The Vegeta and Bulma Story
by Gangsta Videl
Summary: Yet another B/V get together fic. Mine's a little weird, slightly soap-opera-ish, and it got an R for extensive swearing and some EXTREME Yamcha bashing. Don't say I didn't warn ya! *NEW! CHAPTER 42 IS NOW UP* =D R+R plz
1. The Break-Up also entitled A Realization

The Vegeta and Bulma Story  
  
AN: Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, DB, or DBGT. All rights and copyrights, characters, and other such issues, blah, blah, blah, go to Akira Toriyama. I am not making any money off this story. I do not own the characters (otherwise, I'm pretty sure Master Roshi would be dead by now . . .), but I do, however, own Boxers, Bikini, Rob, Chad, and Hanes. What am I talking about? I guess you'll just have to read the story to find out . . .  
  
  
  
ONE  
  
"Where the hell is my food, woman?" Vegeta bellowed from the kitchen. He grasped his fork in one hand, his knife in the other, and started to bang them on the table, denting it. "I'm going to starve!"  
  
Bulma sighed. Will that man ever learn to do anything besides training and yelling? All he does is complain and order me around, like I'm his freaking slave. "Keep your shirt on, I'm coming." She carried out the tray with Vegeta's breakfast on it. It probably weighed about fifty pounds or so, she'd only made a dozen cartons of those frozen waffles. Vegeta managed to stuff all fifty pounds of waffles down his throat in only two minutes.  
  
"Humph. That's a new record," Bulma said as she carried the empty tray over to the dishwasher. "Normally, you'd have taken at least three minutes to scarf that all down."  
  
"Shut up, baka. It's not my fault I have an appetite the size of New York City. I was born that way. Just one of the pleasures of being a Saiyan." Vegeta smirked. Every Saiyan had a seemingly bottomless appetite. Bulma had to go shopping every day just so there would be enough food for her, her parents, and Vegeta. But Bulma didn't mind. Shopping was her favorite thing to do in the world.  
  
Vegeta got up from the table and turned towards the door.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Bulma asked him, hands on her hips. "You promised me that you'd come with me to my cousin's wedding."  
  
"Why would I promise something like that? I have no interest in your dumb human rituals, and why would I go anywhere with you?"  
  
"Because if you don't, you're not going to have a gravity room to train in for six months. And you'll have to start cooking your own meals. And---"  
  
"Alright, fine, I'll go with you to your dumb wedding." Vegeta growled. His face was in that 'I'm-pissed-off-again' look. He hated it when Bulma forced him to do anything, but if he ever wanted to beat Kakarot, he knew he'd need the gravity room. And as far as cooking went, he'd probably starve. He knew how to kill the animal, but to be able to cook it, that was one talent the Saiyan prince did not have.  
  
"Good." Bulma smiled. "We need to be at the church by twelve, and we've got to pick Yamcha up at---"  
  
"Why the hell do we have to pick that dumb-assed baka up? He knows how to fly."  
  
"He doesn't know where the church is, and besides, he is my boyfriend." Bulma said defensively.  
  
"If you're boyfriend's going, why the hell do I have to?" Vegeta asked hotly.  
  
"Because Bikini wants to meet you."  
  
"And who the hell is Bikini?"  
  
"My cousin, moron. For some reason, she thinks it'd be cool to live with an alien prince. Me, on the other hand, I wouldn't mind letting her take you in. You're such a damn baka, Vegeta! Must you complain about everything?"  
  
"In case you've forgotten, woman, I am prince of the Saiyans. I am used to only the best, and that is what I expect now!" Vegeta's anger, as well as his ki, was rising rapidly. He raised his arm, palm out.  
  
"Eeek!" Bulma barely had time to duck from the ki blast Vegeta sent rocketing towards the wall. "Vegeta!" She yelled, looking in horror at the pile of ashes that used to be a wall. "What the hell did you do that for? You could've killed me! And if I die, you lose a house, food, and a gravity room. You really wanna risk it?"  
  
"RRRRR." Vegeta growled. He had very little patience, and what was there was starting to grow thin. If she doesn't shut up soon, he thought, I'll make sure not to miss next time. Shame, really, killing such a pretty girl. Wait a minute, what am I saying? She's a baka, a no good human baka yaro.  
  
"Just look at this mess," Bulma muttered to herself. "This is gonna take a while to clean up. And I'm already running late!" She sighed. What's the use, she thought. Living with Vegeta is like living with a time- bomb. She walked towards the door.  
  
"Where the hell are you going?" Vegeta snapped. His patience was thinning. If she even thinks of turning off the gravity room, I'll never beat Kakarot. And then I'll have to get even with her for that. And that won't be pretty.  
  
"I have to change for the wedding. And so do you. There is no way, no damn way, that you are going to my cousin's wedding in that." She pointed at his spandex with a disgusted look on her face. "You have to wear a tux. Or at least a suit."  
  
"I have to wear what?!" Vegeta shouted angrily. "And what, woman, is so bad about my Saiyan Armor? It looks a hell of a lot better than whatever you're wearing!" He snapped, and pointed to Bulma's ash covered dress. It used to be a soft pink, but now it was dusty and covered with ash.  
  
"Well, it wouldn't look so bad if someone hadn't blown the wall up She hollered and stormed down the hall towards her bedroom. "And you're wearing a suit!" she added, right before slamming the door as hard as she could.  
  
"Dammit woman!" Vegeta shouted. He knew that there was no use in arguing. Not now, anyway. At least, not if wanted to be able to use the gravity room any time in the next century.  
  
Angrily he teleported to his room. He opened up his closet, only to reveal dozens upon dozens of spandex outfits. Way, way in the back of the closet, Vegeta found the "damned suit", one of the only two human outfits in the closet. The only other outfit was a bright pink shirt and yellow pants, but he knew Bulma wouldn't let him leave in that get up. So, he put on the suit.  
  
Grumbling the whole time, he teleported back into the kitchen.  
  
"Hurry up, woman!" he shouted at Bulma's closed door. "I haven't got all day, you know."  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," she called. "Don't have a cow!" Why, oh why do I even put up with him? If it wasn't for Yamcha, I'd think all men were the same. But Yamcha loves me, unlike monkey-man over there. "All right, I'm ready. Let's go." She said, coming out of her bedroom. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Vegeta in that suit. Oh my gosh! Damn, he's fine! I never thought that Vegeta could look so sexy. She smiled, hoping he hadn't noticed her surprise.  
  
Vegeta was too busy staring at Bulma. She was wearing a long blue evening gown. The neckline of the dress showed off her bust, and a single strand of pearls adorned her neck. The sleeves of the gown were short, almost like a tank top, and she was wearing gloves that went up just past her elbows. She looks good enough to be a princess, Vegeta thought, but he quickly banished the idea. No, he told himself, I am not falling for some weak, pathetic, gorgeous, sexy human. Vegeta was getting very pissed at himself. Why was he thinking like this? It must be from a lack of training, he thought. I really need to start training more, and get these fricking thoughts out of my head!  
  
"Are you ready to go, woman?" he growled.  
  
Bulma frowned. "Would it kill you to call me 'Bulma' instead of 'woman', and could you at least try to smile?" she pleaded.  
  
"I could," he said. "But I don't want to." He stood still, his arms crossed over his chest. He walked towards the door. He turned around. "Are you coming or not?" he barked.  
  
"Oh!" Bulma said. "Yes, I'm coming." She'd been too busy wondering what Vegeta would look like if he ever smiled to notice him walking outside.  
  
"Well, then come on!" He was getting angrier. It was bad enough having to wear a suit; did people actually have to see him in it, too?  
  
Bulma came outside and started fumbling around with her capsules.  
  
"No time for that." Vegeta muttered. He picked Bulma up and flew off towards Yamcha's apartment.  
  
"Vegeta! What are you---?" she stopped when she saw the rush of green and blue, rushing past them on all sides. She could see Capsule Corp. in the distance, growing smaller and smaller until it disappeared from sight. She saw trees and forests go whizzing past, along with countless lakes and streams. It was so beautiful, the way the earth flew by underneath them. She grinned and clung even tighter to Vegeta's neck.  
  
Just as suddenly as the ride had started, it stopped. Vegeta set down in front of Yamcha's apartment. Bulma let go of his neck and started towards the door. She turned around once she realized that Vegeta wasn't following her.  
  
"Aren't you coming in?" she asked. Vegeta growled. There was no way in hell he'd let Yamcha see him in a suit any longer than necessary.  
  
"Fine then. Be that way." Bulma snapped as she headed upstairs to Yamcha's level. "It's not like I care what you do." Bulma finally reached Yamcha's apartment, a little out of breath for dissing Vegeta the whole ways up. "Whew. Man, I gotta start working out more." She huffed. She banged on Yamcha's door. "Yamcha! Hey, Yamcha! Get out here! You promised to come with me to my cousin's wedding! Yamcha!" she bellowed as she swung his unlocked door open. "Why the hell aren't you answering the door? Yam--!" Bulma stopped in mid-scream. There, on the couch, was Yamcha. And a blonde girl. They were kissing.  
  
"BASTARD!" Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs. The couple broke apart suddenly. Yamcha's face grew red and he stood up, trying to block Bulma's view of the other girl.  
  
"Hey, Bulma." He said in a very ashamed voice.  
  
"DON'T 'HEY, BULMA' ME, BAKA!" Bulma was seeing red. I thought Yamcha loved me! "YOU SON OF A BITCH! WE ARE THROUGH, YA HEAR THAT, BAKA? I NEVER WANNA SEE YOUR MOTHER-FUCKIN' FACE AGAIN! YOU NEVER LOVED ME! ALL YOU EVER CARED ABOUT WAS SEX! AND YA KNOW WHAT, YAMCHA? I'M GLAD WE NEVER DID IT! TO THINK, I EVER EVEN LIKED YOU!"  
  
Yamcha started to laugh. "You think I care, bitch? I have more than enough girls already. And they all do it, even if you won't. I was gonna dump you later, after your cousin's wedding, but hey, why not now? It's not like I'm losing anything!" He and the blonde started laughing. The girl held Yamcha's arm and looked up at him with a sweet, sexy smile on her face.  
  
Bulma was shocked and horrified. He's been cheating on me? And I'll bet they all know about each other, except for me. I was the only one dumb enough to believe there was actually love there! "DAMMIT, BAKA! I DON'T NEED YOU OR YOUR HUSSIES! GOOD BYE AND GOOD RIDDANCE!" Bulma yelled as loud as she could. With that, she stormed out the door, slamming it shut with an ear-splitting BANG!  
  
Bulma wasn't even half way down the stairs when she burst into tears. Sure, he was a bastard, but he was her bastard, right? They'd been together so long---and she'd been too blind to see that he wasn't being truthful. She could remember him canceling tons of dates---'Gotta train', he said. I'll bet you were training all right, she sobbed, training in bed with one of your little hussies!  
  
Bulma ran straight out the apartment complex and ran into the arms of the only person there---Vegeta. She hugged him tight as she bawled, holding her face against his stomach. She kept crying, squeezing Vegeta tighter. She held him close, hoping that he would stay and not leave like that baka Yamcha.  
  
Vegeta had no idea what to do. Bulma was down on her knees, bawling, and holding his waist as tight as she could. Her face was pressed into his stomach, but her muffled sobs racked her whole body. His instincts told him to throw her off, but instead, he held her body close against his. His touch was light and warm, almost comforting. It not only shocked Vegeta, but it shocked Bulma, too. She didn't think much about the mighty Saiyan prince's embrace, but only about the fact that he was embracing her. He helped her up, and she began to calm down.  
  
"Come on," he muttered gruffly. "We're leaving." Bulma could only nod, her body was still shaking from her uncontrollable sobs. He picked her up, and in an instant they were flying again. Only this time, Bulma didn't enjoy the ride. She cried the whole way to the church, and the only thing that brought her happiness was knowing that Bikini was expecting her, unlike that ungrateful Yamcha. And Vegeta. He was showing a side of himself she'd never seen before---a caring, sensitive side. He held her close, closer than he had on the way to Yamcha's.  
  
What's wrong with me? he wondered, making a face at the beauty he held in his arms. I've never felt like this before. It's almost like . . .like there's something there. But that's impossible! There's no way a Saiyan Elite could ever fall for a human! Even if the human did happen to be a beautiful goddess of a woman . . .  
  
Soon they reached the church. Vegeta carried the still sobbing Bulma down the hall to where several girls were. He had no idea which girl Bikini was, but he had a guess she was the one in the white gown.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Bulma, are you alright?" the girl asked. Vegeta could see her face clearly now. Her eyes, full of concern for her cousin, were a deep, emerald green. Her long, silky, lilac purple hair framed a small face, much like Bulma's. She darted over to the place where he'd set Bulma down and grasped her hand. "Did something happen? What, what is it? You can tell me!"  
  
Bulma looked up at her cousin, her sapphire eyes brimming with tears. "Y- Yamcha and I j-" (sob) "just b-b-bro-" (sniffle, sniffle, sob) "broke u-u-u- p!" With that out, she started to wail again. Harder than she had before. Another girl, a tall brunette in a green evening gown, jumped up and ran to where Vegeta was standing.  
  
"How dare you dump such a nice girl!" she accused him angrily. "How can you be so mean to poor Bulma?"  
  
"Yeah!" the other girls cried out. "How could you?"  
  
"I think you should be talking to that baka Yamcha, and not me." He said, that evil smirk returning to his face. "I am Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans, not some weak earthling." And with that he turned around and floated down the hall, leaving all the girls staring at him in amazement.  
  
Bikini and her friends comforted Bulma as best they could, telling her that Yamcha was a loser and didn't deserve her. They tried their hardest, but Bulma's pain was much deeper than they could ever imagine. She'd never love anyone again. She had loved Yamcha, but he'd broken her heart by never once returning any of that love. 


	2. The Wedding

TWO  
  
Soon it was time for the ceremony to begin.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Bikini asked her one last time.  
  
"Yeah, I promise. Don't worry, I'll be fine," Bulma reassured her, sounding much more confident than she really was.  
  
It was a beautiful ceremony. The groom's name was Boxers Johnson, and he was fairly attractive. To Bulma, at least. He was a tall, thin man, not scrawny, but not muscular, either. He had coal-black eyes, just like Vegeta's, only his showed love, not hate. He was wearing a white tuxedo with a red cumber bun. Bulma noticed that he was also wearing high-top sneakers and a red sweat band just below his black hair, which was sticking out all over the place. Oh, well. Nobody's perfect. And Boxers and Bikini made the perfect couple---Bikini's dress was snow white, very simple, but totally gorgeous. Her veil was attached to a small silver crown, which perfectly accented her glowing smile. They looked so wonderful together, and so in love. Bulma sniffled, and Vegeta looked at her almost sympathetically. Why do I feel like this? he wondered. She's just a girl. It's not like she's anything special---but then why do I feel this way? He wondered throughout the whole ceremony.  
  
At last it was time for the vows. First, the priest asked Boxers: "Do you, Boxers Johnson, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife: for richer, for poorer; for sickness and in health; till death do you part?"  
  
"I do," he murmured, never taking his eyes off Bikini.  
  
"And do you, Bikini Briefs, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband: for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; till death do you part?"  
  
" I do," Bikini said softly.  
  
"If anyone knows for any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The church was silent, save for Bikini's mother, who was crying softly. "Then to what God has brought together, may no man separate. May I present Mr. and Mrs. Boxers and Bikini Johnson." The priest smiled warmly at Boxers. "You may kiss the bride." Everyone (except Vegeta) stood up and clapped and cheered for the happy couple.  
  
The reception was wonderful. Everybody was dancing and having a good time. Bulma started to cry, thinking about how she and Yamcha could've been dancing with the crowd. But he'd dumped her, so now there was no one to dance with.  
  
Bulma's tears were annoying Vegeta. Why won't this woman just shut up already? So that baka left her. Big deal. Must she cry so much? I thought she hated him---so why the hell is she crying? He growled at her, hoping it would make her quiet. It didn't. She kept bawling, and it didn't take Vegeta long for to lose his patience.  
  
"Will you shut up already? Everyone is staring at you." His eyes were narrow, and glinting in the bright light of the reception hall.  
  
"How can you be so hurtful?" Bulma asked him, tears welling up in her beautiful eyes. "I was just dumped by the love of my life, and all you care about is your macho pride."  
  
"Correction, woman. You were dumped a weak baka of a human, who never loved you at all." He crossed his arms over his chest at the same time the d.j. announced that it was time for a nice slow song. The song 'My Heart Will Go On' by Celine Dion started up. Bulma returned to crying hysterically. "What's wrong with you now, woman?" the angry prince snapped.  
  
"Y-Yamcha and I alw-always danced to th-th-this so-o-o-o-ong!" she managed between sobs.  
  
Vegeta growled. I'm going to regret this. I know I am. He reached his hand out to Bulma. She looked up at him, a look of confusion on her tear stained face. He glared at her. "Do you want to dance or not?"  
  
Bulma was shocked. Vegeta, the mighty warrior, the prince of Saiyans, asking her to dance? Was she dreaming? She looked up at him. No, his hand was still out. It wasn't a dream. "Y-yeah, of course." She took his hand and he helped her up. He led her out onto the dance floor, and looked her straight in the eye. For the first time ever, his face did not show hate or anger. It showed a warm, friendliness. "I don't know how to dance," he muttered, "but I'll try it."  
  
"Here," Bulma murmured. "Put your hands here," she said, as she placed his hands on her hips. "and I put mine here." She wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked at her with a confused glance, but then he sighed. This isn't that bad. It's almost . . .nice, he thought. And Bulma looks so pretty out here under the lights. What am I saying? She's a dumb human! A dumb, gorgeous, sexy, human baka!  
  
They danced to the song, and afterwards, the d.j. had an announcement to make. "This song is going out to Bulma from Bikini," he called out. At that moment, 'Survivor' by Destiny's Child started out of the speakers. Bulma listened to the lyrics, and understood what Bikini was trying to say.  
  
Now that you're outta my life, I'm so much better,  
  
You thought that I'd be weak without you, but I'm stronger,  
  
You thought that I'd be broke without you, but I'm richer,  
  
You thought that I'd be sad without you, I laugh harder,  
  
You thought that I wouldn't grow without you, now I'm wiser,  
  
You thought that I'd be helpless without you, but I'm smarter,  
  
You thought that I'd be stressed without you, but I'm chilling,  
  
You thought I wouldn't sell without you, sold my million,  
  
I'm a survivor,  
  
I'm not gon' give up,  
  
I'm not gon' stop,  
  
I'm gon' work harder,  
  
I'm a survivor,  
  
I'm gonna make it,  
  
I'm a survivor,  
  
Keep on survivin'!  
  
Bikini was glad that Yamcha was gone---and Bulma started to feel better. Her family was there for her, and Yamcha was an ass anyway. Plus, now Vegeta was starting to act more human and less evil-alien-bent-on- destroying-the-world. She felt that he was starting to like her---if that was even possible for Vegeta to do. He'd asked her to dance, and he hadn't made fun of her since they left Yamcha's.  
  
Bulma and Bikini said a tearful good bye when Bikini and Boxers left for their honeymoon. "Don't ever forget, Bulma!" Bikini called to her as the limo drove away. "Yamcha doesn't deserve you! You deserve the best!"  
  
Bulma smiled as Vegeta picked her up. He had been silent since the dance, but Bulma didn't mind. It was nice just listening to the silence. 


	3. The Party

THREE  
  
Once they arrived at Capsule Corp., Vegeta teleported to his room. He smacked his palm against his forehead several times. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" he accented each word by hitting his head hard. "Why the hell did I do that? Why did I dance with her? Why am I doing this?" Why am I falling in love with this woman? He became angry. Very angry. He could feel his ki rising. He yelled, and flew straight out the window into the gravity chamber. No, no, no! he shouted at himself. I am not in love with that girl! I only danced with her so she'd shut up. That's all! That's it! He threw a tremendous ki blast. It ricocheted off the wall and came right back towards him. He dodged the blast, instantly became focused. If he kept letting his mind wander, he's end up out cold. Or worse. He went back to his high intensity training, and soon, Bulma had all but left his mind.  
  
Bulma went up to her room at about the same time Vegeta threw the ki blast. She sighed softly and glared at the photo of Yamcha she had on her vanity. "Bastard," she muttered and slammed the photo down. She heard the glass crack but didn't care. She went downstairs and turned on the shower. A nice, hot, long shower oughta make me feel better. She sighed again and got in the shower. Finally, she thought as the warm water poured down her back. Now I can finally relax, and forget all about that ass, Yamcha.  
  
Bulma stayed in the shower for a good three hours, thinking about how much Yamcha had hurt her and about how much better off she was without him. Vegeta stopped training after three hours. He was tired (the gravity level was some 350 times that of Earth's) and he was starving. He hadn't eaten in at least 6 hours, so he went into the kitchen. He saw Bulma's parents in the kitchen as well. They were making supper, so he decided to go and take a shower. Sweat was pouring off him, and he had cuts and bruises all over his back. He made his way down the hall towards the bathroom.  
  
"Dammit," Bulma muttered. She'd forgotten her clothes in her bedroom. Smart one, Bulma. She wrapped herself up in a towel, and thought for a moment. Her room was just down the hall, she wouldn't have far to run. She hoped that Vegeta wasn't inside yet---if he came down from his room when she went down the hall, he'd never let her forget about it. She sighed, took a deep breath, and opened the door. Calmly, slowly, she stepped out of the bathroom. She looked down the hall.  
  
"Eeep!" she yelled and took off running towards her room. She'd just walked into Vegeta! Oh my gosh! I can't believe I just did that! Now Vegeta's seen me in a towel! She ran straight into her room and slammed the door shut. She leaned against the door, out of breath. Kuso. She thought to herself. Kuso! I can't believe that I ran into Vegeta! And all I was wearing was a towel! She sank to the floor and buried her face in her hands. How embarrassing!  
  
Vegeta stared at Bulma as she ran into her room. "What the . . .?" he started, but he forgot about it. His mind kept replaying that moment over, seeing that woman come out of the bathroom in a towel, seeing how her teal hair clung to her neck. He remembered how the water on her skin made it gleam in the light. He remembered the shock in her eyes at seeing him, and how she'd ran to her room. And all the while, he was thinking. She's so beautiful. I've never seen anyone with that kind of radiant beauty before. Not ever. Quickly, he snapped out of it. So he'd seen Bulma half naked. So what? But if it wasn't such a big deal, why couldn't he get her out of his mind?  
  
"Hey, Vegeta." Bulma muttered as she went into the kitchen. Please, please don't say anything about what happened in the hall.  
  
"Woman," he nodded as he spoke. He was waiting---rather impatiently---for the food. Bulma took the seat directly across from Vegeta. Her parents sat one on each side of her. There was enough food on the table to feed an army---or one Saiyan. Vegeta could've easily polished off all the food, but the Briefs needed to eat too, so he only ate about three-quarters of it.  
  
"Oh, Bulma," her father said to her. "I almost forgot. You got a letter today."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Oh, here it is," the old man said as he handed the girl a letter from his inside pocket. Bulma tore it open and read it.  
  
"Hey, I've been invited to Master Roshi's big anniversary party," she cried out happily.  
  
"I didn't know he was married," her mother said.  
  
"He's not. It's his surprise 337th birthday party." Bulma informed her. "Hmmm. I wonder what I should get him for his birthday. Oh well. I'll figure it out later." I wonder if Vegeta's going. Probably not, since Goku's the one throwing the party, she noted, reading the untidy script at the bottom of the card. The thought of her old friend made her wonder what he was up to. It had been a while since she'd seen him, and she was looking forward to seeing him again.  
  
Later on that night, Vegeta found himself lying awake, wondering. Why am I so attracted to that woman? She's just a human---my left hand has more ki than she does! I could crush her with one arm tied behind my back. While blindfolded! And yet. . .yet I'm so attracted to her! I don't know why, but, I-I want her to like me, the way she liked Yamcha. Why do I feel like this? Why?  
  
Bulma was also awake. He hugged me? The mighty prince of Saiyans, HUGGED me? I must be losing it. There's no way Vegeta could ever be that kind or loving, but then, he asked me to dance. I can't believe it---whoever thought that Vegeta could be so . . .so . . .nice? He's acting like Yamcha never did---like he actually cares about me! Weird . . .  
  
The days passed, with much more wondering. Bikini and Boxers returned from their honeymoon, and Bulma wondered if she would ever get to have one. Soon it was time for the party. She had somehow convinced Vegeta to bring her to the party. He'd put up a good fight, but she'd threatened him, and he gave in. On one condition . . .  
  
"I'm not going to spend the night in the same damn building as Kakarot. Have fun at your party, woman. I'll be around." Vegeta stood at the club door, dressed in the damn pink shirt and yellow pants.  
  
"How'll you know what time to pick me up?" she demanded. She was wearing a bright pink t-shirt that went down to her bra line and a short, black miniskirt. Her long teal hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she was wearing a new pair of neon pink hi-tops.  
  
"You've got your damn capsules. If I'm not back when you want to leave, leave. I'm not your puppet, woman. I'll do what I want when I want." He turned away from the door and flew off downtown.  
  
"Fine!" she yelled after him. "See if I care!". She took a deep breath and went inside.  
  
"Hey, Bulma!" Krillin called to her. He was wearing a blue jeans, a white t-shirt, red sneakers and a red baseball cap with his name on it.  
  
"Oh, hey Krillin!" she grinned. Well, at least the people here like me!  
  
"Bulma! Hey, wussup?" Goku asked. He was wearing green denim pants, a white t-shirt, and a black and orange jacket.  
  
"Oh, hey, Goku! How're things? I haven't seen you for a while. What've you been up to?"  
  
"Not much. A lot of training, really. Wow, I guess that's it."  
  
Bulma laughed. It felt good to be around her friends again. They made her feel much better about the whole Yamcha thing, which she still hadn't gotten over.  
  
"Hey, bitch, what're you doing here?" an all-too familiar voice called out to Bulma.  
  
Bulma didn't have to turn around to know that it was Yamcha. "I was invited, ass," she growled. Goku and Krillin looked back and forth between their friends.  
  
"Uh, did you two get into another fight?" Krillin asked.  
  
"No. That bastard dumped me," Bulma growled.  
  
Yamcha laughed at her. "Well, it wasn't as if I was losing anything," he said with a grin. "All that bitch does is complain."  
  
"Maybe if you'd ever shown up for any of our dates, I wouldn't have had to complain, now, would I? But nooo, you had to go and be with one of your hussies." Bulma scowled at him and stormed over to Master Roshi to wish him a happy birthday.  
  
"Humph," Yamcha growled. He turned his attention back to the blonde girl behind him. "Now you know why I needed you, babe. She was like that all the time." The pretty girl giggled and attached herself to Yamcha's arm.  
  
"Ho, boy," Goku said to Krillin. "It's gonna be a loooong night."  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta found himself at a local bar.  
  
He had just ordered a g/t (gin and tonic) when a guy came up from behind him and tapped his shoulder.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked in his usual gruff tone.  
  
"Hey, aren't you Prince Vegeta? I remember you from my wedding." Boxers grinned. "Sweet! I never thought I'd get to meet a real prince."  
  
Vegeta grinned that evil little smile of his. "Yes, I am Prince Vegeta. And you must be Bulma's cousin's husband Boxers."  
  
"Damn straight. So what brings you here?"  
  
"That woman. Who else?"  
  
"Woman? Oh, you mean Bulma. Is she here?"  
  
"No, she went to some stupid birthday party. Where's your mate?"  
  
"At her friend's. I came here with some of my buddies, but they left. I was about to, but when I saw you come in, I just had to come and talk to you."  
  
"Really? Well, that's interesting." Vegeta was beginning to like this guy. They continued talking and drinking all night. Vegeta discovered a drink called tequila and thought it was marvelous. Boxers stayed true to his Budweiser, and they drank until they were drunker than skunks on pay day. 


	4. That Night also entitled Party's End

FOUR  
  
Bulma was pissed. Yamcha had just dedicated the *NSYNC song 'Bye, Bye, Bye' to her. I'll show him, she thought. I'll get that baka back for that.  
  
When 'Bye, Bye, Bye' ended, she requested that the song 'You Make Me Sick' by Pink be dedicated to Yamcha. Yamcha was literally seeing red when the song ended. He dedicated 'Don't Want You Back' by the Backstreet Boys to Bulma. He grinned wickedly. Now who gets the last laugh, Bulma?  
  
Apparently, it wasn't Yamcha. Bulma smiled. She took the mike from the d.j.  
  
"Hey, Yamcha, this song is for your new girlfriend." 'Get Another Boyfriend' by the Backstreet Boys started up. Now, of course this angered both Yamcha and his blonde girlfriend. So when that song ended, the girl went up and selected a song.  
  
"This song is for you, Bulma." She said in a sickly sweet voice. All of a sudden, 'He Luvs Me, He Luvs U Not' by Dream blasted out of the speakers. I'll get you for that, Bulma sneered. Just watch me.  
  
"Hey, Yamcha. I'm dedicating this song to you, so don't miss it, all right?" 'Stronger' by Britney Spears struck up. Yamcha could feel his anger rising. Dumb bitch. I won't let her get away with that. Which, of course, meant that the song 'Up Against The Wall' by *NSYNC be dedicated to Bulma, followed by 'Survivor' by Destiny's Child, to Yamcha. "This is what I am, Yamcha. I am sooo better off without you."  
  
At this point, Goku and Krillin thought it best to stop these two from song dedications. Krillin went up and told the d.j. "Don't take any more requests or dedications from those guys, okay?"  
  
"Sure thing, man. Those two are nuts, huh?"  
  
"Nah, they just broke up."  
  
"Oh. Figures. Ya know how many people do song dedications over break ups? I'm considerin' puttin' in a 'break up songs' cd just for people like them.  
  
"Really? Well, if ya do, send me a copy, all right? Those two are always breaking up, getting back together, breaking up, getting back together. . . it gets a little annoying after a few years."  
  
"Will do."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma stayed at the party until midnight. That was the same time Yamcha and Monique (you know, the blonde girl?) started making out in the corner. Bulma got pissed when she realized that was Yamcha's way of getting the last laugh. So she thanked Goku for inviting her, said good bye to all her friends, and left in one of her capsule cars.  
  
Stupid bastard. He's only making out with her because I came alone. Ooh! I'll make him pay for that. Someday. Little did Bulma know that that day was coming sooner than she thought.  
  
Bulma went home and went into her room. Vegeta's room, which was right next door to hers, was empty, and the gravity chamber was off. He must still be in town. I wish he was here. We could talk about how much of a baka Yamcha is. At least we have that much in common. Oh, well. I wish. . .oh, how I wish that we could be friends! But why stop there? If I got with Vegeta, that would just kill Yamcha! Bulma laughed out loud. Now wouldn't that be funny? Me and Vegeta? Oh man!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, man, I gotta go home now, hokay? Hi got a babe baccckhom thas waitin' fer me. Seeya later, Vegeeeta."  
  
"Bye, Boxerzzzzz. Ioughta gohom now, too. Uhhh, whish way d'wi livein, anyway?" Vegeta could barely stand up, and he couldn't walk, he stumbled. He started to fly, but he was so drunk, he couldn't fly in a straight line. He passed out once or twice, but each time he did, he hit his head and regained consciousness again. It must've been two a.m. by the time he reached Capsule Corp. He looked up and saw an open window. The room's light was still on, so he figured that it must be his.  
  
"Hupsie doosie," he mumbled. Well, slurred. He got up the window and tried to fly in. His feet hit the edge of the window frame, and he fell forwards, flat on his face.  
  
"Ouch!" he mumbled. "Whaddahail are you doin' my room?" he asked Bulma. Trying hard to remain standing up. He pointed at her. "I nevuh say you cou' come in!"  
  
"Vegeta, what are you talking about? This is my room! Yours is next door. Here, let me help you into your room." She walked over to him.  
  
"No!" he said, making odd, drunkie faces. "This iz myroom. Yer in myroom!"  
  
"Fine, whatever. I'll just go into 'myroom', then," Bulma was exhausted. She didn't want to deal with Vegeta right now. "See you in the morning."  
  
"No!" he yelled. Bulma stared at him. "Stay wiv me." He collapsed onto the bed, and patted it fondly. "Cummon!" he pleaded. "Peeeeze? I'll cwy."  
  
"Fine, fine. I'll stay with you." Bulma sat down next to him. She jumped up. "Vegeta! What were you drinking? You smell like you downed a whole bottle of alcohol!"  
  
"You mean yer not susposed ta? Whoopsie!"  
  
"You drank a whole bottle of alcohol?"  
  
"Hand tequila. Hand Budweiser. Han' thum scotch."  
  
"And you're still standing?"  
  
"I'm not stannin', um thittin'. Now way down wiv me! I'll cwy . . ."  
  
"Okay, okay, but keep it down, all right? My parents are asleep."  
  
"Ya knowwut, Buuuulma?" he asked, leaning towards her.  
  
"What?" she asked. He was looking drunk, but happy. He looked her straight in the eye. Bulma could tell he was being serious. Well, as serious as a drunk guy can get.  
  
"Hi love you."  
  
"What?!" she cried out. She was shocked. Just how drunk was this guy? Vegeta? In love with her? Now that was funny.  
  
"Hi loooove you. I have evuh since you hugged mi. Membuh?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember. Was that why you hugged me and danced with me?"  
  
"Hi dun membuh tha. I jus membuh yous huggin' me."  
  
"You---you really love me?" Bulma asked. She was afraid that he didn't love her, she realized that if he didn't, it would crush her.  
  
"Uh huh," He grinned. "Hi relly do." Smiling that weird, drunken smile of his, he spread his arms wide. "Wi muh hull har."  
  
"Oh Vegeta!" she cried out. She hugged him tight. So this was what real love felt like! "I love you, too! I was so afraid that you didn't love me back, and I ."  
  
"Who cunnuh lovuh sexy girllike you?"  
  
"Oh, Vegeta!" Bulma was so happy, she kissed him. It was a light kiss, short and sweet. He was surprised by her kiss, but then he kissed her, too. And she kissed him back. The kisses were light, and flickering, but soon became hotter and more passionate. Bulma was lost in a tide of emotions. It felt so good to be with someone who loved her, even if it was Vegeta. The kisses were fiery with passion and a hunger, a hunger that came from deep inside them both. A hunger neither of them even knew existed, and one that could never be filled: true, undying, unmistakable: love. 


	5. The Picnic also entitled The Next Mornin...

FIVE  
  
"Oohh, my head," Vegeta groaned. He looked around the room, at the closet and clothes hamper, overflowing with Bulma's clothes. Wait a minute--- Bulma's clothes? "What the . . .? This isn't my room!" He tried to sit up, but collapsed from the throbbing pain in his skull. "Argh!"  
  
"It's called a hangover!" someone called from the bathroom.  
  
"Bulma?" he looked around, his sight blurred and unfocused.  
  
"Duh," she said, poking her head out of the bathroom. "And in case you can't tell, Einstein, this is my room."  
  
"Wait a minute. . .I didn't tell you. . ."he asked her, his face in an embarrassed expression.  
  
"Yup," she said as she plopped down on the bed next to him.  
  
He groaned. "Wait a minute. If you're here, then that means it turned out well, right?"  
  
"Duh," she said as she kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be back up later. I need to go shopping. Don't forget, you promised to help me set up for the picnic." She got up and went to the door. Before she left, she turned around and blew him a kiss. He reached his arm up and caught it. She giggled and continued out. A few moments later he heard an engine start and then speed away.  
  
Vegeta got up slowly and pulled on a robe. He sighed and made his way onto the balcony. I told her? How out of it was I last night? I mean, I remember saying I'd help her with that damn picnic, but I feel like she's hiding something from me. Why would she do that?  
  
"Hey, Bulma, I'm here, an---what the? Vegeta?!" Vegeta spun around just in time to see Goku's face, a mixture of horror and confusion. "What are you. . . ? I mean, this is Bulma's room, and. . ." Goku was getting a little bit hysterical.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here, Kakarot?" Vegeta said. He was nervous, and tried desperately not to show his embarrassment or fear. "The damn picnic's not for hours."  
  
"I-I promised Bulma last night that I'd come over early. You know, to help her out? So, so I came over, but then you were in here, and now . . ."he trailed off.  
  
"As you can see, Kakarot, that woman is not in here. She left to go shopping." Vegeta's face was in that 'I'm-getting-pissed' look. "And I'm leaving too." With that, Vegeta teleported next door into his own room and smacked his forehead with his palm. Dammit, dammit, dammit! Kakarot is going to go off and tell everyone I was in her room. They're not all as dumb as him, they'll put two and two together. Unless I get him to keep his mouth shut, but that's almost impossible!  
  
Goku just stood in Bulma's room. "Oooo-kaaaay," he muttered. "That was strange. I hope Bulma gets back soon. Otherwise Prince charming and I might get into a fight. We always do."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Vegeta! I'm back! Oh, hey Goku! You're up early," Bulma said brightly. She threw down five capsules that instantly opened to reveal dozens of shopping bags. "Can you give me a hand here?" she asked him as she started lugging the heavy bags into the kitchen.  
  
"Uhhh, sure. Hey, Bulma, I meant to ask you something." He easily picked all the bags up and brought them to her.  
  
"What?" she asked, looking up from the groceries she was sorting.  
  
"Well, it's about Vegeta."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"When I got here, I found him in your room. I just can't figure out why he was in there."  
  
Bulma looked back down at the groceries, hoping that Goku hadn't noticed that she was blushing. She pretended to be totally absorbed in a can of peas. "No idea," she said, only it sounded much faster and suspicious than I'm letting on.  
  
Goku started to say something, but he shook his head. Nah, he thought. Bulma'd never fall for Vegeta. And he'd have to be drunk to go out with her.  
  
Vegeta came downstairs, dressed in Saiyan Armor. He made a face at Goku, but he didn't say anything. "What do you want me to do, woman?" he grumbled.  
  
"You two can start up the grills and carry the food out," Bulma ordered. It didn't take long for Bulma to realize that she had made a mistake. The men carried the food out, then promptly sat down and ate it. She was horrified at the site. Four picnic tables, covered in dishes and drinks, became four tables of empty platters and cups.  
  
"RRRR . . ." she growled. Keep calm, Bulma. You can get more food. "Why don't you two go spar? I have to go back to the store. And don't bother helping me again." She waved her hand towards the empty tables. "I've got a lot of work to do."  
  
The guys muttered two very embarrassed apologies and headed for the gravity room. Bulma went inside and made a few calls. The first one was to Chi- Chi.  
  
Ring-ring.  
  
"Hello?" Bulma heard a small voice on the other line.  
  
"Hi, Gohan! How are you?" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh, hey Bulma. Okay, I guess. I have a lot of homework, but not too much."  
  
"Hey, kiddo, is your mom there? I need to talk with her." Bulma started to play with the telephone cord.  
  
"Sure thing. One sec," Gohan turned and called for his mother. "Hey, mom! Phone! It's Bulma!"  
  
"Thanks Gohan." Chi-Chi took the phone. "Now go upstairs and finish your homework."  
  
"Yes, Mom." The little boy trudged up the stairs. Chi-Chi smiled at him. "Hello, Bulma. What's up?"  
  
"I could really use your help down here. Vegeta and Goku just finished off four picnic tables full of food, and I need to go shopping again. Do you think you could come down and help?"  
  
"Sure thing. Let me just pack a few things, and I'll come down with Gohan in a bit."  
  
"Thanks Chi-Chi. I really appreciate it."  
  
"Any time, Bulma. Any time." The girls hung up. Chi-Chi got Gohan's homework all packed, and those two flew down to capsule Corp. Bulma took a capsule car back to the store. She found everything she needed and came back. She was greeted by two unhappy Saiyans.  
  
"What's wrong with you two?" She asked as she threw down the capsules containing groceries.  
  
"We sorta broke the gravity machine again and Chi-Chi kinda yelled at us about it." Goku managed in a weak, ashamed voice.  
  
"'Kinda'? Your wife went nuts! How can you stand that bitch?" Vegeta yelled at him.  
  
"My wife is not nuts! And she's not a bitch, either!" Goku yelled defensively.  
  
"Oh really? How many normal people try and kill their mates?" Vegeta smirked. "None. Your wife is nuts. And as far as the bitch part goes-"  
  
"Why you little---" Goku began choking Vegeta the way Homer chokes Bart. Vegeta pushed him off and powered up. Goku stood and started powering up as well.  
  
"Easy you two. Back off and calm down," Bulma commanded as she stepped in between the two Saiyans. "This is supposed to be a fun day, not a day where you two go off and kill each other." They powered down, Goku first, and then Vegeta.  
  
"Sorry, Bulma," Goku muttered. Vegeta just stood there, arms crossed, a pissed off look on his face.  
  
Bulma sighed. "It's okay. He started it." She glared at Vegeta. He continued glaring at both of them, until Goku left to go help Chi-Chi. "What's your problem?" Bulma asked Vegeta the second Goku was gone.  
  
"Kakarot," he growled.  
  
"No, I mean why must you always fight with everybody?"  
  
"I don't always fight. Only when Kakarot's around."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he is a third class Saiyan!" Vegeta exploded. "That third class Saiyan is more powerful than I, a first class Saiyan prince! I am the one with royal blood, not that imbecile. So why the hell is he stronger than me?"  
  
"Is that all you care about? Beating Goku? Oh for gosh sakes, Vegeta. That's nothing." Bulma laughed.  
  
"I don't find this amusing," he grouched, taking a step closer to the laughing woman.  
  
"No? Well, how about this?" she asked him. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. She smiled at him and went out the door. "See ya outside!" Vegeta could only stare at her. He reached up and touched his cheek, right where she'd kissed it. His mouth hung open in complete shock, and it took him a few moments to shut it again. Wordlessly, he walked back outside to await the coming guests.  
  
Bulma watched him walk down the stairs and out into the back yard. It was so strange, this feeling she had, deep within her. It's almost like . . .like Vegeta really loves me. I remember him telling me that last night, before we . . .but . . . I didn't know. If only I knew for sure! If only I knew that he would never leave me, and that we would be together forever, that we'd have many more nights like last night. If only . . .  
  
Bulma was shaken out of her dream world by Chi-Chi. "Hey, Bulma, what's the matter? You're looking kind of pale." Chi-Chi's concern snapped her right back into reality.  
  
"What? Oh, no, I'm fine. Really," she reassured her friend. "Don't worry. I'm all right."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. Now, come on, let's hurry up with the food, or we'll be in trouble with those two bottom-less pits over there." Bulma pointed over to where Goku and Vegeta were standing. Both women cracked up.  
  
"What the hell are they laughing at?" Vegeta growled. His eyes narrowed, and he listened carefully. Now, for those of you who aren't aware, Saiyans have super-sensitive hearing capabilities. He listened to Bulma and Chi- Chi for a moment, then grunted in disgust. Who cares about fashion? Dumb bakas. Can't even eavesdrop on a good conversation anymore.  
  
Goku was also thinking. I don't believe it. I mean, I know Trunks told me that Bulma and Vegeta would get together, but I still can't imagine it. Mr. Attitude and Ms. Independent-Woman together? Oh man! If Trunks hadn't told me, I'd think I was going nuts.  
  
"Hey, Dad!"  
  
Goku turned around quickly. "Yeah, Gohan?"  
  
The little boy smiled. He loved hanging out with his dad more than anything. "Wanna play?" he asked, tossing a baseball from hand to hand.  
  
"Sure thing! Uh, but maybe we'd better not play near the house. Remember what happened last time?" Goku's ashamed gaze went over all the windows in Capsule Corp.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Gohan's face went red, and he, too, glanced over at all the windows. Then he brightened up. "Come on, Dad. I've got an idea!" He flew up and landed right on top of Capsule Corp. "We can play here, and this way, we can't break any windows."  
  
"Good thinking, son!" Goku called up to the boy. He then flew up to the roof, leaving Vegeta alone in the backyard. Vegeta smiled that evil little smile of his. Good. Now I don't have to look at Kakarot's ugly face.  
  
His happiness was short lived. "Hey, Vegeta. What's happenin'?" The prince did not have to turn around to know who that annoying voice belonged to. Krillin.  
  
"Go away, chrome-dome. I'm not in the mood." His face returned to its normal 'pissed-off' look.  
  
"Well, well, aren't we grumpy." Krillin muttered to himself. "Like we're ever happy." He added, just barely under his breath.  
  
"I heard that, chrome-dome. I'll have you know, I was perfectly happy until you showed up." Did you forget about the hearing? I thought so.  
  
"Well so-o-rry! Forgive me for being invited!" Krillin snapped. Vegeta really got on his nerves. He glared at Vegeta's backside, then looked up. "Goku! Gohan! Hey, what're you two doing up there?"  
  
"Playin' ball. Wanna join us?" Gohan threw the baseball down to Krillin.  
  
"Sure thing guys! I'll be up in a sec." He then blasted off onto the roof, where the happy game of catch continued.  
  
"Bakas." Vegeta muttered. What is so amusing about throwing a ball back and forth? It didn't go anywhere. It's not like the ball was hurtling towards you or anything. If you throw the damn ball, you should go catch it yourself. Why make someone else do it? That was Vegeta's philosophy. If anyone ever threw a damn ball at me, I wouldn't chase after it. There's no point in it. Look at those fools up there. They must be the most retarded people in the universe. Why throw the mother-fucking ball at someone if they're just going to throw it back? That's what I'd like to know.  
  
"Hey, guys! Lunch is ready!" Bulma yelled. "Come and get it!" She ducked away from the picnic table in the nick of time. The three human garbage disposals known as Saiyans were attacking the food with such force, you'd think they hadn't eaten in years. Luckily for Krillin, Bulma had saved him a plate. She had learned long ago to get her food before Goku got his. Otherwise he'd eat it all. Literally.  
  
"Man! I still can't believe they can eat that much so fast. This has got to be a Guinness World Record for face-stuffing." Krillin told Bulma as they watched Goku, Gohan and Vegeta polish off the rest of the food. Which had to have been, like, three picnic tables' worth. Everyone else was also staring (In case you're wondering, 'everyone else' is Dr. Briefs, Mrs. Briefs, Chi-Chi, Tien, Chiaotzu, Master Roshi, Puar, Oolong, Hermit Turtle, Piccolo, Korin, Yajirobe, Bikini, Boxers, Ox-King, and a bunch of Capsule Corp. employees. Confused yet?).  
  
"You should see them at home," Chi-Chi added. She'd heard Krillin talking to Bulma. "It's worse there. My dad and I have to actually fight for our food."  
  
The gang laughed as the last of the food disappeared. "How can you eat that much and not gain any weight?" Bulma implied of Goku. The Saiyan man just shrugged. "Dunno. Just lucky, I guess."  
  
"Yeah, right. Lucky. Having an appetite the size of Texas. Real lucky," Chi-Chi prodded Goku. "If anyone else ate like you did, the whole world'd starve." The others nodded in agreement. Goku blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"Sorry." He mumbled. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Don't be," Bulma reassured him. "You can't help it. Besides, it's hilarious!" Everyone started laughing again.  
  
After a bit, everyone calmed down. Goku and Bulma went off to have a private conversation.  
  
"Are you okay, Bulma?" Goku asked her.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Bulma. Listen to me." He grasped her hands tightly in his. "Are you feeling all right?" He looked her straight in the eye. "Tell me the truth."  
  
I can't tell him . . .can I? He's my oldest friend in the world, but . . .oh, he just wouldn't understand. No one does. Only me and Vegeta. Bulma was hesitating: should she tell him that she was in love with Vegeta or not?  
  
"Bulma?" Goku's voice had pulled off that 'I'm-waiting' edge.  
  
"I'm fine, Goku. Honestly." I'm only in love with a mass murderer. Yup, everything's fine and dandy. Who am I kidding?  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"No. No, I'm not." She blurted out. Goku looked a bit taken back.  
  
"Not sure or not okay?"  
  
"Both." Bulma's gaze was now on the ground. She couldn't face him. How can I tell him? Just up and say 'I'm in love with a murderer' or something more creative? She sighed. It'd be better if she just got it over with.  
  
Goku touched her face, lifting her chin so she would make eye contact with him. He studied her face for a few moments. "Come on, Bulma. You're going inside." He started leading her back towards Capsule Corp.  
  
"No!" she cried out, bracing her feet so he couldn't drag her off. "What's wrong with you, Goku? I'm fine!" She sounded angry and afraid.  
  
"No you're not. Just look at yourself, Bulma. You're as pale as Chiaotzu. Get inside. Now." He put an extra edge on his voice.  
  
"I told you! I'm fine!" She stepped back, pulling her arm away from him.  
  
Chi-Chi saw what was happening and rushed over. "Goku! Bulma! What's going on?" she sounded slightly pissed. "Calm down, both of you. What's up? Come on, out with it." Bulma looked away from them. Chi-Chi turned to Goku. "Well?"  
  
"I just told her to go inside and rest---that's all!" Goku was getting a touch frantic. "I mean, she's just so pale, and---"  
  
"I'm fine!" Bulma snapped. "What don't you understand about that?" Both Goku and Chi-Chi winced at her harsh words. "I-I'm sorry, guys. I've just been under so much stress lately, with my job, and then Yamcha, and Vegeta . . ." she trailed off. Too much information, dumb ass, she scolded herself.  
  
"Hey, hey, it's okay Bulma. You don't have to make excuses. You have a very busy life, and you're in a rough spot. It'll get better soon, I promise." Chi-Chi rubbed her friend's back gently.  
  
"Yeah," Goku added, "You're probably just stressed out from so much work."  
  
"Thanks, guys. I'm sorry, Goku, I shouldn't've yelled at you before. You were just trying to help."  
  
"No biggie. Just do us all a favor and get some rest, okay?" He smiled at his old friend.  
  
"Sure thing, guys. C'mon, we're missing all the games." The three friends went back and joined the others and had a wonderful afternoon. Well, almost everyone. Vegeta got pissed at the thought of playing 'dumb human games' and went inside. No one cared much, they were all too busy having fun.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bye Bulma! Thanks for inviting us!" Gohan yelled as he and his parents flew off into the sky. Well, more like Goku and Gohan flew, since Chi-Chi can't fly and Goku had to carry her.  
  
"Bye, Gohan! Bye Chi-Chi! Bye Goku! Come back soon!" Bulma called after them. They were so far away, she couldn't hear their response. But she could tell that they would come back soon---if not for fun, then to check up on her. She didn't want to admit it, but she didn't feel so well. Her head was banging like a bass drum, but she figured it had to be the combination of heat, stress, and a lot of moving around. It'll be better tomorrow. If only. 


	6. A Visit From A Friend

SIX  
  
The next day was no better. Neither was the next. Two weeks later, Bulma's head was still pounding, and to top it all off, Vegeta was pissed-off and complaining loudly about not having a gravity chamber anymore.  
  
"Just fix the damn thing, woman!" He half-bellowed, half-commanded. "I need to train and beat Kakarot, once and for all!"  
  
"Err! Just shut up, Vegeta! I'm not in the mood to fight right now! My frickin' head feels like it's going to explode and all you can do is sit there yelling at me! Could you think of something else to do other than complain? I have to finish this report on marketing, then I have to work on those new capsule jets, then I have to make dinner, and then, if I have time, I'll fix your shitty machine! All right? I'm not your personal slave! Unlike you, I have a life outside this damn house!" Whoops. Too far. Bulma realized all too late what she'd just said. Vegeta's already pissed-off expression grew angrier.  
  
"I have a life, woman. It just doesn't involve you or your kind. I am the crown prince of Vegeta-sei. So just shut the fu-" Vegeta had no time to finish his sentence. Bulma had clapped a hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom.  
  
"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he stormed after her. When he got to the bathroom, he looked in and saw Bulma hunched over the toilet, gagging. He made a disgusted face (wouldn't anybody?) and left her alone.  
  
Bulma was crying. I should've listened to Goku and Chi-Chi. I am sick. Now I'll never have that report finished in time. "Dammit!" she muttered. Stupid Vegeta. Stupid gravity room. Why won't he act civilized? He was so kind to me a few nights ago. At least he cared then, even if he was drunk. She continued crying and vomiting (I hate that word) all through the night.  
  
Thank goodness my parents are at that convention in Tokyo. They won't be back for a few weeks. I should be better by then. She sighed and went into her bedroom. It was too late to think now. She lay down and fell asleep almost immediately, even though she was still wearing all her clothes. Even her shoes.  
  
Vegeta came to her room a few minutes later. He watched her sleep for a few moments, thinking. She's so pretty. Why do I feel so guilty about her getting sick? Humph. Dumb humans. Saiyans never get sick. Without giving it a single thought, Vegeta came into the room, as quietly as he could. He hovered a few inches off the ground, so she wouldn't hear his footsteps. He took off her shoes and windbreaker. Very carefully, he slipped into the bed next to her. He'd spent all of last night sitting next to her bed, watching her. It was time to get some sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Bulma woke up the next morning, she was shocked to find herself in Vegeta's strong arms. She smiled when she realized what he had done. How sweet. He really does like me. Her smile faded when she felt her stomach heave. Oh no! Not again! She pulled herself away from the bed and ran to the bathroom. This isn't good. Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy. This is horrible! Ooh! If only I'd listened to Chi-Chi and Goku, they knew something was wrong. But nooo, I had to be right, I had to be healthy. Now I'm sick as a dog. I'll bet it's the flu. Or pneumonia. Or a stomach virus! If this doesn't go away soon, I could be in big trouble. Bulma thought as she gagged (a much better word than 'vomited', don't you think?). She could feel her stomach churning and sloshing. This is going to be a loooong day.  
  
Vegeta woke up shortly after Bulma ran. He listened carefully, and heard her sobbing and gagging. He felt guilty. Did I do that? Humans are so different than Saiyans. Saiyans never get sick. I'll bet she's sick because of something I did. Great. He groaned and sat up. Well, he may have made her sick, but that didn't mean that he should skip breakfast.  
  
He changed into his usual outfit (spandex and armor) and went off into the kitchen in search of breakfast. He pulled out several dozen eggs, a few pounds of bacon, cereal, milk, a pound or two of sausage and a loaf of bread. Using his aura, he fried the eggs, bacon, sausage, and bread (for toast) and sat down to eat his mammoth sized breakfast. The eggs were a little burnt, the bacon was more raw then cooked and half of the bread disintegrated, but he didn't mind.  
  
Bulma slowly made her way into the kitchen. She took one look at the humongous meal set out and immediately ran for the bathroom. Vegeta scowled. Smart one. Now's she's sick again. He polished off the meal and went into the living room. Well, if I can't train, at least I can watch the TV. He sat down on the couch and picked up the remote. After a half hour of channel flipping, he cursed the TV.  
  
"Stupid TV. Have nothing on." He glared at the screen. His sensitive ears heard Bulma crying in the bathroom. He stormed down the hall. "What?" She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. She was still hunched over the toilet.  
  
She was sobbing too hard to give him an answer, which only angered him more. "What the hell, woman? Answer me!"  
  
"How can you just stand there? Baka! I'm sick as a dog and all you can do is complain? Ugh! At least Yamcha was human enough to ask me if something was wrong." She paused, trying to get that 'I'm-gonna-hurl' feeling to go away. "You on the other hand, I seriously doubt you could care less." She turned her face away from him.  
  
"That's where you're wrong, woman." She looked back at him, obviously surprised. "W-what?" she somehow managed to get the words out. "What did you just say?"  
  
"I said you were wrong. I care, much more than that ass ever did." He moved closer to her. Slowly, he crouched down next to her and pressed his face close to hers. "Don't ever forget it." He kissed her forehead and left the bathroom, leaving behind a very bewildered Bulma.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta! What's up?" He had barely entered the kitchen when Goku appeared in front of him. "Wanna go spar?"  
  
"The damn gravity chamber is still broken, Kakarot." He walked past Goku and opened the fridge.  
  
"Really? But that was two days ago! Usually you get Bulma to fix it right away." Goku exclaimed. Man, he must have really gotten her pissed- off. He always gets Bulma to fix it for him! "Why hasn't she fixed it yet- --did we break it that bad?"  
  
Vegeta snorted. "I've destroyed the whole thing before, Kakarot. And she always fixes it." He got out of the fridge, hoagie in hand.  
  
"But why hasn't she?" Goku started to feel like something was wrong.  
  
Vegeta shrugged and downed the sandwich. "Dunno. She said something about being sick."  
  
Goku paled. "Is she okay?" she was, after all, the first real friend he'd ever had. "C-can I go see her?"  
  
"Whatever you want, Kakarot. Just don't bother me." The prince left the room to go train.  
  
"Okay." Goku turned towards the hall. "Bulma? Hey, Bulma! Where are you?" he called out. "In the bathroom!" he heard her muffled voice shout out.  
  
"Oh. Uh, I'll wait." He went up to the bathroom door.  
  
Bulma laughed. "No, it's okay. Come on in." She watched him open the door and look around. Finally, he spotted her. She saw his expression go from happy to worried. He bent down next to her. "Are you all right, Bulma?"  
  
She sighed. I can't lie to myself anymore. "You were right, Goku."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You and Chi-Chi, you guys were right. I am sick. Do you think you could take me to the doctor's tomorrow? I really don't feel good."  
  
"Yeah, sure Bulma. Whatever you want." He was quite confused by this time. "Would you like to come to our house tomorrow afternoon? I mean, if you're up to it. I know Chi-Chi would like to see you again."  
  
Bulma smiled sweetly at him. Good ol Goku. He knows how to make me smile. "Yeah, that sounds like fun. Thanks, Goku."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being there when I needed you. Just like good friends should." He hugged her and stayed by her side for a little while. Then he teleported home to tell Chi-Chi what was going on. 


	7. The News also entitled The Trip to the D...

SEVEN  
  
"Hi, guys." Bulma greeted Goku and Gohan. "Thanks again." She climbed into the backseat of their car.  
  
"No problem, Bulma. Anything to help a friend." Goku grinned and soon they were driving into town. It wasn't long before they reached the doctor's office. "Well, we're here." Goku announced.  
  
"Thanks for the ride, you guys. I owe you one." She got out of the car and walked towards the door. On a second thought she strode back to the car and made a motion for Gohan to roll down the window. "I should be out in about an hour, so why don't you guys go shopping? My treat." She handed the boys one of her credit cards. "Go nuts. Just, don't spend it all on food, all right?" Goku hid an embarrassed smile and nodded. "Great. See you then!" They drove off, and Bulma entered the doctor's alone.  
  
"And for the past few days I've had a pounding headache and I've been really sick to my stomach. You don't think it's the flu, do you?" Bulma questioned the physician. He was an elderly man, rather short, with dark gray hair. His name was Dr. Toll, and he smiled and shook his head at Bulma.  
  
"No, Miss Briefs, I don't, but just to be sure, I'll need to run a blood-test." His warm face made Bulma relax. Thank Kami. He doesn't think it's the flu! Thank goodness Goku's not here. He can't stand needles. Bulma held out one arm obediently. The doctor carefully drew the blood and sent it down to the lab.  
  
"The results will be in in a short while, Miss Briefs. Might I suggest you go out and explore the town while you wait?" The old man smiled.  
  
"Good idea. I think I will. Besides, I have to go and tell my friends I'll be out later than planned." She calmly walked out the door into the sunshine. Hmmm. Now let's see. If I was Goku, where would I go? Bulma laughed out loud Of course! FOOD!  
  
Bulma was right. After rounding the corner, she saw a large crowd of people, all of them staring at what one man called 'the eighth wonder of the world'. She pushed her way through the crowd. There, sitting at a small table, were Goku and Gohan. Stuffing food down their throats like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Hi guys!" she called out cheerfully. Several people gave her odd looks that read 'you know these two?', but Goku and Gohan just smiled and waved. "Hey, Bulma. Are you okay?" Gohan asked her.  
  
"I don't know yet," she told them as she pulled up a chair. "The doctor had to do a blo-I mean, run some tests." Whew. That was close. Goku would've freaked if he knew there was a needle involved.  
  
Goku was, at the moment, eating large quantities of casserole. When he was done his umpteenth helping, he turned to face Bulma. "When'll the tests be in?"  
  
"A little while, I guess. That's why I came to find you. I'll be at the doctor's longer than I expected, so you'll be on your own for awhile, all right?"  
  
"Yeah, sure Bulma. Thanks! Oh, and, er, Bulma?"  
  
"Yeah, Goku?"  
  
"Don't get mad, but we kinda maxed out your card on all this food." Goku muttered sheepishly. Bulma hooted with laughter. "Oh, Goku!" she was still laughing when she gave him another credit card. "And don't blow this one on food, all right?"  
  
"All right." He sighed and got up from the table. "C'mon, Gohan, let's go to the zoo."  
  
"Yay! Bye Bulma!" the little boy called. Bulma waved and walked back down the street, giggling like a schoolgirl.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma was still laughing when she got to the doctor's office. "Oh, in a good mood, I see." The doctor ushered her into the small room. "The test results are in. I was just looking them over before you came in. Come, come, have a seat."  
  
Bulma sat down with a big smile on her face. The second she heard what the doctor had to say her smile vanished.  
  
"Congratulations, Miss Briefs. You're pregnant." 


	8. The News Sinks In

EIGHT  
  
A/N: I suddenly relized I was missing a chapter . . .never fear, Gangsta Videl is here! Or maybe you SHOULD be afraid of that . . .  
  
*insert standard disclaimer here*  
  
"Pr-pr-pregnant? Me?!" she squawked. Oh my Kami! Pregnant? How am I going to tell my parents? Or. . .or Vegeta, or Yamcha, or Goku, or Chi-Chi, or, or anybody!  
  
Dr. Toll nodded. "Two or three weeks. Somewhere around there." Bulma was speechless. She had no idea what to think, except for the one thought that kept circling around in her head. Vegeta. How was she going to tell him that he was going to be a father? Would he even be a father to their child, or would he leave her all alone?  
  
"Are you all right, Miss Briefs? Would you like to lie down for a while?" Dr. Toll was suddenly not so very cheerful and very concerned.  
  
"No, no, I'm all right. I guess I'm just . . ." she paused. Horrified was the first word to come to mind. "Surprised." Yeah, surprised. That word fits nicely. But horrified says more. A lot more.  
  
Dr. Toll was still giving her questioning looks. She gave him a weak smile and headed out the door. "I'll call you later. I guess." Sighing sadly, she walked outside to find her friends. What are they going to say? What am I going to tell them? I can't just go away for nine months! And even if I tried, I'd come home with a baby. Oh, yeah. Great way to tell my folks---just bring home a baby and tell them it's their grandkid. She sighed again, and looked down the road. She saw Goku's car and headed towards it. On the way, she passed a clothing store. She looked in the window and saw the most adorable baby outfit. It was a teeny-tiny t-shirt and a pair of itsy-bitsy overalls. I just have to buy that!  
  
So she went in. But instead of the one outfit she'd set out for, she ended up with a dozen or two. She packed them into capsules and left the store, only to bump into Goku. "Oh, hey Goku! I was, uh, just looking for you!"  
  
"Same here. Are you ready to go?" he motioned towards the car. "I really have to get Gohan home."  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go."  
  
They walked to the car and climbed inside. Gohan looked up at Bulma from the backseat. "Are you okay now, Bulma?" Bulma smiled, knowing that someone cared about her. The little boy's tone told her that he was truly worried about her, and that made her feel better. "Yep. Well, for a little while." She looked out the window.  
  
"Why's that?" he asked. Goku turned and glanced at her as well. He wanted to know, too.  
  
"Er, long story. Don't worry, I'm okay. Besides, we have to get going or your mom will get mad."  
  
"Right," Goku agreed, starting up the car and pulling it out onto the road. He knew from experience just how mad Chi-Chi could get.  
  
The rest of the ride was silent. Goku was a bit worried, since Bulma was usually a big talker. He brushed the thought aside. Bulma's my friend, she'd tell me if something was wrong. If she says she's okay, then she is.  
  
Chi-Chi stepped out of the house as the car pulled into the driveway. "Finally. I was getting worried."  
  
"Sorry, Chi-Chi. Bulma's appointment was a little longer than we thought it would be," Goku apologized. "We got here as soon as we could."  
  
"Well, that's okay. Doctors are like that." She nodded knowingly. "Come on in, Bulma. It's getting kinda dark out." She ushered them all inside.  
  
"Thanks, Chi-Chi. Look, I really think we need to talk." Bulma glanced over Chi-Chi's shoulder, watching Goku and Gohan enter the house. "You know, privately."  
  
"Gotcha. Look, why don't you go sit down in the living room? I'll get these guys out of our way and then we can talk. Sound good?"  
  
Bulma smiled. It was so good to know that Chi-Chi would listen. I doubt your gonna like what I'm about to tell you, Chi-Chi, but I have to. She sat down on the couch and Chi-Chi came into the room. "Okay, we're all set."  
  
"How'd you get those two to leave?" she asked her as Chi-Chi sat down.  
  
"Oh, it was really easy. I just told them to go off and spar or something." Bulma gulped. Chi-Chi never lets Gohan spar! Oh, man! This is serious!  
  
"So, Bulma, what did you want to talk-" Ring-ring. The phone cut Chi-Chi off. "Whoops, sorry, Bulma. I'd better get that." Chi-Chi leaned over and picked up the receiver. "Hello?. . . Doctor?. . .Bulma? Oh, yes, she's here, one sec." Chi-Chi placed her hand over the receiver. "Bulma, there's a guy on the phone for you. He says his name's Dr. Toll."  
  
Bulma's eyes widened. Kuso! Why's he calling here? "H-hello?" Bulma took the receiver from Chi-Chi. "Oh, hello Miss Briefs. I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I must ask you when you can come back down. You know, to do more tests, make sure the baby is healthy, that sort of thing."  
  
"Isn't it a little early for that? And how did you know I was here?" she was getting confused. "I called your house, Miss Briefs, and a man answered the phone. He told me you were at your friend Kakarot's house and gave me the number, rather reluctantly, I must say. And yes, it is early, but it's never too soon to make sure your child is healthy."  
  
Kakarot? Vegeta! "Oh, I see. Well, I'm free all next week. I'm really going to have to call you back, Doctor. I'm kinda busy here." "I understand, Miss Briefs. All right then. Good-bye, Miss Briefs. I'll see you then."  
  
"Bye," Bulma murmured as she hung up the receiver.  
  
"Bulma, what's wrong? Doctor's never call unless something's up." Chi-Chi placed a hand on her friends shoulder. "Come on, tell me."  
  
Bulma sighed. Might as well get it over with. "I'm pregnant." Chi-Chi was stunned for a moment, but then smiled warmly at her. "Oh, Bulma! Congratulations!" Bulma smiled, too. She felt happier knowing Chi-Chi wasn't going to blow up at her. "I didn't know you and Yamcha were back together."  
  
"We're not." Bulma looked away from Chi-Chi's questioning eyes.  
  
"If he's not the father, then who. . . ?"  
  
Bulma glanced down at the floor. "Vegeta."  
  
"What?" Chi-Chi was shocked.  
  
"Vegeta's the father." Bulma managed out in a small, sad voice.  
  
"Bulma, I don't believe you!" Chi-Chi jumped up.  
  
"It's true." Bulma looked at Chi-Chi sadly.  
  
"Of all the guys to sleep with! Do you know how many people that man has killed? Bulma? What got into you?"  
  
"I don't know, all right?" Bulma stood up, angry and defensive. "All I know is that one minute we were talking, the next we were kissing, the next. . ." she trailed off. Tears began to well up in her eyes and she sat back down.  
  
"He kissed you?" Chi-Chi asked. Bulma nodded. She couldn't speak. She thought that if she opened her mouth, she might start crying. "Oh, Bulma, . . ." Chi-Chi sat down beside her sobbing friend and rubbed her back. "There, there. It'll be okay. Don't worry, we'll figure this out."  
  
"Thanks, Chi-Chi. You're a life-saver." She hugged her friend, and Chi-Chi looked Bulma right in the eye. "How far along are you?"  
  
"Two and a half weeks."  
  
"Two and a half. . ." Chi-Chi repeated, mentally counting down to find an exact date. "Oh, come on, Bulma, cheer up. Think positive. You're gonna be a mommy now! Just think of all the cute little things you can buy. It's a great reason to go shopping . . ."  
  
Bulma stopped sobbing and smiled at Chi-Chi. It was a weak smile, but at least now she'd stopped crying.  
  
"I'll tell you what, Bulma. Tomorrow we'll go to the mall, just the two of us, and we'll go shopping for you and your baby. How's that sound?"  
  
"Great. I'm sorry I'm being such a bother, but. . ."  
  
"Oh, you're not a bother at all!"  
  
Bulma grinned. Chi-Chi's always making me feel better about myself. I'll have to repay her for that one day. "Do you think I could stay here tonight? I really don't feel up to telling my parents. Not yet, anyway."  
  
"You know, eventually they will figure it out." Bulma couldn't help laughing when Chi-Chi put a pillow under her shirt. "I don't think they'd believe it's gas, do you?"  
  
Now both girls were laughing. "What about Goku? Do you think he'd figure it out?" This caused yet another uproar of laughter. Bulma was laughing so hard, she had tears streaming down her face. Chi-Chi was down on the floor, laughing so hard she couldn't get up. After they calmed down, Chi-Chi stood up, removed the pillow and lay it back down on the couch.  
  
"You can stay here as long as you want, Bulma. If you ever need a place to stay, the doors are always open. But if they're locked, you're outta luck." They erupted in laughter yet again.  
  
They were still laughing when Goku and Gohan came in a little while later.  
  
"What's with Mom and Bulma?" Gohan asked his father. Goku shrugged. "I don't know, son. Must be pretty funny, though."  
  
"Oh, hey you two. Hurry up and get ready for dinner, Bulma's staying over tonight, so change out of those dirty clothes." Chi-Chi ushered her son and husband towards their rooms.  
  
"Yes, Mom."  
  
"Yes, Chi-Chi." Both said, and obediently went and changed. When they came back into the kitchen, Bulma and Chi-Chi were already seated and each had a plate.  
  
"So, Bulma," Goku began, "why're staying over? Is something wrong at your house?" He began shoveling food onto his plate.  
  
Yeah, and his name's Vegeta. "No reason, really, I just felt like it. I miss you guys." Okay, that was close. A little too close for comfort, thank-you-very-much, Kami!  
  
Chi-Chi saw Bulma's face and quickly changed the subject. Fortunately for Bulma, Goku and Gohan were too absorbed in their meal to see her expression. "So, Gohan, what did you and your father do today?"  
  
Bulma let out a sigh of relief. `Thank-you', she mouthed. Chi-Chi nodded, not wanting Gohan to realize what was going on. 


	9. A Visit to the Sons

NINE  
  
After dinner that night, Chi-Chi brought Bulma to the bedroom and shut the door. Bulma groaned and lay down on the bed. "Ugh, I'm exhausted."  
  
"Better get used to it. Look, I don't want to tell you what to do, but-"  
  
"But you want me to tell your family so they don't think I've gone nuts?"  
  
"I was going to say you oughta tell your folks that you were staying here for a little while, but hey, whatever you want." They giggled and Chi- Chi sat next to Bulma. "I know it's not easy telling people, but-"  
  
"My parents are still in Tokyo. And at least you didn't have to tell your ex-boyfriend, and besides, you and Goku were-" Bulma clasped both hands over her mouth, her face a mixture of horror and shock. "Oh dear Kami." She sat up.  
  
"Bulma, are you okay? Goku! Goku get in here! Hurry!" Chi-Chi yelled. In a flash (no, literally, there was a flash, Goku teleported into the room) Goku was right next to the bed. "What, what, are you guys all right? Chi-Chi? Bulma?" He was scared that something was wrong (wouldn't anybody?).  
  
"Vegeta." Bulma was looking straight ahead, and her voice quivered just slightly.  
  
"Oh my Kami." Chi-Chi slumped to the floor next to Bulma.  
  
"I-is that really such a bad thing, Bulma? I always thought---"  
  
"Yes, Goku, that is a big deal. You're not . . . but you're . . . ooh," Chi-Chi moaned.  
  
"Huh? What in the . . .?" Goku started, but Bulma interrupted him.  
  
"Oh! This is not good, not good at all, no siree."  
  
"Why's Vegeta such a big deal?" Goku asked.  
  
"BECAUSE I'M PREGNANT, YOU LUNKHEAD!" Bulma jumped up and screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Pregnant?" he asked in a small voice, a look of utter surprise on his face, but one word immediately came to his mind. Trunks.  
  
"YES! AND D'YA KNOW WHY VEGETA'S SUCH A BIG DEAL? 'CAUSE HE'S THE FATHER!" Bulma lie back down on the bed and started crying. Chi-Chi rubbed the small of her back, and Goku sat down on the bed next to the two.  
  
"Hey, it'll be okay, Bulma. You could've done worse."  
  
She turned her face to see Goku. "Oh yeah? How?"  
  
He grinned that famous grin of his. "It coulda been Yamcha . . ." he ducked quickly, with good reason. Both Chi-Chi and Bulma had thrown pillows at him. He, of course, picked the pillows up and threw them back at the girls.  
  
"Ahh!" they screamed, and soon a pillow fight was going on. It didn't take long for Goku to realize he was losing. "Hey, no fair, two on one!" The girls just laughed and grinned and bombarded him with even more pillows.  
  
"Argh! Help! Hey, Gohan, help!" his father cried out as Chi-Chi and Bulma beat the living stuffing out of him. He was crouched on the floor, and both women were standing over him, beating him with pillows. "Help me!" The little boy ran into the room---and immediately cracked up. Bulma grinned at him, then threw a pillow at him.  
  
War had broken out, guys vs. girls, and neither side was winning.  
  
After a little while, both teams collapsed onto the bed, exhausted.  
  
"Whew. That was fun, Chi-Chi. We oughta do this more often." Bulma was panting slightly, tired from the war.  
  
Chi-Chi nodded in agreement. "And next time, we'll win."  
  
"Yeah right! In your dreams!" Goku threw the pillow he was laying on at his wife. She ducked playfully, then grew serious. "Okay, you guys, fun's over. Time to go to sleep."  
  
"Aww, Mom . . ." Gohan moaned.  
  
"Don't 'aww, mom' me, Mister! Bedtime. NOW!" she pointed towards the stairs.  
  
"Yes, mom." Gohan waved good night to Bulma then sulked his way up the stairs. Bulma smiled at his retreating figure and waved. "Good night, you guys."  
  
"'Night, Bulma." Goku called as he and Chi-Chi left the room together.  
  
"Get some rest, Bulma. We've got a big day ahead of us."  
  
As soon as they had left, Bulma shut the door and sighed. I should've known. Those two're my friends, they won't be disappointed in me. My parents, well, that's a different story. She changed into one of Chi-Chi's nightgowns and tried to sleep. It was hard for her to do; she'd grown used to sleeping next to Vegeta. But after tossing and turning restlessly, she finally fell asleep.  
  
Vegeta, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. He just couldn't fall asleep without Bulma next to him. Angrily he got up and flew out the window. Where the hell are you, woman? As he was flying past Goku's house, he felt her ki. Still at Kakarot's, eh? Well, not for long. . . calmly he flew to the window. He could see her, tossing and turning. He smirked. Quietly he flew in through the open window. He watched as she turned towards him, almost as if she knew he was there. Calmly, he moved next to her. He started to pick her up, but thought better of it.  
  
No, no, if I take her, that bitch and Kakarot'll be out to find her. Grrrr. . . why the hell do they care so much? It's not like she's worth anything to them. Muttering to himself, he slipped into the bed with her.  
  
Now at this same moment, Goku felt a strong ki come close. He sat up in bed. "Vegeta," he whispered, and turned towards the wall that separated his bedroom form Bulma's. He knew Vegeta was there, the only question was: why? Chi-Chi placed a hand on his chest, trying to pull him back down.  
  
"Goku, please, go to sleep." Reluctantly, he lie down, slowly, making sure that Vegeta's ki did not rise, or that Bulma's did not lower.  
  
Early the next morning, Goku went to Bulma's room. Quietly, he peeked inside. He saw Vegeta stand up and fly out the window. Bulma rolled over, still asleep. Calmly, he backed away from the door, only to bump into Chi- Chi.  
  
"Goku! What are you doing?" she sounded angry.  
  
"Um, er, uh, nothing, Chi-Chi. Just checking to see if Bulma was awake." He shut the door quickly.  
  
"Hmm. . .Well, if you're finished, your breakfast is on the table." Chi-Chi had barely finished the sentence before Goku flew to the table (Well, not literally. Chi-Chi'd probably kill him if he did). Chi-Chi sighed. "Men," she muttered, before opening Bulma's door. "Wakey, wakey," she called out joyfully.  
  
"Oh," Bulma moaned, "do I have to ?" She wrapped herself up real tight in the blankets.  
  
"Yes. I promised you a shopping trip, remember?" Chi-Chi grinned. If this doesn't get her up, nothing will.  
  
Chi-Chi was right. The word 'shopping' had Bulma up like a shot. In just a few moments, she'd changed from a purple nightgown into a red, long- sleeved, short-skirted dress, orange vest, and red hi-top sneakers. She and Chi-Chi grinned at each other for a couple of seconds.  
  
"All set!" she cried out happily. Then Bulma's smile faded. "Uh, Chi-Chi? Do you think we could hold the trip off for a little while?"  
  
"Sure, but, w---" Bulma rushed past Chi-Chi and darted into the bathroom. Chi-Chi winced when she heard Bulma start gagging. "Oh. That's why." Chi- Chi leaned against the doorframe as she watched Bulma gag. Poor thing. Geez, I think morning sickness is the worst part of having a baby. Well, except for actually having the baby, that is. Boy, is she in for some fun. Chi-Chi knelt down beside her friend and rubbed the small of her back.  
  
"Hey, it'll be okay soon. Don't worry. Everything will work out in the end."  
  
"Thanks, Chi-Chi. I don't know what I'd do without you." She managed a grim smile. Chi-Chi smiled back, and the two stayed like that for several hours, waiting out Bulma's morning sickness. 


	10. Yamcha's Realization also entitled Retur...

TEN  
  
It was mid-morning before the two ladies left for the mall.  
  
"Whew. Boy, I didn't know the mall was going to be so crowded today. I don't think we're gonna have much luck shopping today, Bulma." Chi-Chi commented as the two pushed their way through the crowds of people.  
  
Bulma laughed good-naturedly. "At least we're out of the house. Boy, does it feel good to not have to listen to complaints all day." Chi- Chi nodded in agreement, and the two worked their way around the mall. They had a great time. They even found a new store that specialized in baby clothes.  
  
"Oh, look at this one!" Bulma squealed, holding up an itty-bitty yellow onesie with little ducks imprinted on it.  
  
"Oh, that is so cute!" Chi-Chi picked up a tiny, navy blue hat. "Oh, and what about this?"  
  
"Oh!" Bulma took the hat from Chi-Chi and added it to the cart. It went that way for hours. Either one would find something so 'sweet' or 'adorable' that they couldn't put it down. A few hours (and ten thousand dollars) later the girls decided to grab some lunch.  
  
They were enjoying their meal and having tons of fun gossiping when all of a sudden, Bulma stopped smiling and laughing. She turned her head away from Chi-Chi.  
  
"Bulma, are you all right?" Chi-Chi followed Bulma's gaze. It led her straight to Yamcha and Monique.  
  
"That bastard . . ."Bulma began, but Chi-Chi cut her off.  
  
"Hey, forget about Yamcha, all right? You've moved on, you're above him now. Think of something else, like your baby. Hmm?" Bulma smiled and faced Chi-Chi again.  
  
"You're right. Who needs a bastard like him, anyways? I just feel bad for that little slut of his . . ." she sighed. "Poor thing. She doesn't even realize what she's gotten into." Chi-Chi nodded sympathetically.  
  
"It's a real shame." They continued their 'pro-baby, anti-Yamcha' conversation for quite some time.  
  
Yamcha chose this moment to notice the two girls. "Hey, Monique, check it out."  
  
The blonde smiled sweetly at him. "What say we go and say hello, eh, babe?" Monique smiled and nodded, tantalizing him in a very sexy way. (Have you noticed that she rarely speaks? Interesting . . .)  
  
"Hey, Bulma, what's happenin'?" Bulma's blood ran cold when she heard that all-too familiar voice behind her. You really wanna know, Yamcha? Okay. Well, for starters, I hate you, I love Vegeta, and I'm having his kid. That's pretty much it.  
  
"Nothing, Yamcha." She growled. Her words seemed friendly, but her tone said 'bite-me'.  
  
Chi-Chi made a face at him. "Why, hello, Yamcha. Fancy seeing you here." Her voice was dripping sarcasm.  
  
Fortunately, Yamcha either didn't notice or he was too busy not listening. He grinned when he realized that Bulma was uncomfortable around Monique. Heh, heh. Good. She deserves it, making me look like an idiot at that club.  
  
Bulma was trying very hard to concentrate on something other than Yamcha. Think about the baby, think about the baby, think about the baby she chanted silently. Don't think about that low-life baka, worry about what your parents are going to say. Bulma silently fumed, and Chi-Chi could see her anger rising.  
  
"So, Chi-Chi, how's Goku's training going?" Chi-Chi scowled. She knew good and well what he was trying to do. He's trying to get Bulma mad by having that girl around! Well, we'll just see about that.  
  
"Oh, it's going fine." She rolled her eyes as she spoke to him. Yeah, like you even care.  
  
"Really? Well, I'm not surprised. He's the strongest guy in the universe! So, what brings you two to the mall?" He held Monique closer. Bulma felt like hurling.  
  
"What most people do at malls. Shop." Bulma snapped. She pointed to the bags at their feet. There had to be at least a dozen, and most of them were full of capsules.  
  
Yamcha nodded silently. Monique giggled and wrapped her arms around his.  
  
I think I'm gonna hurl. I'm under way too much pressure for him to be doing this to me. Ugh. If they don't leave soon, I just might have to give that ass what he deserves. Bulma sighed and took a deep breath. Just calm down. Stress can't be good for the baby. Just relax, he'll leave soon. I hope.  
  
Chi-Chi pushed her chair back and stood up. "Well, it was nice seeing you, Yamcha, but we really must go now." Bulma stood, they grabbed the bags, and left.  
  
"Good-bye!" Bulma called out to them. "And good riddance." She muttered to her friend. Chi-Chi started laughing, and they were both giggling when they left.  
  
"Humph." Yamcha snorted. "They were just jealous of you, babe." Monique giggled and they walked off. Yamcha tried to smile, but he felt miserable. Oh, man. Now I've done it. There are few words to describe what he felt: torment, pain, and a sinking feeling in his stomach. But most of all, he felt sad and heart broken. I've got Monique now, I don't need Bulma. He watched Bulma leave through the mall doors, a sinking feeling in his heart. She's gone. I have to get her back. Somehow.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hi, Mom, hi Dad. I'm home!" Bulma called out cheerfully. Chi-Chi'd just barely dropped her off at Capsule Corp., and was now on her way home. Fortunately for both of them, the Briefs' car was in the driveway, meaning that Bulma wouldn't have to be alone with Vegeta that night.  
  
"Why, hello, Bulma. Did you miss us?" her mother asked, smiling. Both of her parents were in the kitchen, and Vegeta was gone. Figures. Bulma thought.  
  
"Yes, dear, did anything happen while we were gone?" her father added.  
  
Bulma gulped. Oh! Did they have to ask? Should I just tell them about the baby, or wait? Nah, I guess I'd better wait. Vegeta deserves to know before they do. He is the father, after all. "Nothing, really." I'm just . . .having a baby.  
  
"Nothing?" her mother seemed surprised.  
  
"Well, I did visit Goku and them and Chi-Chi and I did go out shopping today," she said slowly, making sure not to tell them the real reason she had stayed over.  
  
"Was that fun?"  
  
"It woulda been if Yamcha and his girlfriend hadn't been there, too." Bulma practically spit out the word 'girlfriend'.  
  
"Don't worry, dear. You'll find someone soon, I just know it." Her father grinned that 'I'm-so-proud-of-my-little-girl-because-she's-so- independent-she-doesn't-need-anybody's-help' grin.  
  
Bulma tried to smile, but she knew from the sinking feeling in her stomach that her dad's attitude was about to change. Sooner than you think, Dad. Much sooner.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Humph," Vegeta grunted. So far, none of the Bulma's family had seen him. You don't think they could miss a person hovering by their window. Ugh. Of all the humans out there, I got stuck with the blind bakas. He growled in disgust. At least she's pretty. And smart, too. But blind, if she can't see the man hovering at her kitchen windows.  
  
Calmly he glided in through the open windows. He smirked when he saw the whole family turn and stare.  
  
"Oh, hi Vegeta. How have you been?" Mrs. Briefs asked. The doctor was still watching him, but at the mention of Vegeta's name, Bulma had turned away and was now studying the pattern on the tiles.  
  
How am I going to tell him that he's a father? Bulma suddenly felt like crying. There's no way he'll stay around once he finds out. He'll leave, and I'll have to raise our baby alone. She kept her eyes on the floor. Luckily, both her parents were talking to the Saiyan Prince, and didn't notice Bulma's odd behavior.  
  
Vegeta, however, noted Bulma's behavior right away. What the hell is wrong with her? Damn humans. I'll never understand them. But why would I want to? "Fine." He grunted. He'd never been a real conversationalist, why start now?  
  
"I see the gravity chamber's broken again. I could fix it if you want." Dr. Briefs offered. Vegeta smiled a sly smile. The doctor took this for a yes and went off to repair the broken machinery before Vegeta got angry.  
  
"Anything exciting happen while we were gone?" Mrs. Briefs said in her usual cheery tone. Bulma blushed and hunched over in her chair.  
  
Other than the fact that I'm now as crazy as Kakarot? "No," he growled, and stormed off to his room. I'll find out what's bothering that woman if it kills me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma straightened in her chair. She wasn't sure if he noticed her or not, but she hoped he hadn't. She took a deep breath. The truth'll come out sooner or later. I have to tell him. If I don't, I'll just be lying to myself. And to everybody else. She sighed, and headed up to her room. Now if only I could figure out a way to tell him . . .  
  
Bulma lay on her bed for hours, trying her hardest to think of a way to tell Vegeta the news. "How do you tell someone that you're having their baby?" she murmured softly. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Bulma! Dinner!" she heard her father call.  
  
"Coming!" she replied. Sighing sadly, she got up and went into the kitchen. She still hadn't figured out how to tell him, and she'd been planning on doing so tonight! Oh, well. A couple more days can't hurt.  
  
She sat down at the table wordlessly. She watched both of her parents enter the room and sit down as well. After they had been sitting for a few minutes, Vegeta entered the house through the front door. He eyed the family at the table. Once again, Bulma looked down, this time at her plate, and refused to make eye contact with him. He raised one eyebrow at her, but said nothing.  
  
Why isn't she looking at me, dammit? Have I offended her? Vegeta tugged at the towel that was hanging around his neck. Damn baka. One day she says she likes me, now she won't even look at me. Baka. Eyeing Bulma again, he left the kitchen and headed for his room.  
  
"Thank Kami," Bulma murmured as she watched Vegeta leave the room.  
  
"Did you say something, dear?"  
  
"Uh, great turkey," Bulma's mother looked wary, but didn't ask.  
  
"All right then." She said happily, and the meal continued. 


	11. The Truth Comes Out also entitled Vegeta...

ELEVEN  
  
Later that night Bulma was still worrying about how Vegeta would take the news. She still wasn't sure if he'd stay and play daddy, or if he'd leave her all alone. And she still didn't know how to tell him. Fortunately for her, it wouldn't be long before the news came out, and their destinies revealed.  
  
She had already changed into her nightgown, a pink silk one that had spaghetti straps and ended mid-thigh, and was laying on her bed, quietly, when all of a sudden a very angry Vegeta came crashing through the doorway.  
  
"All right woman, out with it. What the hell is bothering you?" his fists were clenched and his eyes were narrow.  
  
Bulma gasped, and tried to move away. She was on her back, crawling into the corner, trying to shield herself and move at the same time. Her eyes were wide with terror.  
  
Slowly, Vegeta stalked over to her. He glared down at the small mass of fear. "I said what the hell is bothering you, woman. Answer me!"  
  
Frantically, Bulma looked all around. There was no escaping it. She took a deep breath, and tried to remain calm. Her head lolled to one side, and stayed there for a few moments. Slowly, she looked back at Vegeta, her eyes bright and afraid.  
  
"Do you love me?" she asked him in a small voice. Her voice wobbled, as if she were about to cry.  
  
Vegeta raised one eyebrow. "Is that it? That's what's been bothering you?" He sounded angry.  
  
"Do you love me?" Bulma asked again, a little more confidence in her voice.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Bulma sighed with relief. He really does love me! But will he stay? "Would you . . . would you ever leave me?" her voice was shaking again. She was petrified with fear, but did her best to remain calm.  
  
Vegeta made a face. What the fuck? Is this what's bothering her? Damn. I'll never understand how Kakarot can live with a human.  
  
After a few moments had passed, Bulma asked him again: "Would you ever leave me? Alone?" He watched as a single tear fell down her cheek.  
  
"After seeing what it did to you last time, no."  
  
Bulma let out the breath she had been holding. "Oh thank Kami!" she cried out. She ran over to him and hugged him. She let go of him after a moment, and took a step back. She looked at Vegeta once more. "I . . .I don't know how to tell you this, Vegeta, but . . ." She hesitated.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"But . . .I'm pregnant." She turned to face the floor.  
  
Vegeta stood still. He seemed unaffected by the news. "Pregnant?" he asked, his tone slightly confused.  
  
"It . . .it means I'm going to have a baby." She muttered, without ever taking her eyes off the floor. Tears streamed down her face now, tears of pain and embarrassment. "Yours." She began to cry.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. What?! What the hell is she talking about? It's impossible! It can't be! The Prince of Saiyans, mate with a lowly human? Never!  
  
He blinked a few times, trying to get over the shock. He looked back at the girl crying on the floor. Sighing to himself, he picked her up in his strong arms and lay her down on her bed. She watched him through watery eyes as he tucked her in and kissed her forehead. He lay next to her until she was asleep.  
  
"Good-bye, Bulma." He whispered softly. He kissed her again, then walked out on the balcony. Taking one last look at the sleeping figure, he flew off into the night.  
  
In the bed, Bulma stirred. "Vegeta?" she whispered. "Vegeta, where did you . . .?" She sat up and saw the open doors leading out to the balcony. "No," she whispered, her fear rising. "He wouldn't . . ."  
  
In one swift movement, she jumped out of bed and pulled on her robe. Clutching it to her chest, she darted out fast enough to see Vegeta disappear into the night. "No," she breathed. "NNOOOOOOOO!!" she cried out, but it was too late. Vegeta was gone. Bulma fell to her knees, sobbing. "You promised me that you wouldn't leave. You promised me." 


	12. Yamcha Returns also entitled Vegeta Make...

TWELVE  
  
When Bulma awoke the next morning, she was still out on the balcony. She glanced around, trying to remember why she was out there, and then she remembered: Vegeta. She stood up and ran around Capsule Corp. in a frenzy, trying to find any trace that he had returned, but it was useless. He was gone.  
  
"No," she whispered. It can't be. He must be here! He promised me he would never leave! He said he'd stay. Bulma's body racked with sobs. She buried her face in her hands, and fell down on her knees, totally alone and helpless.  
  
The days passed by slowly. One morning, as Bulma got out of bed, she glanced at the calendar. It had been exactly six weeks since Vegeta had left, leaving her all alone in the huge building. That also meant she was now two months pregnant. She realized that there was almost no chance of Vegeta ever living up to his promise. She stared at the calendar for a few more moments, before she fell to her knees, crying in self-pity.  
  
It was at this moment that Goku, Chi-Chi and Gohan arrived at Capsule Corp. They had come to visit with Bulma and train in the gravity chamber. Goku knocked on the door.  
  
"Hello? Hey, Bulma, it's us! Is everything okay?" At first his voice had been friendly, but the last sentence was full of worry. He turned the handle on the door, and pushed. The door opened, revealing the empty kitchen and the hallway where Bulma was crying.  
  
"Bulma?" Chi-Chi cried as she ran over to her friend. She knelt down beside Bulma and touched her back. "Are you all right? Did---did something happen?" By this time, both Goku and Gohan had reached Bulma, and were kneeling around her as well.  
  
"Vegeta," she choked out, still weeping.  
  
"Vegeta? Did he do something to you?" Chi-Chi gripped one of Bulma's hands tightly in her own.  
  
"He left," she murmured in a voice barely above a whisper. "After he promised me he would never leave." Chi-Chi looked up at Goku in disbelief. Goku looked over at Chi-Chi as well, and the two locked eyes. It was almost as if they could read each other's minds.  
  
"Bulma?" Gohan asked, his voice cutting through the silence. "Why did he promise you that?" Chi-Chi and Goku quickly turned their attention to their son.  
  
"Gohan . . ." his mother warned. "Don't bother Bulma. She's having a hard time."  
  
Bulma wiped her eyes. "It's all right, Chi-Chi. Well, Gohan, you see, it's because . . . because . . ." she hesitated. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Because I'm having a baby." She opened her eyes. There. I said it. She felt relieved.  
  
"Oh, wow!" Gohan laughed. "Really Bulma?"  
  
"Mm-hmm," Bulma nodded. The little boy laughed and his parents smiled. Bulma smiled, too. After all of the fear, and the hardships and pain, she felt that she could finally relax.  
  
"What happened?" Chi-Chi asked her.  
  
Bulma's heart sunk. I wish I didn't have to be the one to tell you. "Er, well, it's not really appropriate for Gohan," she said, eyeing him warily. The little boy understood and went into the living room to watch TV. "That's better. Well, it all started a couple of weeks ago, at my cousin's wedding . . ."  
  
  
  
  
  
" . . .and that's it. That's everything." Bulma took a deep breath. She'd just finished telling Goku and his family her version of what happened.  
  
"Wow . . ."Goku and Chi-Chi, as well as Gohan, who had come back into the room some time ago, were all speechless.  
  
Goku was the first to recover. "And when you told him, he left?"  
  
Bulma hesitated. "Not exactly. He left after I fell asleep, so it wasn't like I told him and he flew off." She clenched her fists angrily. She suddenly realized how much harder it would be for her without him there. That selfish bastard. He knew how much this was going to hurt me, and he did it anyway!  
  
"Uh, Bulma, are you okay?" Chi-Chi leaned closer to her friend, who was still kneeling in the hallway.  
  
Goku saw Bulma grit her teeth and quickly pulled Gohan up on his feet. "Come on, son, let's go outside." Without waiting for a response, he pulled Gohan outside, not a minute too soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bulma?" Chi-Chi knelt down next her friend.  
  
"THAT SELFISH BASTARD!" Bulma's outburst knocked Chi-Chi back. "IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON YOU VEGETA, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"  
  
"Calm down, Bulma," Chi-Chi pleaded.  
  
"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I? HE LEFT ME ALL ALONE, AND PREGNANT, AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?" Bulma was standing over Chi-Chi, who was now backed into a corner. "HOW CALM WOULD YOU BE?"  
  
Chi-Chi didn't answer. "THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!" Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs. All of a sudden, her eyes widened and she clapped her hands over her mouth.  
  
Oh my Kami. "Oh, Chi-Chi, I'm sorry, I just . . ." Bulma voice was shaking, and she couldn't finish the sentence.  
  
Chi-Chi stood up slowly, fearing another outburst. Slowly, carefully, she reached out and touched Bulma's back. "It'll be okay, Bulma. You don't need him, we'll all help you out once the baby's born. Don't worry, we all understand what you're going through. We'll help you through this. I promise."  
  
Tears fell from Bulma's eyes. "Thanks, Chi-Chi. I don't know what I'd do without you guys." You're wrong about one thing, though, Chi-Chi. I'll always need Vegeta. No matter what.  
  
  
  
  
  
'What are you doing?' Vegeta's conscience had caught up with him. 'How can you leave her all alone?' Shut up! Just shut up! He growled. He'd flown for days, and was now somewhere in Europe. I can't have a child with such a weakling! The Prince of Saiyans, with a pathetic human? Never!  
  
'But it's your child.'  
  
I don't care about that brat.  
  
'What about Bulma?'  
  
What about her? Vegeta was trying his hardest to keep his conscience quiet, but it wasn't working. He was in a large clearing, smack dab in the middle of a large forest. He was scowling, angry that he was losing a fight. Even if it was to a voice inside his head. . .  
  
'How can you leave her all alone?'  
  
Easily.  
  
'But don't you love her?'  
  
Vegeta sighed angrily, and clenched his fists. Damn. He turned around and faced the eastern edge of the clearing.  
  
'You won't regret this.' The voice taunted.  
  
Oh, shut up. He took off, going much slower than this way around. He needed time to think.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma sighed and gazed at the digital clock next to her bed. It still said 3:17. "Ooh." She groaned. I'll never get to sleep. It had been a week and a half since that day Goku had come over, and she was restless. She hadn't slept well for days, and she still hadn't told her parents about her pregnancy. She stared at the clock. 3:18. 3:19. 3:20. She closed her eyes, and after a few long minutes, finally fell asleep.  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
Bulma was awakened by the sound of someone knocking at the door. The alarm clock told her that it was approximately 6:15. Reluctantly, she pulled on her pink fleece robe and went to answer the door. Rubbing her eyes sleepily, she opened the door. "Yamcha?" she gasped in surprise.  
  
The man grinned. "Hey, Bulma." He was kneeling on the doorstep, with one arm behind his back. He pulled his arm out, revealing a beautiful bouquet of pink roses. He handed them to her.  
  
"Wha-what are you doing here?" she asked, taking the bouquet he had handed her. She fingered one of the roses, tracing the petals.  
  
"I'm sorry, Bulma. I never should've let you go. I love you, Bulma. I didn't realize it until I thought I'd lost you. Say you'll forgive me?" he grasped one of her hands.  
  
Bulma gasped. He wants me back? "What about your other girlfriends? What about Monique?" She eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"I dumped them all, Bulma. I don't need them, I need you."  
  
Bulma could only stare at him. He dumped them all? For me? But I . . .I can't go back to him. I don't love him anymore. "I'm sorry, Yamcha." She murmured sadly, and began to close the door. She dropped the bouquet on the floor.  
  
"Bulma, wait!" he held out his hand and stopped the door from shutting. "But Bulma, I need you!" She looked at him. He was standing there, one hand in the doorway, a confused look on his face. He'd even put a suit on for her. "Don't leave me again!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Yamcha," she repeated. "I don't love you anymore."  
  
"Don't love me!" he spat out the words. "But you've always loved me!" He seemed more angry than sad. He swung the door open and came inside the kitchen.  
  
"I used to, but not anymore. I have someone else, Yamcha, someone who loves me for me. Not because I'm available." She watch his face fall. Serves him right, after everything he's done to me over the years.  
  
"Who could ever love you, besides me? Nobody. I'm the only one, Bulma. I always have been and I always will be." He grinned smugly.  
  
Bulma eyes widened in anger. Like hell you want me back! You only want me so you can say you got me. Well, that ain't happenin'!  
  
"You might say love me," she said, her voice calm, even though she was far from it, " but I'll never love you again. I have someone, Yamcha, who, unlike you, will always be there for me. You just want me back because you're so possessive. You don't love me."  
  
Yamcha stood there for a moment, frozen stiff with shock. He shook his head, trying to shake off her message. I don't buy it. Who else is she gonna get, Krillin? Ha! Maybe she got with Vegeta. Yeah, and the world is flat. "Fuck it, Bulma. You know you love me. What, are you still upset about your cousin's wedding?"  
  
Bulma shook with anger. She clenched her fists so hard, her knuckles went white. Through clenched teeth, she growled "Why the hell shouldn't I be? You were the one on the couch with that other girl, weren't you? It's not just the wedding, it's the fact that you always cheated on me, and I always forgave you and took you back. And then you did it again. Well, not anymore, Yamcha. Never. We're through."  
  
Yamcha was taken back. She's not gonna forgive me? Ever? "Through?" he repeated in a weak voice.  
  
"Yes, Yamcha. You and I are through." Bulma was much calmer now. Stupid hormones. "I'm never gonna let you come crawling back to me again. I've moved on." She looked over her shoulder sadly. "Good bye." She whispered, her voice a mixture of sadness and independence.  
  
Yamcha just stood there for a moment, taking it all in. "Bulma?"  
  
"Yes, Yamcha?" she turned to face him.  
  
"C-can I ask you a question?"  
  
"What?" she tilted her head slightly. She knew he wasn't about to ask her out again. He knows there's someone else.  
  
"Who is it?" There was a definite sadness in his voice, along with a questioning hope.  
  
Bulma took a deep breath and looked away from her ex. "Vegeta."  
  
"VEGETA?!" Yamcha yelled. Bulma winced. "What can Vegeta give you that I can't?" He practically spit out the prince's name.  
  
Here goes. "Um . . .a baby," she looked down at the floor, an embarrassed blush creeping up on her face.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with me, Bulma! I could give you a baby, too." The man sounded desperate. He obviously didn't understand what she was trying to tell him. Baka.  
  
Bulma stifled a laugh. "No, you don't get it Yamcha." She looked to him, a smile growing on her face. "I'm having a baby." 


	13. Vegeta To The Rescue

THIRTEEN  
  
"WHAT?!" Bulma kept smiling, even though Yamcha was screaming his head off. She grinned when she saw his horrified expression.  
  
"Mm-hmm." She fluttered her eyelashes, trying to get a reaction out of him. Which wasn't hard.  
  
"Why . . .how . . .when . . .what . . .?" Yamcha didn't know what to say. She's pregnant? Aw, man! Now what? Is she gonna marry Vegeta or something? Or . . .is it mine? I mean, we only did it a couple of times, but . . .there's still a chance, right? Naw, if it was mine, why'd she say Vegeta's name? His surprise turned to anger. What the hell was Vegeta doing, sleeping with my girl?  
  
Yamcha was so busy getting pissed, he didn't notice that Vegeta's ki was slowly growing closer.  
  
"GRRRRRR," Yamcha growled, his anger taking over. "What possessed you to sleep with that murderer?" He yelled at Bulma, who was very afraid. She knew that if Yamcha got mad enough, he might hurt her. Or the baby. She looked around frantically, trying to find something to defend herself with.  
  
"How could you? You . . . you'd rather sleep with an alien monkey than a man of your own species and intellect! Slut! Bitch! Whore! I can't believe you left me for some overgrown troll doll!" Yamcha swung at her in a blind rage.  
  
Bulma felt the stinging blow as his hand hit her face with all his might. He hit her with such force that she fell down onto her knees. She raised one hand to her stinging cheek, and used her other to hold herself up. "AAAAH!" she screamed as she curled up into as tight a ball as she could. She screamed again as she covered her head with her arms and shut her eyes. She waited for the crunching blow and sharp pain that death would bring.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta's blood ran cold. What the hell? He thought, but then it hit him: Bulma. Something was wrong. Dammit. I should've been going faster. He scolded himself. He shot into high speed, heading towards Capsule Corp. with all his might. If anything happens to her . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
Good-bye, world. Bulma thought. Yamcha was getting closer. Any minute now, and I'll be dead. Maybe it won't hurt. She was shaking, wishing desperately for a miracle to save her life. She closed her eyes again, sat up straight, and prepared for her end.  
  
CRASH! The sound rang in Bulma's ears. She sat still for a moment, shaking. She opened her eyes, shocked to see her hands, her body . . .When she looked up, she saw that Vegeta was standing in between her and Yamcha, protecting her. The crash had been him, coming through the ceiling.  
  
"Vegeta," she whispered. He came back. He really does love me!  
  
He looked over his shoulder at her and smirked. She suddenly felt safe and protected. Vegeta would never let anything happen to her.  
  
"You bastard!" Yamcha yelled, fully enraged. "You slept with my girl!"  
  
"Your girl?" Vegeta stepped forward. "As I recall, you dumped her." Vegeta laughed. "If you value your life, human, you'll stay away from my mate."  
  
Yamcha got so mad over that he tried to hit Vegeta. Vegeta knocked his arm out of the way with one hand. "Baka," he laughed. Yamcha growled and charged Vegeta. Vegeta merely put his hand out and knocked Yamcha over.  
  
"You'll never win, baka," Yamcha growled. He knew he was defeated, but he had to keep trying.  
  
Vegeta cocked one eyebrow. "I'm going to count to ten. Then, I'm gonna fry you. One." Vegeta began ticking off fingers. Yamcha gasped in horror once he realized Vegeta wasn't kidding around.  
  
"Two." Yamcha was off like a shot, trying to get as far away from Capsule Corp. as was humanly possible. In his desperation, he flew out the (closed) window, and made a humongous hole in the wall.  
  
"TEN!" Vegeta yelled, and sent a huge ki blast after Yamcha.  
  
There was no way Yamcha could've avoided the blast. Luckily for him, the blast wasn't strong enough to kill him, but he was seriously injured. His whole body was shaking, bones were broken, and he was bleeding, but he knew he was lucky that Vegeta hadn't decided to kill him. He flew off awkwardly, in both pain and humility.  
  
"Vegeta," Bulma stood up carefully. She smiled and gave a little laugh. "You came back." She tried to walk over to him, but she stumbled on a piece of ceiling and fell forward.  
  
He leaned forward as he caught her, and smirked. Silly human, he thought as he carried her to her room. She was weak from the fight with Yamcha, but she still wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and held him with all her might. She didn't want him to leave her again.  
  
He placed her gently on the bed. She smiled weakly as he tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "You came back," she murmured.  
  
He smirked and nodded. He lay down next to her, taking her into his arms. Bulma lay her head against his chest and fell asleep listening to his heart pound. He lie awake for a few more hours, stroking her hair and murmuring softly to her. "I love you, woman. Don't ever forget it." Sometime around midnight, he succumbed to sleep, not knowing what the near future held in store for them. 


	14. Time To Tell The Folks

FOURTEEN  
  
"Hmm, hmm hmm, hmm hmm, hm-hmm," Dr. Briefs hummed as he walked down the hall. He was in a good mood because his company was doing so well. He waltzed into the kitchen to find his wife alone and the room in shatters. "What the . . .?" he asked, quite confused. He turned around to see that there was a huge hole in both the ceiling and one of the walls.  
  
"What happened in here?" he demanded angrily. (What, like you wouldn't be?)  
  
"Dunno, dear. I found it this way," Mrs. Briefs commented in her usual sunny tone. She handed him a cup of coffee.  
  
He took a sip, and almost spit it out. It was way too strong. Now if only that was the worst thing to happen to him that day . . .  
  
He took another look around the room. Great. Just great. First my coffee, then my kitchen . . .what next, my whole house? "Is Bulma up yet?" he asked his wife. "I have a meeting this morning, and she's supposed to be there."  
  
Mrs. Briefs shook her head. "No, I don't think so. Why don't you go in and check on her?"  
  
The man turned around, back towards the hall. At least the hall's still in one piece, he thought angrily. He stopped at Bulma's closed door. He knocked softly. "Bulma? Are you in there, dear?"  
  
He waited for an answer, but all he heard was silence. "Bulma?" he asked again, as he opened the door. He took one look at the bed and almost screamed. His whole body was frozen, his face a mixture of horror and shock, as he gazed upon the sleeping figures of Bulma and Vegeta, held close in each other's arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dr. Briefs stood rigid for a few minutes, blinking, trying to see if he was imagining all this. He wasn't.  
  
"BULMA!" he yelled her name as loud as he could. At the sound of his scream, both Bulma and Vegeta woke with a start.  
  
"What the . . .DAD!" Bulma yelped, covering herself with the blankets. "What are you doing in here?!" She couldn't help blushing with embarrassment, even though she was completely clothed.  
  
"I could ask him the same question!" Dr. Briefs snapped as he pointed at Vegeta, who was just sitting there, neutral.  
  
"DAD! We were just SLEEPING! Kami, what are you so mad about?" she sounded pissed. Vegeta eyed her cautiously as she clenched her fists in rage.  
  
"Just sleeping? Just sleeping with an alien murderer!" her father sounded pissed, too. He shook his finger at Vegeta angrily. "What the hell were you thinking, sleeping with a thing like that?"  
  
Vegeta raised one eyebrow and made a face. I'll 'thing' you, old man! he thought bitterly.  
  
"DAD!" Bulma yelled again. She gave out an exasperated sigh. She turned to face Vegeta and mouthed the words 'Can I tell him?'. Vegeta sighed angrily, but nodded.  
  
"All right," she murmured to him. She turned to face her father and the doorway. "Dad, there's something I have to tell you and Mom. Could you two go in the living room? I'll be right out."  
  
Dr. Briefs grunted, but went to go and find his wife. This better be important, dammit. And it'd better not be some shit about her loving that monkey.  
  
Bulma waited until her father had disappeared down the hall to let out the breath she had been holding. "Oh, Kami," she breathed. She was going to do it. She was going to tell her parents. Her whole body relaxed, and she felt like the weight that was on her chest was going to be off soon. Everything would be perfect.  
  
She was brought out of her daydream when Vegeta touched her shoulder. She turned to face him, and he held her chin in his hand. Slowly, he pulled her face up to his and kissed her, deeply.  
  
At first she was surprised, but it felt so right, she gave in to the moment and returned his kiss passionately. They held their kiss for what felt like only a few seconds, but Vegeta released her lips after a short while. Bulma was disappointed that their kiss couldn't've lasted forever, but she knew she had to tell her parents, so she got up and got dressed.  
  
She couldn't decide what to wear, but she finally settled on a dark pink spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of khaki shorts. They were loose, and ended at mid-thigh. She decided to wear her hair up, in an afro, and put on her favorite pair of gold-hoop earrings. There, she thought. Perfect. She looked into the mirror and saw that Vegeta was behind her. He, too, had dressed, only he was in his Saiyan Armor.  
  
He walked up to her, and she spun the chair around so she was facing him. He gave her a nod, and she understood what he was trying to say: it was time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma and Vegeta entered the living room at the same time. He immediately walked off into the darkest corner of the room, where he stood erect, arms crossed, face expressionless. Bulma stood in front of the couch her parents were sitting on.  
  
Thanks a lot, Vegeta. She gave him the Evil Eye before returning her attention to her parents. She smiled, trying not to show her fear or embarrassment.  
  
"Mom, Dad, there's something I have to tell you," she began. Dr. Briefs gave her a 'this-better-be-good' look, and Mrs. Briefs gave her a questioning smile. Bulma gave a little laugh, trying to stay calm and focused. She took a deep breath, then gave them the biggest smile she could manage. "I'm going to have a baby," she looked at them and smiled again.  
  
"Ooh, that's wonderful dear!" her mother squealed. Bulma felt relieved. They're not mad! Hmmm . . .that was easier than I thought. "I didn't know you and Yamcha were back together!"  
  
As soon as she heard her mother say that, Bulma felt sick. "Yamcha? That bastard? Hell no! He attacked me yesterday!" Bulma's voice had taken a defensive tone.  
  
Mrs. Briefs was genuinely surprised. She sat there for a moment, thinking that over, a shocked look about her.  
  
"If Yamcha's not the father," Dr. Briefs began slowly, "then . . .who is?" Even though he asked the question, he was scared of the answer.  
  
Bulma let out her breath in a huff, and gave Vegeta a quick, pleading look. The Saiyan Prince smirked and walked over to her. He grinned wickedly as he stood next to her. The color in her father's face drained.  
  
"Vegeta," Bulma replied happily.  
  
This was too much for Dr. Briefs to handle. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! HAVING A CHILD WITH THAT . . .THAT . . .DEMON!" He jumped up off the couch, his face red with rage. "AND YOU!" He pointed his finger at Vegeta in a very accusing manner. "YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU SLEEP WITH MY DAUGHTER!"  
  
"Dad, it wasn't like that . . ." Bulma began, but Dr. Briefs interrupted her.  
  
"I WANT YOU OUT OF MY HOUSE! NOW!" He pointed angrily at the door, his face scarlet, breathing hard. Mrs. Briefs' face showed her horror and surprise. She liked Vegeta.  
  
Bulma's lower lip began to tremble and tears started welling up in her eyes. "Daddy!" She ran off down the hall crying her eyes out. Vegeta merely raised one eyebrow at the old man and hovered after her.  
  
Dr. Briefs stayed where he was, finger still out, shaking with rage. That bastard! I don't know how he did it, but he tricked my daughter into having sex with him. GRRRRR . . . cheap bastard. After all we've done for him! We've given him a house to live in, food to eat, a gravity room to train in, and how does he repay us? He gets my daughter pregnant!  
  
Mrs. Briefs had finally gotten over her shock and was horrified at what her husband had done. For some reason, she liked Vegeta. She made a face at the doctor before heading off to Bulma's room to comfort her, tsking the whole way. Tsk, tsk. It's a real shame. I like that Vegeta fella; he's saved Bulma before.  
  
Doc Briefs watched his wife get up and head into the hall, and he followed her. He was still steamed, but at least his face was back to normal.  
  
By the time he caught up with Mrs. Briefs she was standing outside of Bulma's room, her head peaking inside.  
  
"Dearest?" he wondered out loud.  
  
"SHHH!" She looked at him and put her finger up to her lips. Then she made the 'come-here' sign with her hand. The confused man obeyed, walking up behind her and peaking inside the room as well. Boy, was he shocked at what he saw . . . 


	15. The Reaction

FIFTEEN  
  
Vegeta was sitting at the foot of the bed, and Bulma was laying on it, her head in his lap. She was still crying, and she was stroking his leg. He almost looked comforting, his hand stroking her hair and back. Bulma was curled up tight, her knees touching her chest. "Oh, Vegeta," she moaned. "What am I going to do? I love you. Why can't my parents realize that?" she sobbed into his lap.  
  
"I don't know." He voice rose a little, at the end, like he was asking a question.  
  
"Oh Vegeta!" she cried out, sitting up a little higher so she could hold him close to her. "I don't wanna lose you again!"  
  
"I know. I don't want to lose you, either. I love you, woman." He continued to stroke her hair, and she kept crying.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta!" she wailed, clutching him tighter.  
  
Mrs. Briefs stepped back into the hall, looked at her husband and gave him the pouty-look. Please? She begged silently.  
  
Doctor Briefs grunted angrily, but gave in. "Fine, he can stay." He was whining, but his wife didn't seem to care.  
  
"Ooh! Thank you, dear!" Mrs. Briefs was so happy she hugged him.  
  
"Whatever," he muttered angrily, turning on his heel towards the kitchen. I need some coffee.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" She grabbed the back of his lab coat and pulled him back to the doorway. "You have to apologize to Bulma and Vegeta and tell him he can stay."  
  
"Aww," he whined pitifully. "Do I have to?" But what he meant was: "But I don't wanna!"  
  
"Yes. NOW." She pointed into the room. The poor old guy groaned, but did as his wife asked, head down, pouting.  
  
He shuffled his feet on the carpet, ashamed and very embarrassed. I don't wanna be here! All I want is to get that meeting over with and have some coffee. Is that too much to ask? Is it bad to want my kitchen repaired, or want that meeting to be over with, or just plain want some coffee?  
  
"Bulma?" he asked softly.  
  
Bulma opened her eyes and looked up. A single tear fell down her cheek as she asked "Dad? What are you . . .?" She sat up quickly, drying her eyes. Vegeta removed his hand from her shoulder, and watched Bulma and her father.  
  
"Dad, we were just---" Bulma began defensively, but her father cut her off.  
  
"I'm sorry, Bulma. I . . .I shouldn't've acted so hastily back there . . .I really like the idea of being a grandfather, you know?" He gave her an apologetic little shrug.  
  
"Oh, Daddy!" she cried out happily. She ran over and gave him a hug. "You're really not mad?" She asked, still in his arms.  
  
He shook his head. "No, dear, I just got a little . . .upset back there. I'm sorry, dear, I shouldn't've yelled at you. It wasn't right for me to do that to you." Tears formed in the old man's eyes. "I was just so surprised and all . . .I mean, you've grown up so fast . . . I guess I still want you to be my little girl." She blushed a little bit, but inside she was actually quite confused.  
  
He still wants me to be his little girl? I always thought I was . . .when did that change? I've always been his little girl. What happened? Bulma felt like her insides were deteriorating. She didn't know what to say or think. It was almost like her world had come crashing down on her. . .  
  
Vegeta had been silent the whole time this was going on. He had, of course, known her parents were out there, but he'd been too busy with Bulma to listen to their conversation. He hadn't really wanted to, anyway---he would've much rather just held Bulma. So that's why he was sitting on the bed, an amused look on his face.  
  
Doctor Briefs smiled. It was a weak, pathetic smile, but it made Bulma smile, so I guess it counted. I can't believe it . . .my little girl, going to be a mother! I never imagined that my grandchild would be half alien, but oh well . . .beggars can't be choosey, I suppose. But why Vegeta? I mean, at least Yamcha was human . . . whatever. I guess if they're really in love, it doesn't matter. Though it would be nice to have a normal life . . .  
  
Mrs. Briefs smiled approvingly from the doorway. The sweet look on her face nearly made Vegeta sick. Why the hell does she have to smile like that? Humph. Looks a little bit like Frieza, always smiling, making me sick . . . Vegeta shuddered. Disgusting.  
  
"Uh, er, V-Vegeta?" Dr. Briefs clammed up. What am I supposed to say? 'I'm proud that you got my daughter pregnant'? Or maybe 'Thanks for making my little girl a mother, you ruthless murderer'? Oh, I know, how about 'I'm so happy, now my grandchild will be born into wedlock, and I have you to thank for that'?  
  
Vegeta glanced up at him. His face was expressionless, but it scared the shit out of Doctor Briefs. Oh man, oh man! What's he trying to tell me? Is it too early? Did I insult him that much? Dr. Briefs started sweating.  
  
Bulma stood behind her father now, one arm draped around his neck, the other on his shoulder. She glanced back and forth between her father and Vegeta, wondering who was going to say what.  
  
Dr. Briefs gulped. Better get it over with . . .who knows, maybe death isn't all that painful after all . . . "Um, er, I'm, uh, sorry, about what I, um, about what I said. You know, back there," he looked down, obviously ashamed. He rubbed the back of his head just as the blush came back. "I really didn't mean it, that whole demon thing . . ." Please don't kill me! The old man begged silently.  
  
Vegeta snorted. Yeah, right. And Kakarot's Einstein. And Yamcha is the most wonderful, faithful, PERFECT boyfriend in the world. And tomorrow I'm going to shave my head bald, burn six dots in my head, and join the chrome dome's cult.  
  
"Honestly!" the man felt like he was pleading for his life. "I'm glad . . .no, really!" he could tell from Vegeta's expression that he was not amused. "Of . . .of all the men in the world, I'm glad Bulma chose you." Not. He said that all in a rush, hoping that he would at least have time to say good-bye to his family before Vegeta blew his head off. Surprisingly, that didn't happen.  
  
Vegeta nodded once. Dr. Briefs sighed with relief. Thank Kami! I've seen that look before; thank goodness that's not his 'I'm-going-to-kill-you' look! The old man was right. That was Vegeta's 'all-right' look.  
  
Bulma sighed with relief. She knew how temperamental Vegeta got. He often let his temper get the best of him, but not this time. Thank goodness. I don't know what I would've done if he'd attacked my father. He probably didn't just because I'm here. I'm glad---if he'd attacked, I would've had to leave him, he'd go to jail, and my baby would have to grow up without a daddy or a grandpa.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next few days proved that although he was still angry at Dr. Briefs, Vegeta would not kill him. Even though he felt like it. However, because of the attack on Bulma, he never left home for long and always stayed within hearing distance. You could never be too careful . . . 


	16. Yamcha's Plan

SIXTEEN  
  
"That bastard! He's nothing more than a giant treasure troll! What does he have that I don't?" Yamcha complained loudly. Tien, Master Roshi, Oolong, and Chiaotzu rolled their eyes. They had been listening to him complain for the past three days.  
  
"A funky hair-do," Tien responded.  
  
"Power levels," Master Roshi answered.  
  
"A bad attitude," Chiaotzu supplied.  
  
"Bulma," Oolong finished.  
  
As if he wasn't pissed enough, Oolong's remark put him over the top. "DAMMIT, PIG! I KNOW THAT! The question is, why?" Yamcha pondered this for a moment.  
  
"Because she loves him?" Chiaotzu asked.  
  
"RRRRRRRR!" Yamcha roared, his ki flaring. Chiaotzu, Roshi, and Oolong ducked under Master Roshi's coffee table to protect themselves. Tien stepped back, appalled, but did not duck.  
  
"SHE DOES NOT LOVE THAT OVERGROWN MONKEY! NOBODY LOVES HIM! NOBODY LIKES HIM! HE'S INCAPABLE OF LOVING ANYONE! SO HOW THE HELL CAN HE CLAIM TO LOVE HER? HE'S INCAPABLE OF LOVING HER THE WAY I LOVED HER!" Yamcha yelled.  
  
"Just like you loved her?" Tien asked questioningly.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Yamcha asked menacingly. He glared at Tien.  
  
"Well, you say you love her, right?" He asked calmly, stepping forward so that he was standing next to Bulma's ex, his back facing the very red Yamcha.  
  
"Yes," he answered. A tad bitterly, I might add.  
  
"The same way you loved Monique?" Tien was acting natural, trying to keep calm and cool.  
  
"I never said that I loved Monique," Yamcha answered defensively. Roshi, Oolong, and Chiaotzu were still cowering under the table.  
  
Tien nodded slowly. "Did you ever tell Bulma that you loved her?" A smile grew upon Tien's face. I got you now, Yamcha.  
  
Yamcha went rigid. He felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach, hard. I never told her. The thought hit him like a ton of bricks. I never told Bulma how I felt about her, that I love her. And now she's gone. Forever.  
  
"Tien's right, you know," Master Roshi piped up. He stood up, and Chiaotzu and Oolong followed his example. "If you really love someone, you have to tell them. Otherwise, they'll never know." Oolong and Chiaotzu nodded, silently agreeing with the old man.  
  
Yamcha turned away from the group and stared out the window at the ocean. His face was twisted, a mingle of agony, despair, and sadness. She's gone. Forever. The five friends stood in total silence, each saying good-bye in their own way.  
  
  
  
  
  
They stood there for the longest time, but eventually, they all left the room and went outside. Well, everyone except Yamcha. He just kept staring at the waves, replaying thoughts and memories of Bulma, ones that he would never forget, or even want to. I love you, Bulma. I hope you realize that someday. He sighed sadly, and looked up at the clouds. He looked at the waves again. No matter what happens, Bulma, I know that you and I were meant to be together. Just like in nature. No matter what happens, a storm, a blizzard, a blazing hot day, nature always returns to this. Itself.  
  
Yamcha suddenly grinned. That's it! He laughed joyfully. "YES!" he cried, pumping his fist in the air excitedly. "YES! THAT'S IT! THAT'S HOW I'LL DO IT!" he yelled as he ran outside onto the beach.  
  
"Do what?" Master Roshi asked. The others all turned their heads in Yamcha's direction, obviously interested.  
  
"Get Bulma back," he laughed joyously. He waved, and flew off towards land. The other four stood up quickly, and watched him disappear into the horizon.  
  
"I don't think that's such a good idea," Master Roshi said sadly, turning away from Yamcha's disappearing figure. "Vegeta's not going to be too happy about this."  
  
The others exchanged awkward glances. They knew the grim truth: they would be lucky to ever see Yamcha alive again if he met up with Vegeta.  
  
"I give him three minutes," Oolong snorted.  
  
"If he's lucky," Tien agreed. 


	17. Time To Put The Plan Into Action

SEVENTEEN  
  
"Hmm, hmm, hmm," Bulma hummed happily as she dried the dishes. She sighed happily, and stared out the kitchen window at Vegeta. He was training in the gravity chamber, and it made her smile.  
  
Finally, she thought, I'm going to have a perfect life. Just me, my parents, my baby, and my Prince in Saiyan Armor. She laughed at the thought of Vegeta in an actual suit of armor. Like I could even get him in there. The only thing that's missing is . . .  
  
"Bulma!" Yamcha cried as he swung the door open. He came inside all grinning and happy like, and as soon as he took one step inside, Bulma shrieked. She hadn't forgotten what had happened last time they were together.  
  
The plate she was drying crashed to the floor, breaking into a million pieces. "Y-Yamcha," she looked around a little bit, looking for something, anything to defend herself with. "Wh-what're you doing here?"  
  
"I finally figured it out, Bulma. We belong together! I mean, why else would we keep getting back together if it didn't mean anything?" He flashed her an 'I-know-more-than-you' smile. "Every time we broke up, no matter what the reason was, we'd always get back together again. Doesn't that count for something?"  
  
"Did it ever occur to you that you were the reason you always broke up?" A menacing voice cut through the kitchen. Vegeta stepped out from the corner, arms crossed, tone sharp and serious. He grinned evilly. "Face it, baka. You were a lousy boyfriend."  
  
"RRRRRR," Yamcha growled. Man I hate that guy. But there's no way I can beat him! Oh, man, what do I do now? I can't leave without knowing that Bulma's still mine! Ugh! What's a guy to do?  
  
"Stay out of this, Vegeta," Yamcha warned. "This doesn't involve you."  
  
"Oh really?" he asked. He smirked as he walked over towards Bulma. "Is that so? Humph. Anything that concerns my mate concerns me." He stopped walking and turned to face Yamcha. He was in between the two, and Bulma felt safer that way.  
  
"YOUR MATE? WHO SAID SHE WAS YOUR MATE?" Yamcha yelled. He was getting angrier by the second. "SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!"  
  
"I did, baka. And if you value your life, I suggest you get out of here," Vegeta cocked one eyebrow, well aware that Yamcha had moved and was now standing next to Bulma.  
  
"Since when have I cared about your opinion? C'mon, Bulma, let's go," he grabbed Bulma's arm and started to drag her off, but was stopped by a very pissed Saiyan Prince.  
  
"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He snarled, arms crossed, ever so pissed. Yamcha grimaced. Vegeta was blocking his exit.  
  
Dammit! "Home," Yamcha grouched, shoving Vegeta out of the way. Vegeta grinned evilly as he stepped back, away from Yamcha's outstretched hand. Now he's asking for it.  
  
Yamcha grinned too. Sweet! He's not even going to follow me! Excellent! Humph. I always knew I'd get Bulma back someday. He tightened his grip on Bulma's arm she'd started punching his arm.  
  
"Let go of me!" she yelled, punching him as hard as she could. "Vegeta!" she wailed. "Help me!" She looked back at him, and instantly regretted it. He was just standing there, smiling. He doesn't care about me at all! He's gonna let Yamcha take me! Doesn't he love me? "Vegeta! Help me! Vegeta!" she screamed, but he didn't hear. Yamcha had pushed his way out of the front door and was flying off at a terrific speed.  
  
"Vegeta," she whispered softly. I thought he loved me. But if he loved me, then why'd he let Yamcha take me? She felt like crying---all her hopes for a perfect life were dashed.  
  
Yamcha, on the other hand, was laughing joyfully. All right, I win! Bulma is my girl, not some alien monkey's! He kept laughing, and he almost let go of Bulma. She screamed loudly, which snapped him back to reality. Whoops. Wouldn't want my lady to fall, he grinned. He paused for a moment, in mid-air, to change grips. Now, instead of holding her by her wrist, he had her by the waist, with both hands.  
  
"Let go of me!" Bulma yelled at him. "Put me down! I'm not your girl anymore! Put me down!" She began pounding his chest with her fists.  
  
He just laughed at her pathetic attempts to stop him. It's sad, really. She can't even defend herself. She started twisting and turning in his arms, trying to get loose.  
  
"Careful," he scoffed. "Wouldn't want to fall. It might hurt the baby," he laughed sarcastically.  
  
Bulma stopped fidgeting. Damn. She knew he was right, but it killed her to have to give up. Vegeta wouldn't give up, she thought sadly, and began to cry. I wonder if I'll ever see him again.  
  
Yamcha just grinned. He was practically drunk, he was so happy. I finally got my Bulma back! He was so busy being happy, he didn't feel a strong ki come up behind him and pass . . . 


	18. The Plan Fails also entitled Goku Visits...

EIGHTEEN  
  
"We're he-ere!" Yamcha called out happily as he landed in front of his apartment complex. He grinned when he saw Bulma's face fall. She deserves it, after all the shit she put me through. He eyed her warily for a moment. After thinking it over, he held one of her wrists tightly and dug around in his pocket for the key.  
  
"Aha!" he called out triumphantly as he pulled the little bugger out of his pocket. He put the key in the lock and turned it, hearing the satisfying click. "C'mon," he growled angrily. "Get inside!" he pushed Bulma through the door.  
  
She tried to run, but he forced her inside. She stumbled in the dark, and her arm hurt like hell. She started sobbing, when she had the sudden feeling that she and Yamcha were not alone. She was right.  
  
"About time you got here," a voice cut through the silence. "I've been waiting for this." The voice snickered.  
  
"RRRRRR," Yamcha growled. With one hand in front of him, he turned on the lights. And who should be standing in front of him, but . . .  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma cried, and immediately threw herself into his arms. Yamcha stood flabbergasted.  
  
"How . . .did you . . .?" he started, but Vegeta cut him off.  
  
"You really should lock your windows," he scoffed, pointing at a broken windowpane. Glass was all over the floor, crunching underfoot. "Who knows who could get in?" He held Bulma tightly under one arm, his other arm by his side.  
  
"Why you . . ." Yamcha began, but he was interrupted again.  
  
"The better question is," Vegeta asked, "how do you want to die?" He rubbed his fingertips against his palm. "This is the second time you've done an unforgivable act. Now . . .how would you like to die?"  
  
"Of old-age?" Yamcha asked hopefully, slowly backing away from the Saiyan Prince.  
  
"Nice try," Vegeta laughed, and raised his right hand. "Don't say I didn't warn you . . ." A bright blue ki ball glowed in his hand, and he was about to throw it, when Bulma stopped him.  
  
"Don't," she said, grasping his arm. He looked at her suspiciously. "I know he deserves it," she told him, reading his mind perfectly. "But still . . .I mean, he has been my friend since I was a teenager. Just . . .hurt. But don't kill him." Vegeta pouted a little bit, but didn't kill Yamcha. Instead, the man became a human barbeque. Bones were broken, blood was everywhere, pain was surging through his veins . . .oh yeah, was he in pain. But at least he was alive.  
  
"Bul . . .ma," he choked out. Why didn't she stop him? She knew he was going to do this. A new wave of pain washed over him, as he realized the inevitable: he would never be Bulma's boyfriend again.  
  
Vegeta snickered. He found it funny to watch Yamcha stumble around in pain. It hurt Bulma to see him in pain, but not as much as it used to. It used to kill me, she thought, whenever he got hurt. Now it just aches. She smiled to herself. That's because I don't need him anymore. I have Vegeta, and that's all I need. Vegeta motioned towards the door, and she nodded. She followed him to the door, but she turned back to get one last look at Yamcha, who was watching her every move.  
  
"Good bye, Yamcha." She said. That was it. She turned back around and Vegeta picked her up silently. "And good riddance," she muttered to Vegeta. He smirked as he took off into the air. Maybe she's not all that dumb after all . . .  
  
"Bye, Bulma," Yamcha whispered as he watched her disappear forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He did what ?!" Chi-Chi exclaimed over the phone. Bulma had just told her about being kidnapped by Yamcha, and the woman had exploded. "Kami," Bulma muttered, as she held the phone as far away from her as she could.  
  
"He kidnapped you? That sounds like something out of a horror movie!" Chi- Chi had calmed down now, even though she was still pretty shocked about the whole ordeal.  
  
"Tell me about it," Bulma groaned as she slumped down into the armchair. She stared at her stomach for a while, totally not listening to Chi-Chi. Man, you've gotten big, haven't you, babe? She thought, placing one hand on the slight swell. It's only been what, two and a half months? Gee, I didn't think babies grew this fast.  
  
"So, how'd your parents take it?" Chi-Chi asked her for, like, the third time.  
  
"What, about the kidnapping? They freaked. When we got back, they were both just sitting at the table, shaking---I don't think they expected Yamcha to do something like that. The second I walked inside, they both ran over to me, hugging and kissing me and telling me how scared they were."  
  
"I'll bet."  
  
"Well, it was pretty terrifying. I thought I'd never see them, or you, or Goku, or even Vegeta again. Like he woulda let that happen. Seriously, though . . .what possessed him to do something like that? I mean, yeah, I know he hates Vegeta, and I guess he took the break-up pretty hard, but still . . ." Bulma trailed off. It was just too painful to think about.  
  
"I guess he just got jealous," Chi-Chi supplied.  
  
"Jealous? Him?" Bulma burst out laughing. "Of what? Vegeta?!" This caused Chi-Chi to laugh, too. "Who'd ever be jealous of him?"  
  
"Well, he is a lot stronger than Yamcha. And he's royalty. Plus, you did kinda get pregnant, like, less than a week after you broke up."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so, but still . . ." Bulma was unconvinced. "he's the one who dumped me, after all! And for that whore Monique!" Bulma fumed. Damn. I'd almost forgotten about her.  
  
"Tough break. Oh, well. At least you don't have to deal with Yamcha anymore."  
  
"That's true."  
  
"So . . .has Vegeta asked you to marry him yet?" Chi-Chi grinned on the other end of the phone line. This is gonna be good.  
  
"WHAT?!" Bulma shrieked. "YOU HONESTLY EXPECTED VEGETA TO PROPOSE?!" she yelled accusingly at the phone, as though she expected it to explain itself.  
  
"Well, don't most men propose if they're having a baby with someone?" Chi- Chi asked innocently, although her grin said otherwise.  
  
"MOST MEN? MOST MEN WOULD, BUT VEGETA ISN'T LIKE OTHER GUYS!" She yelled. Of course, her yelling was so loud, Vegeta heard her from the gravity room.  
  
Damn, baka, he snarled. Is he actually dumb enough to try three times? He raced out of the gravity room, but slowed down as he reached the corner. Bulma was just around the corner, and Yamcha might be there, too. He peered around the corner, only to see Bulma on the phone. Yamcha was nowhere in sight. What?  
  
"Honestly, Chi-Chi," Bulma had calmed down enough where she could talk in a level voice. "You really believe that Vegeta would ask me to marry him? Yeah, right! I think you'd have better luck keeping a lid on Goku's appetite."  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened. What? So she doesn't think I'll marry her, does she? He smirked. Fine. I'll marry her.  
  
"You don't think he would?" Chi-Chi was astonished. "Now hold on just a sec. Aren't you the one who was going to ask the Eternal Dragon for a boyfriend, and now you're saying you don't think Vegeta'd marry you?"  
  
"I never said he wouldn't," Bulma protested. "I said I doubted it."  
  
"Same difference," Chi-Chi muttered.  
  
"It is not!" Bulma yelped.  
  
Vegeta couldn't hear Chi-Chi, but he knew what she'd said anyway. Dumb baka. Must've been living with Kakarot too long. Everybody knows that I am the Prince of Saiyans. I make my own decisions.  
  
"Well, you have to admit it Bulma, he's not exactly the sharpest crayon in the box."  
  
"Meaning . . .?"  
  
"He's an idiot! I mean, what kind of guy wears spandex twenty-four seven? And he's obsessed with beating Goku!" Chi-Chi waved her arm as if trying to make a point.  
  
"Yeah, he's a real jackass, isn't he?" Bulma commented truthfully. Then a sly look crossed her face. "But at least he's my jackass!"  
  
What?! No one owns the Prince of Saiyans! Vegeta glowered angrily. If he wasn't trying to stay quiet, he would've gone over to her and started yelling his lungs off. But if he did that, she'd know he was in the room, listening to her conversation, so he kept quiet.  
  
Chi-Chi was laughing her head off at her house. Good thing Goku's not home. I don't think I could've explained this to him! She started to say something else, but that's when she heard Goku and Gohan's voices rising on the breeze. They're back. "I'd better go, Bulma. My boys just got back."  
  
"All right, Chi-Chi. Thanks. Bye!" Bulma was a little disappointed that their conversation had to end, but it was for the better. She stared at the window for a moment. I wonder if Goku will come over once Chi-Chi tells him what happened.  
  
While she sat there thinking, Vegeta slipped away into his room. Damn. Damn, damn, damn. How the hell do you ask someone to marry you? Humph.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Chi-Chi, we're back!" Goku called out as he and his son came inside the house. She smiled at them as she hung up the phone.  
  
"Hi, Mom," Gohan greeted her with a hug, then went to his room to change out of his dirty clothes.  
  
"Who were you talking to, Hon?" Goku asked his wife as he peeled off his sweat-soaked shirt.  
  
"Bulma."  
  
"Bulma? What did she say?"  
  
"Well, um, actually, it was about Yamcha." Chi-Chi looked away guiltily.  
  
"What about him?" Goku asked as he sat down in front of a huge plate of food.  
  
"He sorta . . .kidnapped her."  
  
"WHAT?!" Goku yelled out in total disbelief. Man! I sure hope her baby's okay. "When?"  
  
"This afternoon, apparently." Chi-Chi was doing her best to stay calm. She knew how Goku felt about his friends, and she didn't want him to leave for something that had already been resolved. "Just came and took her."  
  
"And Vegeta didn't stop him?!" Now this surprised Goku. I thought for sure Vegeta would've stopped him.  
  
"He did. Well, not then, but later." Goku's confused look told her to explain. "See, Yamcha took Bulma to his apartment, but Vegeta was there, and he blasted Yamcha and took Bulma home."  
  
"Really?" Goku was amazed. Wow. Vegeta really does love Bulma. Who'd a thunk?  
  
"Mm-hm," Chi-Chi nodded. By this time, Gohan had changed and was back in the kitchen. He sat down, and he and Goku had an unofficial contest to see could eat more. Of course, Goku won. The whole contest only took, like, two minutes.  
  
Goku grinned as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "That was great, hon." He hugged her and headed towards the door.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" she snapped.  
  
"I'm gonna go check on Bulma, where else?" He laughed. He waved to his family before flying off into the night. 


	19. Goku's Visit

EIGHTEEN  
  
"We're he-ere!" Yamcha called out happily as he landed in front of his apartment complex. He grinned when he saw Bulma's face fall. She deserves it, after all the shit she put me through. He eyed her warily for a moment. After thinking it over, he held one of her wrists tightly and dug around in his pocket for the key.  
  
"Aha!" he called out triumphantly as he pulled the little bugger out of his pocket. He put the key in the lock and turned it, hearing the satisfying click. "C'mon," he growled angrily. "Get inside!" he pushed Bulma through the door.  
  
She tried to run, but he forced her inside. She stumbled in the dark, and her arm hurt like hell. She started sobbing, when she had the sudden feeling that she and Yamcha were not alone. She was right.  
  
"About time you got here," a voice cut through the silence. "I've been waiting for this." The voice snickered.  
  
"RRRRRR," Yamcha growled. With one hand in front of him, he turned on the lights. And who should be standing in front of him, but . . .  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma cried, and immediately threw herself into his arms. Yamcha stood flabbergasted.  
  
"How . . .did you . . .?" he started, but Vegeta cut him off.  
  
"You really should lock your windows," he scoffed, pointing at a broken windowpane. Glass was all over the floor, crunching underfoot. "Who knows who could get in?" He held Bulma tightly under one arm, his other arm by his side.  
  
"Why you . . ." Yamcha began, but he was interrupted again.  
  
"The better question is," Vegeta asked, "how do you want to die?" He rubbed his fingertips against his palm. "This is the second time you've done an unforgivable act. Now . . .how would you like to die?"  
  
"Of old-age?" Yamcha asked hopefully, slowly backing away from the Saiyan Prince.  
  
"Nice try," Vegeta laughed, and raised his right hand. "Don't say I didn't warn you . . ." A bright blue ki ball glowed in his hand, and he was about to throw it, when Bulma stopped him.  
  
"Don't," she said, grasping his arm. He looked at her suspiciously. "I know he deserves it," she told him, reading his mind perfectly. "But still . . .I mean, he has been my friend since I was a teenager. Just . . .hurt. But don't kill him." Vegeta pouted a little bit, but didn't kill Yamcha. Instead, the man became a human barbeque. Bones were broken, blood was everywhere, pain was surging through his veins . . .oh yeah, was he in pain. But at least he was alive.  
  
"Bul . . .ma," he choked out. Why didn't she stop him? She knew he was going to do this. A new wave of pain washed over him, as he realized the inevitable: he would never be Bulma's boyfriend again.  
  
Vegeta snickered. He found it funny to watch Yamcha stumble around in pain. It hurt Bulma to see him in pain, but not as much as it used to. It used to kill me, she thought, whenever he got hurt. Now it just aches. She smiled to herself. That's because I don't need him anymore. I have Vegeta, and that's all I need. Vegeta motioned towards the door, and she nodded. She followed him to the door, but she turned back to get one last look at Yamcha, who was watching her every move.  
  
"Good bye, Yamcha." She said. That was it. She turned back around and Vegeta picked her up silently. "And good riddance," she muttered to Vegeta. He smirked as he took off into the air. Maybe she's not all that dumb after all . . .  
  
"Bye, Bulma," Yamcha whispered as he watched her disappear forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
"He did what ?!" Chi-Chi exclaimed over the phone. Bulma had just told her about being kidnapped by Yamcha, and the woman had exploded. "Kami," Bulma muttered, as she held the phone as far away from her as she could.  
  
"He kidnapped you? That sounds like something out of a horror movie!" Chi- Chi had calmed down now, even though she was still pretty shocked about the whole ordeal.  
  
"Tell me about it," Bulma groaned as she slumped down into the armchair. She stared at her stomach for a while, totally not listening to Chi-Chi. Man, you've gotten big, haven't you, babe? She thought, placing one hand on the slight swell. It's only been what, two and a half months? Gee, I didn't think babies grew this fast.  
  
"So, how'd your parents take it?" Chi-Chi asked her for, like, the third time.  
  
"What, about the kidnapping? They freaked. When we got back, they were both just sitting at the table, shaking---I don't think they expected Yamcha to do something like that. The second I walked inside, they both ran over to me, hugging and kissing me and telling me how scared they were."  
  
"I'll bet."  
  
"Well, it was pretty terrifying. I thought I'd never see them, or you, or Goku, or even Vegeta again. Like he woulda let that happen. Seriously, though . . .what possessed him to do something like that? I mean, yeah, I know he hates Vegeta, and I guess he took the break-up pretty hard, but still . . ." Bulma trailed off. It was just too painful to think about.  
  
"I guess he just got jealous," Chi-Chi supplied.  
  
"Jealous? Him?" Bulma burst out laughing. "Of what? Vegeta?!" This caused Chi-Chi to laugh, too. "Who'd ever be jealous of him?"  
  
"Well, he is a lot stronger than Yamcha. And he's royalty. Plus, you did kinda get pregnant, like, less than a week after you broke up."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so, but still . . ." Bulma was unconvinced. "he's the one who dumped me, after all! And for that whore Monique!" Bulma fumed. Damn. I'd almost forgotten about her.  
  
"Tough break. Oh, well. At least you don't have to deal with Yamcha anymore."  
  
"That's true."  
  
"So . . .has Vegeta asked you to marry him yet?" Chi-Chi grinned on the other end of the phone line. This is gonna be good.  
  
"WHAT?!" Bulma shrieked. "YOU HONESTLY EXPECTED VEGETA TO PROPOSE?!" she yelled accusingly at the phone, as though she expected it to explain itself.  
  
"Well, don't most men propose if they're having a baby with someone?" Chi- Chi asked innocently, although her grin said otherwise.  
  
"MOST MEN? MOST MEN WOULD, BUT VEGETA ISN'T LIKE OTHER GUYS!" She yelled. Of course, her yelling was so loud, Vegeta heard her from the gravity room.  
  
Damn, baka, he snarled. Is he actually dumb enough to try three times? He raced out of the gravity room, but slowed down as he reached the corner. Bulma was just around the corner, and Yamcha might be there, too. He peered around the corner, only to see Bulma on the phone. Yamcha was nowhere in sight. What?  
  
"Honestly, Chi-Chi," Bulma had calmed down enough where she could talk in a level voice. "You really believe that Vegeta would ask me to marry him? Yeah, right! I think you'd have better luck keeping a lid on Goku's appetite."  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened. What? So she doesn't think I'll marry her, does she? He smirked. Fine. I'll marry her.  
  
"You don't think he would?" Chi-Chi was astonished. "Now hold on just a sec. Aren't you the one who was going to ask the Eternal Dragon for a boyfriend, and now you're saying you don't think Vegeta'd marry you?"  
  
"I never said he wouldn't," Bulma protested. "I said I doubted it."  
  
"Same difference," Chi-Chi muttered.  
  
"It is not!" Bulma yelped.  
  
Vegeta couldn't hear Chi-Chi, but he knew what she'd said anyway. Dumb baka. Must've been living with Kakarot too long. Everybody knows that I am the Prince of Saiyans. I make my own decisions.  
  
"Well, you have to admit it Bulma, he's not exactly the sharpest crayon in the box."  
  
"Meaning . . .?"  
  
"He's an idiot! I mean, what kind of guy wears spandex twenty-four seven? And he's obsessed with beating Goku!" Chi-Chi waved her arm as if trying to make a point.  
  
"Yeah, he's a real jackass, isn't he?" Bulma commented truthfully. Then a sly look crossed her face. "But at least he's my jackass!"  
  
What?! No one owns the Prince of Saiyans! Vegeta glowered angrily. If he wasn't trying to stay quiet, he would've gone over to her and started yelling his lungs off. But if he did that, she'd know he was in the room, listening to her conversation, so he kept quiet.  
  
Chi-Chi was laughing her head off at her house. Good thing Goku's not home. I don't think I could've explained this to him! She started to say something else, but that's when she heard Goku and Gohan's voices rising on the breeze. They're back. "I'd better go, Bulma. My boys just got back."  
  
"All right, Chi-Chi. Thanks. Bye!" Bulma was a little disappointed that their conversation had to end, but it was for the better. She stared at the window for a moment. I wonder if Goku will come over once Chi-Chi tells him what happened.  
  
While she sat there thinking, Vegeta slipped away into his room. Damn. Damn, damn, damn. How the hell do you ask someone to marry you? Humph.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Chi-Chi, we're back!" Goku called out as he and his son came inside the house. She smiled at them as she hung up the phone.  
  
"Hi, Mom," Gohan greeted her with a hug, then went to his room to change out of his dirty clothes.  
  
"Who were you talking to, Hon?" Goku asked his wife as he peeled off his sweat-soaked shirt.  
  
"Bulma."  
  
"Bulma? What did she say?"  
  
"Well, um, actually, it was about Yamcha." Chi-Chi looked away guiltily.  
  
"What about him?" Goku asked as he sat down in front of a huge plate of food.  
  
"He sorta . . .kidnapped her."  
  
"WHAT?!" Goku yelled out in total disbelief. Man! I sure hope her baby's okay. "When?"  
  
"This afternoon, apparently." Chi-Chi was doing her best to stay calm. She knew how Goku felt about his friends, and she didn't want him to leave for something that had already been resolved. "Just came and took her."  
  
"And Vegeta didn't stop him?!" Now this surprised Goku. I thought for sure Vegeta would've stopped him.  
  
"He did. Well, not then, but later." Goku's confused look told her to explain. "See, Yamcha took Bulma to his apartment, but Vegeta was there, and he blasted Yamcha and took Bulma home."  
  
"Really?" Goku was amazed. Wow. Vegeta really does love Bulma. Who'd a thunk?  
  
"Mm-hm," Chi-Chi nodded. By this time, Gohan had changed and was back in the kitchen. He sat down, and he and Goku had an unofficial contest to see could eat more. Of course, Goku won. The whole contest only took, like, two minutes.  
  
Goku grinned as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "That was great, hon." He hugged her and headed towards the door.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" she snapped.  
  
"I'm gonna go check on Bulma, where else?"  
  
  
  
  
  
NINETEEN  
  
Bulma yawned. It was already nine o' clock, and she still hadn't finished reading the report. I can't go to sleep yet, she thought as she stared down at the papers in her hands. She blinked a few times, and did her best to focus, but it was no use. She was tired, too tired to stay up and read through the manufacturing reports of dino-caps in China.  
  
She stared blankly at the clock. Damn clock. Go faster! She urged. Stupid clock. Goes too slow.  
  
"Hey Bulma!" a familiar voice cut through the silence of the laboratory.  
  
"Goku?" she whirled around in her chair. Sure enough, Goku was standing just a few feet away. "What brings you here so late?"  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you were all right," his face suddenly went from happy to serious. "I heard about what happened this afternoon, and I wanted to make sure that you were okay," he said, giving her stomach a nod.  
  
"I'm fine, really. Thanks to Vegeta," she blushed at the mention of his name.  
  
Goku nodded. He understood perfectly---Trunks' predictions had come true. I can't believe it---Bulma and Vegeta? I always thought she'd end up with Yamcha . . .  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You heard me Goku," Bulma snapped. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing!" he yelped. I'm in trouble.  
  
"Then why are you grinning like that?" she jumped up from her chair. Now this is more fun than any old report!  
  
"N-nothing Bulma! Honestly!" Goku backed off, laughing nervously. He waved his hands out in front of him, still backing away. She was still coming closer, her eyes gleaming.  
  
"Then why are you backing away?!"  
  
"Um . . .because you're coming closer?"  
  
"Oh yeah." She stopped moving. Goku let out a huge sigh of relief. "Well, I guess that explains it," she murmured. Goku relaxed, only to realize he'd backed up pretty far---he was only three inches away from the wall.  
  
He watched Bulma turn around and walk back towards her desk. She sighed sadly as she sat down in her chair. Poor Bulma, he thought. I guess things between her and Vegeta aren't all that good after all.  
  
"Hey, Goku?" she asked casually, with just a hint of hope on her voice.  
  
"Yeah Bulma?" he walked back over to her desk, head cocked to one side. "What is it?"  
  
"Well . . .I was just wondering . . ." she trailed off. Do you think Vegeta will be a good father, or am I hopelessly in love with a guy who won't love our baby? "Do you think that, maybe, um . . ." How do I say this?  
  
"Yeah?" he asked her, leaning in a little and rolling his hands. "Go on."  
  
"Well . . .do-you-think-Vegeta-will-be-a-good-daddy?" she slurred everything together, embarrassed that she had to ask.  
  
"What?" Goku scratched his head. "Sorry, Bulma, I didn't quite catch that. Could you try it again?"  
  
Yeah, when hell freezes over. "Never mind, Goku. It wasn't important anyway." She looked away from her friend of so many years. How could I do this to him? Fall in love with the guy personally responsible for so much hassle in Goku's life. If Vegeta hadn't come, everybody's life would be a lot less complicated, mine included.  
  
Goku realized, of course, that it was important, but he didn't push it. He knew how bitchy Bulma could get. Poor Vegeta, he thought sadly, shaking his head slowly. Living with the mother of all bitches was bad enough, but now he was sleeping with her? Goku shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Well, Bulma, guess I'll be seeing ya," he waved. "Gotta get home before Chi-Chi starts worrying." He laughed nervously. Bulma knew why. Chi-Chi . . .well, Chi-Chi's temper was the only one that could rival, maybe even beat, Bulma's. Goku had reason to worry.  
  
"Don't worry, Goku, I understand." She'd barely gotten the words out when he disappeared from sight completely.  
  
"Weird," she muttered, then turned back to her work. 


	20. Vegeta's Realization also entitled A Lit...

TWENTY  
  
"Dammit," Vegeta muttered. He was pacing, trying to figure out how to ask Bulma to marry him. He'd been thinking for hours, and he still had nothing. He just kept pacing, in a circle, in his room, letting off the occasional swear. Dumb humans. Always have to have their own stupid way of doing things. Wait a minute . . .dumb humans? Kakarot! That's it! Grinning, he flew off into the early morning sunrise.  
  
"Wait a minute . . .SUNRISE?" he stopped in mid-flight and stared at the sun. Sure enough, it was rising on the far off horizon. "Huh . . .I must've been up all night."  
  
He shook off the shock, and returned to flying.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku was just sitting down to breakfast when he felt it. Vegeta's ki. "What the . . ." he began, but there was no time. Vegeta had arrived.  
  
  
  
  
  
"KAKAROT!" he yelled from outside the small dwelling. He growled angrily--- Vegeta, not Goku. What the hell is taking him so long? "COME ON OUT, KAKAROT! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"  
  
Sighing sadly, Goku quickly shoved his breakfast into his mouth and went outside. Aww, man . . .I didn't even get to enjoy it.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta, wussup?" he called out cheerfully.  
  
"Shut up, Kakarot. This is important." He spat out Goku's name like it tasted bad. Probably just trying to remind him of his real name, eh?  
  
"Uh . . .okay," Goku replied. Important? Like what, he doesn't know how to change a diaper? The thought of the Almighty Prince of Saiyans changing a little baby's diaper made Goku grin.  
  
"What's so funny?" Vegeta snarled. "This is serious, Kakarot."  
  
Goku's smile quickly faded. Serious? "Serious? Like how?" Goku took a step towards the prince, who turned away from Goku, blush rising up his face.  
  
Dammit, he thought bitterly. Why me? WHY? Me, a Prince, embarrassed by a lowly third-class warrior? Bah.  
  
His silence reassured Goku, just a little bit. Well, if it was really serious, he wouldn't just stand there, all silent-like.  
  
"Uh . . .Vegeta?" Goku tried to get the Prince's attention. "Look, if this isn't important, I've got training to do, so . . ."  
  
"How do you propose to someone?" Vegeta blurted out, quickly turning around as he spoke.  
  
"Huh?" Goku scratched his head. Vegeta'd spoken so fast, Goku hadn't understood one word of it. "What'd you say?"  
  
"You heard me, Kakarot." Vegeta snapped. He was getting impatient. "How do you propose to someone?" He groaned in disgust when Goku yelled.  
  
"WHAT?! YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT?!" his voice carried throughout the whole mountain region. In fact, I'm pretty surprised Bulma didn't hear it . . .  
  
"Just answer the question." Vegeta did his best to keep his voice calm and level. Which wasn't easy, under the circumstances . . .  
  
"YOU'RE GONNA MARRY BULMA?! OH, MAN!" Goku fell down, laughing. He starting rolling on the ground, laughing so hard, that the little house shook. And if his laughter wasn't annoying enough, guess what happened next.  
  
"You're WHAT?!" Chi-Chi screamed from the window. She leaned out the frame, trying to see what Goku was doing. Lucky for him, he'd managed to stand up.  
  
Vegeta groaned. Great, Kakarot's mate. What is this, a circus? Or maybe it's a meeting of the Morons Anonymous Club. "Just answer the damn question!" he yelled at Goku.  
  
Goku, who had finally stopped laughing, wiped a tear away from his eye. "Sorry, it's just funny."  
  
"I don't find any humor in this situation. Now answer my question or feel my wrath!" Vegeta growled and clenched his fist. What the hell is wrong with this man? And what the hell is so funny about this?  
  
"Yeah, right Vegeta." Goku laughed sarcastically. Vegeta fumed. Dammit! He thought angrily. He dares to make fun of the Prince of the Saiyan?  
  
One look at Vegeta's face told Goku that Vegeta wasn't kidding around. His face was absolutely red and looked like he was about to explode. Man, this guy's really gotta relax.  
  
"Kakarot . . ." Vegeta warned. Goku straightened his posture, and stopped laughing. It was time to be serious.  
  
"Well, first, you gotta go out and buy an engagement ring," Goku began, but he was cut short.  
  
"An engagement ring? What the hell is an engagement ring?" Vegeta grunted when Chi-Chi came into the conversation.  
  
"Vegeta! Don't use that kind of language in front of Gohan!" she snapped. "And what kind of man doesn't know what an engagement ring is?"  
  
Gohan? Who the fu---oh, right, Kakarot's brat. What kind of language is she talking about? Vegeta growled a few choice words in his native language.  
  
Goku took this as a bad sign and continued. "Er, yeah, well, anyway, after you get the ring, you just get down on one knee, like this." He knelt down to show Vegeta what to do. He had expected Vegeta to follow his example, but you know Vegeta.  
  
"And?" Vegeta looked impatient.  
  
Man, he really wants to get this over with. Goku grinned. I wish I could see the look on Bulma's face when Mr. Spandex over there pops the question. "And . . .you just say 'Bulma, will you marry me?' or something like that."  
  
"That's it?!" Now Vegeta was mad.  
  
"Basically," Goku replied, but Chi-Chi chimed in.  
  
"Well, first, Vegeta, don't just walk up to her and ask her. She'll think you're nuts." Like she doesn't already, but still. "Get dressed up, go somewhere romantic. You know, really set the mood." Chi-Chi smiled dreamily, imagining.  
  
"Mood?" Vegeta asked, but Chi-Chi didn't hear him.  
  
"And don't act so stuck up when you do it. Act normal. Show your feelings, don't just demand her to marry you. Show her you really care."  
  
This gets more and more complicated every second. Vegeta thought, while Chi- Chi droned on, lecturing him about what to wear, how to ask, what to do, when to do it, even what ring to look for.  
  
"You'll want to get one that's just right for Bulma, one that catches your eye. Get her a perfect ring." She kept talking, and Vegeta just blocked her out.  
  
Perfect ring? What the hell is a perfect ring and where am I supposed to find it? More importantly, why am I still here? After asking himself these questions, Vegeta flew off towards the local mall. Which is only, like, five hours driving distance away from Goku's house.  
  
"VEGETA!" Chi-Chi yelled. "I WASN'T FINISHED YET!" she shook her fist at him, and Goku laughed.  
  
"Come on, Chi-Chi, let's go inside." He laughed again. "Aw, man! I can't wait to hear what Bulma says about this." Chi-Chi laughed too, and put an arm around her husband. Together, they walked into the house, laughing, to tell Gohan why Vegeta'd shown up.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why me?" Vegeta grumbled as he flew to the city. "Why did I have to go and fall in ---" he stopped, mouth ajar, his mind in a flood of thought. Fall in what? Good question. Is it . . .love? Do I really love this . . .this earth woman?  
  
He was perfectly still: the only movement was the soft wind on his face. He tilted his head towards the wind. It felt light and cool, gentle against his skin. He looked down at the little black dots below, each one moving about, scurrying about on its way.  
  
You could've destroyed them, he thought. Why didn't you?  
  
Because, he thought in response, I did the unthinkable. I fell in love.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta smiled to himself. Love. The one thing that dominated his mind. The one thing he had always felt he was immune to, and now it had hit him. Hard.  
  
"I can't believe it," he muttered, both smiling and scolding himself at the same time. "In love? With a human?" he laughed, turning his back to the wind.  
  
"Figures." He moved onwards, towards the far off city. "I'm getting as bad as Kakarot." He hollered with laughter before zipping off into the horizon. 


	21. Vegeta Goes To Zales also entitled Veget...

TWENTY-ONE  
  
"Ahh, man!" Krillin roared with laughter. "Boy, do I wish I could've seen Vegeta's face when Chi-Chi started giving him love-advice!"  
  
This caused the whole room to explode in laughter. Well, almost. There was one person who didn't find the ordeal funny. . .  
  
"Humph," Yamcha pouted, crossing his arms over his chest, trying to hide from the world. "It wasn't that funny."  
  
The others stopped laughing. They all knew that Yamcha was still a little hurt over the break-up, but they couldn't help picking on him at the same time.  
  
"Aw, come on, man," Tien said, punching Yamcha in the arm. "You gotta admit, it is pretty funny stuff."  
  
"Humph." Yamcha pouted again. He was not in a good mood. First off, he was the only person in the Kame House who saw things his way (Go figure). Second of all, the other guys kept laughing at him. And third . . .well, third, he'd just found out that Vegeta was going to propose to Bulma.  
  
He looked around the small living room, glaring at each one of his "so- called" friends. They were all laughing at him. Each one. It's a conspiracy! he thought angrily. He glared even harder at them---Goku, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Gohan and even Chi-Chi had all gathered together at the Kame House so Goku could tell them the news.  
  
"Yeah, Yamcha," Chi-Chi grinned. "Even I'm laughing."  
  
That's all it took for the others to get started again. Yamcha stared angrily out the window, at the open sea. For the longest time, he watched the waves slam up against the cliffs, as though they could sense his feelings.  
  
The others just sat there, watching him, all alone in his own little world.  
  
"Man, he's really out of it," Goku noted, and the others nodded in silent agreement.  
  
"He needs to get his mind off Bulma," Chi-Chi suggested, but Oolong scoffed at her.  
  
"Yeah right, lady," he snorted. "Do you really think he can just forget about her like that?" he snapped his fingers. "I didn't think so."  
  
"Now you've done it," Goku groaned, but for Oolong, it was too late.  
  
"RRRRRRRR," Chi-Chi growled. Oolong gulped. Whoops. "GET OUTTA MY SIGHT!" she yelled, throwing him out the window by the ears.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Even though Oolong's cowardly scream could be heard for miles, Yamcha paid it no heed. He just didn't care.  
  
"Poor guy," Chiaotzu said sympathetically.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't feel too bad for him," Chi-Chi huffed. Everyone else stared at her. "Just think of all the times he's hurt poor Bulma. He's finally getting what he deserves."  
  
"But still," she added, looking forlornly at the man sitting alone by the window. "It may have been too much for him."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean you don't serve people like me?!" Vegeta yelled angrily at the frightened boy behind the counter at Tiffany's.  
  
"Uh . . .s-s-sorry, sir, b-but . . ." he started, but he couldn't finish. In one swift movement, Vegeta had grabbed the boy's collar and picked him up off the ground.  
  
"Do you know who you're talking to, boy?" he growled. He was really pissed off. This was the fifth jewelry store that said they wouldn't serve him. Note to self, he thought. Find out who Macy, Tiffany, Azalea, Blooming Dale and Wall Mart are, and destroy them. "I don't take kindly to dumb bakas who think they're better then me."  
  
"B-but, sir, I-I'm afraid we j-just can't serve you." The boy was shaking so hard, his already frightened voice began stuttering.  
  
"Why the hell not?" Vegeta snapped.  
  
When Rob (the boy) couldn't answer, Vegeta turned away in disgust. Damn bakas. How the hell can I buy an engagement ring if nobody'll serve me?  
  
"Excuse me, sir, but are you looking for jewelry of some sort?" a friendly voice cut through Vegeta's darkening mood.  
  
"What? Oh, yes. But these sons of bitches refuse to serve me." Vegeta looked down at the man who had spoken so kindly to him. He was rather short, with light brown hair, horn-rimmed glasses, pretty young, maybe twenty, twenty-five tops.  
  
"That's okay, sir." He grinned. "We here at Zale's know how to treat a person right. After all, a diamond is forever."  
  
Man, this guy is corny. Vegeta thought as he walked into the shop. One glance at the sign above the door told him he was in the right place. It was of a huge diamond ring, with the words "A diamond is forever" written underneath.  
  
"So, sir, what are you looking for?" the man asked as he stepped behind the counter. He waved an arm at the rows of cases. "As you can see, we have quite the selection."  
  
Vegeta glanced in the case closest to him. It was full of diamond necklaces, some of them personalized. Nelly? Vegeta thought. What kind of name is that? And P. Diddy? "Do you sell engagement rings?" he asked, his tone neutral. If this guy blows me off, I'll blow his head off.  
  
"Engagement rings, sir? Dozens! What kind of ring are you looking for?" the man's smile grew even broader. Vegeta only raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Humph." He grouched at the man's smile. "It's for my mate, and---"  
  
"Mate?" the man seemed confused.  
  
Vegeta slapped himself mentally. Damn humans. Things were never this complicated back home. "Er, I mean, my girlfriend, and---"  
  
"How romantic," the man (whose name was Chad) squealed.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I need to get her the perfect ring. Where's your best ring?"  
  
"Hmmm . . .tell me, what kind of girl is your girlfriend?" Chad cupped his face in his palm and looked at the prince. His expression sickened the prince.  
  
"Why do you care?" He better not have any sort of crush on Bulma, or I'll have to blow him up. Shame, too. He's the only one who'll serve me. Vegeta glared at Chad, who kept smiling.  
  
"Well sir, rings come in all shapes and sizes---just like people. So what you might consider the perfect ring might not suit a different type of girl. Understand?"  
  
No, Vegeta thought. "Yes," he lied. After a moment of awkward silence, Chad spoke up again.  
  
"Er, um, well sir, tell me about your girlfriend." Chad kept smiling, and he casually took off his glasses. He wiped them off on a corner of his white polo shirt. (Not Polo, polo)  
  
"Well, she's very smart, very attractive, and very . . .curvy." He made curving motions with his hands. A smirk slowly crossed his face. "Well, not for long."  
  
"Oh? Why's that?" Chad suddenly seemed interested.  
  
"She's pregnant."  
  
"Oh." Chad seemed taken back. Go figure. How can that guy say that with a straight face? Oh well. A customer is a customer. "Anything else, sir? Her hobbies, perhaps?"  
  
"How the hell should I know?" Vegeta yelled angrily. Chad stumbled away from him, afraid of his wrath. Oh man. A guy built like that could probably bench-press three-fifty. Mommy!  
  
Vegeta frowned. Damn humans. They scare far too easily. "Humph. Well, she does like building things."  
  
Chad sighed with relief. "Well, sir, I'm sure you'll be able to find, uh, . . ."  
  
"Bulma." Vegeta replied, without even looking at Chad.  
  
"Um, yes, well, I'm sure we'll be able to find Bulma the perfect ring, sir." Chad smiled. Bulma. That name sounds familiar . . .  
  
Vegeta said nothing but followed Chad to the back room.  
  
"This is where all the engagement rings are kept, sir," Chad told Vegeta. "I'm sure you'll be able to find something you like." Chad flicked on the light switch. Vegeta couldn't believe his eyes. On every corner of the room, every wall, every square inch of space, was full of cases. Cases full of glittering, golden diamond engagement rings, each one lovelier than the last.  
  
Vegeta dismissed the first case as being too small. He dismissed the next few cases as not being nice enough for Bulma. He paused for a while on the last case, his eyes on one particular ring. It had a medium sized gold band, and the diamonds shone like stars. There were eight smaller tear- shaped diamonds, surrounding a butterfly-shaped diamond. It, too, sparkled like the sun on a glassy pond.  
  
That's it, he thought, grinning. That's the one. "That one." He demanded, pointing at it. Chad glanced down at the case in disbelief. "The Fleur, sir? But that's the most expensive ring in the whole store! There's only one copy of it in existence!"  
  
"Perfect," Vegeta said, smirking. "A ring fit for a princess."  
  
"A-all right, sir. If that's what you want." Slowly, Chad turned the key in the padlock on the side of the display case.  
  
"Hurry up, dammit. I haven't got all day." Chad cringed at Vegeta's harsh tone. He opened the case and removed the ring. Gently, he polished it up a bit and placed it in a dark blue velvet box. After a moment's thought, he asked Vegeta: "Would you like it engraved, sir?"  
  
"Engraved?" he repeated.  
  
"It's when you have words etched into the band." Chad explained.  
  
"Ahh," Vegeta nodded, finally understanding. "Yes, then. Engrave it."  
  
"Er---is there any special message I should put, sir?" Chad looked up, straight into Vegeta's eyes.  
  
Vegeta grinned. " 'To my Princess, Bulma: My heart is yours alone', ".  
  
Chad gulped. This guy was making him nervous. "Of course, sir. Anything you want."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma groaned. Shaking her head softly, she saw the digital clock and moaned out loud. Great, it's nine o' clock! I'll never finish the report if I keep dozing off like this.  
  
It was then that Bulma's stomach lurched, reminding her that she had not yet had breakfast. "Ugh!" she waved her hands around angrily. "Why me?" It was then that she realized how eerily calm the house was. Vegeta was usually awake by now, yelling at her to fix him breakfast. "Hmm . . .I wonder . . .Vegeta didn't . . .no, he wouldn't leave me again. Right?"  
  
She listened again, and, except for her mother's humming, everything else was silent.  
  
"Good morning, Bulma dear," her mother squealed as she pushed a cart up to her daughter. Bulma sighed sadly and turned her chair back towards her desk.  
  
"What's wrong dear? You seem depressed." Her mother's smile soured a bit. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Mom, have you seen Vegeta this morning?" Bulma looked up at her mother with hope gleaming in her eyes. Please, please, PLEASE say he's still here . . .  
  
"Vegeta? Oh, he left hours ago," her mother said in her sickly sweet voice. "Something about sparring with Goku."  
  
"Oh thank Kami!" Bulma breathed. I should've known better. He promised me that he'd stay, and I know he'll keep his word. Just to be safe, I think I'd better call Chi-Chi. "Thanks, Mom." She gave her mom a peck on the cheek before running down the hall.  
  
"Where are you going dearest? You haven't finished your breakfast yet! And you are eating for two, now, dear."  
  
"I know, Mom. I'll finish it as soon as I call Chi-Chi." She grinned and darted off towards the living room. I hope I catch her before she leaves. Bulma glanced down at her watch. Perfect. She won't leave for another twenty minutes.  
  
The second Bulma get into the living room, she yanked up the receiver and punched in Chi-Chi's number. Her father, who was standing in the corner playing with Kitty, (ya know, the black cat on his shoulder?) gave her a questioning look. She grinned back at him and turned towards the wall when she heard Chi-Chi's voice on the other end.  
  
"Hello, Son residence."  
  
"Hey, Chi-Chi, it's me."  
  
"Bulma!" Chi-Chi exclaimed happily. "Did he ask you yet? What did you say?"  
  
"Did who ask me what, Chi-Chi?" Bulma furrowed her eyes.  
  
"You mean he didn't?" Chi-Chi asked sadly.  
  
"Did who ask me what, Chi-Chi?" Bulma was beginning to get annoyed. What's she going on about? Is Vegeta gonna . . .? Nah, he wouldn't. Would he?  
  
"Oh, uh, Goku was supposed to ask you if you wanted to come by for dinner next week," Chi-Chi lied, hoping Bulma couldn't tell.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to! But, oh, hey, Chi-Chi?" Bulma started playing with the phone cord, twisting it around her finger. "Um, did Vegeta come by your place this morning?"  
  
"Yeah. Why, is it something important?"  
  
Bulma sighed with relief. "Nah, I was just wondering. I hadn't seen him all morning, and my mom said he was out with Goku, so I just had to call and make sure." She slumped down in an easy chair, obviously relieved. Dr. Briefs just looked at Kitty and shrugged. Women, he thought.  
  
"Uh, yeah, he's outside. Somewhere." Chi-Chi added under her breath.  
  
"Did you say something?"  
  
"No, just wondering if Gohan's finished studying, that's all."  
  
"Oh. All right. Well, bye Chi-Chi."  
  
"Bye Bulma." Click. Bulma hung up the receiver, grunting suspiciously. Someone was trying to hide something, and she was determined to find out what it was.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Er, will that be all, sir?" Chad handed Vegeta the ring box. Cocking one eyebrow, Vegeta flipped the lid up and took the ring out. He examined the delicate writing on the inside of the ring. There, in Chad's neat penmanship, were the words: 'To my Princess, Bulma: My heart is yours alone'. Vegeta smirked. There. That oughta do it. Grinning to himself, he flipped the ring over right side up again. Then he had a brainstorm.  
  
"Tell me, could you add an emblem?" he tossed the ring box, ring inside, back at Chad.  
  
"An emblem? Why, of course sir. Zale's'll do anything to keep its customers happy." He smiled again. "Is there something particular you want? A heart, or a flower, perhaps?"  
  
"No, I want this." Ripping a sheet of paper off a nearby pad, Vegeta drew out the Royal Seal. In case you've never seen it, basically there was a pointed trident above three smaller lines, resting atop what looked almost like a pointy 'U', with a point in the middle and on both ends. The sign of the house of Vegeta.  
  
"Well, sir, I've never seen anything like this before in my life. But if that's what you want," he added hastily, avoiding Vegeta's Evil Eye. "It shall be done."  
  
Vegeta smirked. Silly humans. Don't they realize a Royal Seal when they see one? Pathetic. He watched as Chad carefully etched the emblem in, right after the word 'alone'. He's good. Vegeta thought. From now on, Zale's is on my 'safety' list ( His safety list being people and places he wasn't going to blow up or destroy).  
  
"All finished, sir." Chad smiled and placed the ring back in its box.  
  
"What? Already? Well, then, that'll be all." Vegeta picked the little box and headed off towards the main room. "Well? Are you coming or not?"  
  
Chad snapped back into reality. "Oh, yes, right away sir!" he cried, running behind the cash register.  
  
Pathetic. Vegeta thought again as Chad rang up the bill. "Um, er, yes, well, let's see . . .La Fleur and an engravement . . .at ten dollars a letter . . .the grand total is two million, five hundred thousand and sixty- three cents." Chad replied happily.  
  
"Is that all?" Vegeta asked. Chad's eyes bugged out. Gracious me, this guy must be loaded! Well, no wonder. Only a rich man could pull off that getup. "Uh, yes sir, that's it."  
  
"Fine then." Vegeta threw down one of Bulma's credit cards. "Just charge it to her account." Without waiting for his receipt (or for Chad to stop staring and return the card) Vegeta flew off, ring box in hand.  
  
Chad stared at Vegeta for some time before he managed to tear his eyes away and look down at the card. No, it can't be! He thought. Bulma Briefs? Pregnant? And getting married to that man? Whoa. I'd better return this card to her, he thought. She might like it back . . .especially if that man is telling the truth . . . 


	22. A Phone Call also entitled Poor Chad

TWENTY-TWO  
  
Ding-dong, the doorbell rang. Bulma looked up from her workload, obviously surprised. "Who could that be?" she asked herself, as she made her way from the lab to the front door. "Mom's out shopping, Dad's at a board meeting, Vegeta's at Goku's, the others are all out doing their own thing . . .so who's at the door?"  
  
Her question was answered when she opened the door to see a young man wearing a Zale's uniform. His hair was a little messed up and his horned rimmed glasses were fogged up, but he seemed nice and was holding a small bag. "Good afternoon, Miss Briefs." He said, in a most pleasant tone.  
  
"Good afternoon . . .Chad," she replied, after reading his nametag. Chad blushed a bit, but quickly resumed his seriousness.  
  
"I believe this is yours." He told her, reaching into the bag and handing her the credit card.  
  
She took the card and stared at it for a moment. "Yeah, it's mine. How did you get it?" she glared at him suspiciously. I sure hope buddy-boy over there hasn't gone on a shopping spree . . .  
  
"Oh, a man brought it into the store earlier. He said something about you being his girlfriend." Chad's smile faded. "Dearie me, I hope you're not angry. He didn't leave me a name, but he was quite unforgettable."  
  
"Unforgettable? Like how?" Bulma was starting to get excited. Oh, wow, a real mystery! I wonder if it's someone I know? Oh, well. Whoever it was who stole my card, I'll just have Vegeta beat them up, that's all.  
  
"Well, he was a bit taller than me, entirely clad in spandex, and his hair stood up in a most peculiar manner." After a brief pause, Chad dug around in his pocket. "He had me copy this, too." He handed her a slightly crumpled piece of paper. She looked at it.  
  
What kind of drawing is this? she pondered. I've never seen it before. Of course, she chose now to put two and two together, and came up with. . .  
  
"Vegeta?" she cried out, obviously shocked. "Why did he take my credit card?" she waved it around, and Chad looked on silently.  
  
"Err . . ." Chad trailed off and looked away. Aha! Bulma thought. So he knows, too! Why's everybody being so secretive?  
  
"Well?" she snapped, trying to get Chad to spill the beans.  
  
"Um, nothing really, Miss Briefs. I'd better go now. Can't keep the store closed all day!" with that, Chad ran down the driveway and took off in his Capsule Car.  
  
Bulma sighed angrily and returned her attention back to the design. What did it mean?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta sighed. He was perched in a tree only a few miles away from Capsule Corp., ring box in hand. He tossed it up and reached one hand out to catch it. He sighed again, and brought the box close to his chest. For the first time in his life, he felt scared and afraid. What if she says no? He perished the thought from his mind.  
  
"Nah, she wouldn't." his words were reassuring, but the Saiyan Prince was still worried. He heard a car's motor and turned towards the sound.  
  
"Dammit." He growled as Chad passed under the tree in his car. He could tell exactly where Chad had been, and was very pissed about it. That son of a bitch! I'll bet he told Bulma everything. Shit. Vegeta flew off after the car in hot pursuit. I'll teach that little blabbermouth a lesson!  
  
It only took a moment for Vegeta to be directly above the Saab. Instead of blowing it up, he followed it back to Zale's. He watched with an evil grin as the poor man ran into the building, scurrying to unlock the door. Soon, little man, Vegeta laughed. Very soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chad had no more gotten inside the store when Vegeta slammed the door against the wall, breaking its hinges. "What the hell were you doing at Capsule Corp.?" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Chad screamed and ducked under one of the counters. "P-p-p-please, sir, calm down!"  
  
"Calm down?" Vegeta snickered. Sure, I'll calm down. "As soon as you tell me what you were doing at Capsule Corp.!"  
  
"I-I had to return Miss Briefs' credit card!" Chad stammered. "I-I'm s- sorry, sir, b-but it's just company policy! When someone f-f-forgets something, we re-return it to them!" Chad was shaking so hard, his glasses slipped off his face and hit the floor.  
  
Vegeta glared at him. "Did you see the woman?"  
  
Chad remained silent, since he was too shaky to reply. "Did you see the woman?!" Vegeta repeated, accenting each syllable.  
  
Chad gulped. "Y-y-yes, sir. I---I gave her card back to her!"  
  
Vegeta swore loudly. "Did you tell her about the ring?" Chad gulped. Did you tell her?!"  
  
"No, no, of course not, sir! But---"  
  
"But what?" Vegeta's eyes gleamed mischievously.  
  
"Well, I-I gave her your drawing, sir." Chad's confidence was slowly starting to make a comeback.  
  
"Shit." Vegeta whirled away from the man and sauntered over to the display cases. Hmmm . . .I wonder . . .  
  
"You there!" he shouted. Chad jumped. "M-m-me, sir?"  
  
"Yes, you!" Vegeta snapped. Idiots. All of them. "Tell me, do you remember the emblem?"  
  
"Why, of course sir. I could never forget it. It was so . . .original." he added carefully, under Vegeta's watchful glare.  
  
"Humph." Vegeta turned away again. After a moment, Chad stood up. Slowly, he walked up to Vegeta.  
  
"Tell me," Vegeta asked, breaking the eerie silence. "How long does it take to make one of those?" he pointed one finger at the monogrammed necklaces.  
  
"Those, sir? Well, a few days, maybe more. Sometimes up to three months. But never more than that!" Chad was petrified that Vegeta would break everything in the store and skip town.  
  
Vegeta consented for a moment. "And you can make any design?"  
  
"Well, yes, sir." Chad was confused. "Anything you like."  
  
Vegeta smirked. This better work. "Make one, then. In the shape of the Seal." With that said, Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and flew off, leaving behind a very confused Chad.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ooh, just wait till I get my hands on him!" Bulma growled through clenched teeth. She was major pissed. She'd just run her credit card through the scanner she had on her desktop, and the data she'd received on the monitor told her the exact amount Vegeta had spent.  
  
"Now, Bulma dear, don't you think you're going about this the wrong way?" her mother asked in that lollipop-sweet voice of hers.  
  
"Not really, Mom," Bulma was trying her hardest to stay calm, but it wasn't easy. I can't believe he went out on a shopping spree---with my credit card! She clenched her fists in anger. He's acting just like that moocher! Dammit, Vegeta! Why'd you have to start acting like that son of a bitch Yamcha?  
  
"Maybe he had a good reason for spending so much, Bulma," her mother tried again.  
  
"Yeah right, Mom," Bulma groped sarcastically. "And maybe the world is flat."  
  
"It's not?" her mother asked in sheer confusion.  
  
Before Bulma could explain to her mother that the world was round, Vegeta burst in through the door and started marching towards his room.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Bulma snapped at the angry Saiyan.  
  
"Humph." Was the only reply she got, which further angered the mother-to- be.  
  
"Then maybe you could explain this credit card bill?" she yelped, waving a sheet of paper around wildly. Vegeta glanced at it, grunted, and walked away.  
  
"Men," Bulma muttered. Or is the correct term 'Saiyan'? "I'm not finished with you, Vegeta!" she hollered down the hall, but Vegeta didn't care. What's she gonna do, punch me? Ooh, I'm so scared.  
  
Grinning evilly, he strode into the bathroom and locked the door. Or maybe she's gonna forbid me to use the gravity machine? Ha, like she could actually stop me. He laughed as he turned on the faucet, testing the water to make sure it was hot. Or maybe she'll get her weak-assed ex-boyfriend to beat me up! That thought made him laugh even harder. Still chuckling, he stripped off his Saiyan Armor and climbed into the shower.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Heh, heh, heh," Bulma laughed. "Now I gotcha right where I want you." Grinning evilly, she thanked her father for having all the water lines in the house be connected. The one thing she had complained most about over the years was finally useful, and to her advantage. Smiling as she did it, Bulma tiptoed into her parent's bathroom and flushed the toilet.  
  
She stepped out into the hall, waiting.  
  
She smiled wickedly as she heard Vegeta start yelling angrily. Humph. That'll teach him to mess around with my credit cards.  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta jumped as the icy water hit him. "Son of a . . .WOMAN!" he hollered out, fully aware that it was Bulma who had done this to him.  
  
He could hear her laughing from the hall. He growled viciously. I'll make you pay for that, woman. Thinking quickly, he sidestepped out of the shower and pulled on a towel. Grinning to himself, he turned the hot water on all the way.  
  
"Now," he turned around and turned on the hot water from the sink. Smirking, he opened the door just a crack, letting all the steam out into the hall. He knew exactly what she'd do---she'd think he was still in the shower, and try it again.  
  
"Two can play at this game," he laughed, but his laughter was cut short, due to a small ringing sound. It was coming from the laundry hamper.  
  
He opened the lid of the hamper to reveal that Bulma's cell phone, which was on top of her pants, was on, and someone was calling her.  
  
Muttering to himself, he flipped it open. "Hello?" he grouched in his usual gruff tone.  
  
"Hello?" the girl on the other end paused.  
  
"Well? What the hell do you want?" Vegeta snapped, angered.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I must have the wrong number. I was trying to call my cousin, Bulma Briefs, and I guess I called you by mistake."  
  
"Who is this?" Vegeta asked suspiciously, although he had a good guess. I know I've heard that voice before, but where? And who?  
  
"My name's Bikini, sir. Bikini Johnson. And I must say that I'm sorry if I bothered you, but---"  
  
Her apology was cut short. "WOMAN!" Vegeta yelled. "PHONE!" Quickly, he turned off the water, which was starting to get cold.  
  
"Dammit, Vegeta," Bulma muttered as she entered the steamy bathroom. "Would it kill you to try using manners?"  
  
"Maybe," he taunted, before dropping the phone in her hands and leaving the room.  
  
Bulma stared at him as he left the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Damn, he has a nice ass. "Hello?" she asked, raising the phone to her ear.  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
"Bikini? Oh, it's so good to hear from you! How was the honeymoon? How's Boxers?" Bulma laughed good-naturedly as she left the smaller room and entered the den. "I haven't heard from you since your wedding."  
  
"Yeah, well. We got back a few weeks ago, but I guess I forgot to call you." Bikini laughed nervously.  
  
Bulma instantly had the feeling that Bikini was hiding something from her. "Okay, spill it. You're in on this too, aren't you?"  
  
"In on what?"  
  
"Oh, come on. How dumb do you think I am? You're keeping something from me, and I want to know what it is." Bulma glared at the receiver. "NOW."  
  
Bikini gulped. "Well, yeah, Bulma, there is something I'm keeping secret, but . . ."  
  
Bulma jumped up joyfully. Her happiness was short lived. "But? But what?" She turned her back on the coffee table and huddled closer to the receiver. "C'mon, you can tell me, right? Besides, there's something I have to tell you," she added hastily, looking down at her belly.  
  
"You first."  
  
"No, you first."  
  
Both girls giggled. They often resulted in this, arguing playfully over who would talk first. And they usually agreed upon the answer.  
  
"Ready? On the count of three," Bulma announced. Together, they waited as Bulma counted. "One, two, three!"  
  
"I'm pregnant!" both girls cried out at once. Bulma gasped. So did Bikini.  
  
Both girls started talking at once, asking questions and such, until Bikini interrupted. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," she laughed. "One at a time."  
  
"All right," Bulma agreed. "You first. When?"  
  
"A few weeks ago . . ."  
  
"Bikini!" Bulma scolded. "You haven't even been married for half a year!"  
  
"Yeah, well, you're not even married!" Bikini scolded back. "At least I'm married! And to a good man!" Bikini frowned. "Oh, Bulma." She added sympathetically.  
  
"Why are you 'oh, Bulma!'-ing me?" Bulma's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Oh, Bulma," Bikini said softly. "I thought that you weren't going back to that loser. I thought you were past him."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Bulma asked, obviously confused. "What loser?"  
  
"Well, Yamcha. You mean he's not the father?" Now Bikini was confused.  
  
Bulma laughed heartily. "Aw, hell no!" She had to sit down, she was laughing so hard. "Why on Earth did you think I'd go back to that son of a bitch?"  
  
"Well . . .you mean you didn't?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Well, then who's the father?" Bikini arched one eyebrow.  
  
"Guess," Bulma grinned. As if you could.  
  
"Krillin?"  
  
Bulma choked. "That little bald freak? No way! Try again."  
  
"Goku?"  
  
"Goku? Goku's married, Bikini!" Bulma laughed out loud. "You were at his wedding, for crying out loud!"  
  
"Whoops. Um, how 'bout . . ." Bikini paused to think.  
  
"How 'bout Vegeta?" Bulma asked slyly.  
  
"Bulma! You didn't!" the voice on the other end of the line shrieked. "I don't believe this!" Bikini laughed. "And here I was thinking I had a perfect prince charming . . .but here you go, getting a real one! You always have to outdo me, don't you?"  
  
"Well, Vegeta might be a prince, but that doesn't mean he's charming." Bulma pointed out. "Like on the phone just barely. Kami, he's just so rude and annoying! I don't know why I even put up with him!" Bulma growled.  
  
"Cuz?" Bikini asked timidly, afraid something was wrong.  
  
"I'm just so tired of everything being his way! Do you know what he did today?" Without waiting for a reply, Bulma continued. "He took my credit card! If he was out doing something useful with it, like grocery shopping, I could forgive him, but nooo, he went on a shopping spree at Zale's!"  
  
"Ouch. So much for respecting your stuff." Bikini started playing with the phone cord. She was bored out of her wits, and really missed her cousin/best friend. It had been a long time since the two girls had seen each other, and now that they were both pregnant . . .it seemed like the perfect excuse for spending time together.  
  
"Hey, cuz," Bikini asked suddenly, interrupting Bulma's train of complaint. "We oughta get together later. You know, go shopping, talk, run through some magazines . . .just like old times."  
  
Bulma grinned. Finally, someone I can relate to about this! "Sounds great, 'Kine. Your place or mine?"  
  
"Uhhh . . .yours. Mine's . . .not ready for company yet." Bikini glanced over her shoulder at the mess that used to be a living room. The whole house was under renovation, so all that was visible were a couple of cans of paint atop sheets and tarps.  
  
"Fine. So I'll see you here at two?" Bulma asked casually after glancing at the clock. She acted like this whole thing had been planned.  
  
"Two's great. See you then, cuz."  
  
"Bye cuz," Bulma put the receiver into the cradle. Smiling up at the clock face, she grinned excitedly. In just two hours, Bikini will be here. I can't wait. She laughed out loud as she went to go track down her mother and tell her of Bikini's upcoming visit. 


	23. The Visit also entitled Bulma's Dream

TWENTY-THREE  
  
Just as Bikini put the phone in it's cradle, Boxers came inside. He grinned happily at his wife before setting down the toolbox he was carrying. "Hey, babe." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Who're you talking to?"  
  
"Bulma," she replied casually, brushing some wood chips off his work pants. "I'm going over to her house at two, okay hon?"  
  
"Sure, babe." He smiled sweetly at her. "What do you want to do till then?" He smiled seductively.  
  
Bikini put a finger next to her face, like she was trying to think. "Well, babe," she said seductively, after a moment's thought, "do you know what I want to do?"  
  
"What?" he asked, pulling her close, breathing hot breath onto her backside.  
  
She grinned ever so sweetly as she thrust a paintbrush into his face. "Finish the house!"  
  
Boxers stared blankly at the brush in his hands. "Why you little..." he started, then began chasing her. Bikini laughed and ran off, and the two ran all over the house, playing tag, until quarter of one.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We're he-ere!" Bikini cried out in a singsong voice as she stepped over the threshold into her cousin's house.  
  
"Bikini!" Bulma cried and ran into her cousin's outstretched arms. Vegeta, who was getting a soda from the fridge, scowled at them. Dumb bakas. Why are humans so emotional? Back home, this was considered weak and pathetic. And these bakas call it caring? Bah. Caring is stepping up to your companion when he falls in battle. That's caring. Not like anyone on Vegeta-sei ever did it, but still.  
  
The two girls were still squealing, and, after shooting them a few disgusted looks, Vegeta made his way out the door and into the gravity chamber.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta, wussup?" a vaguely familiar voice cut through Vegeta's train of thought. Glancing over, he saw Boxers standing next to his car. "Long time no see."  
  
Vegeta grunted. The last time he'd seen this guy, he'd ended up revealing his most precious secret; that he was in love with Bulma. That might not have been so bad if he hadn't told Bulma herself. But now his secret was about the ring, and his past, and that was something she would never be allowed to know. He couldn't risk it. He did not want that happening again.  
  
"Hey, man, what's wrong? Did I offend you or something?" Boxers asked with concern. He really was a friendly guy, and (for some odd reason), considered Vegeta to be his friend.  
  
Vegeta just glared back. Oh, no you don't. Not again. Not after what happened last time. Without even looking back at him, Vegeta waltzed into the gravity chamber and slammed the door shut. Heh, heh. Moron, Vegeta laughed as he turned up the gravity to times ten. Just for a warm up, he decided. Then I'll go up.  
  
Now, Boxers wasn't the kind of guy to just let a friendship end. So he decided to follow Vegeta into the gravity chamber and sort things out. Unfortunately for him, he didn't know what the room was. If he knew it's purpose, he might not've gone in. But, because he didn't know, he went in anyway.  
  
Of course, he hadn't taken more than one step inside before he was crushed. The gravity slammed down on him, pinning him hopelessly to the floor. He cried out in pain, with good reason. His body was being crushed, under the immense weight of the gravity, and if he didn't get out soon, well . . .use your imagination.  
  
With his last ounce of strength, Boxers craned his neck to look at Vegeta, who just happened to be practicing the 'perfect punch'. "Ve . . .ge . . .ta," he croaked, before having his head slammed into the floor.  
  
Vegeta stopped in mid-punch and stared down at Boxers' crumpled body. "Shit." He muttered. "The woman's going to kill me."  
  
Sighing in angst, he darted over and turned off the machine, before lifting the unconscious man. Surprised at how much the gravity affected his weight, Vegeta carried him across the lawn and towards the door. Smirking with pleasure, Vegeta blasted the door open and awaited a reaction.  
  
The three ladies (Bulma, Bikini, and Mrs. Briefs) who had been sitting at the table jumped as the door slammed against the wall. Bulma gaped in horror as she saw Vegeta enter the door. So did Mrs. Briefs. Not Bikini, though.  
  
"Boxers!" she yelled, jumping up from the table and darting over to her husband's limp body. "Is he . . .dead?" she asked timidly, stroking his hair.  
  
Vegeta sneered. Bakas. You'd think they would have the ability to judge between alive and dead, but can they tell the difference? Morons. All of them. "Of course not. He's just unconscious, that's all."  
  
"That's all?" Bulma's temper flared. "What did you do, hit him with a ki blast?" She gritted her teeth as Vegeta placed Boxers on the counter. "Well? Answer me!"  
  
Vegeta glared. Does she honestly think I would intentionally do harm on a member of her family? Kakarot, yes, but her family? I have more important things to do than to stoop that low.  
  
When Vegeta didn't answer, Bulma and her mother both rushed over to help Bikini carry Boxers to the infirmary. Bulma hugged her sobbing cousin before glaring daggers at Vegeta. "How could you do that to him? He looks up to you, as a fighter and as a prince! Though I don't know why anyone would want to, but still . . ."  
  
Vegeta 'humph-ed as he effortlessly lifted the man and carried him down the hall. "Next time," he called over his shoulder, pausing momentarily, just to prove his point. "Tell your 'friend' here not to come in the gravity chamber when I'm training." He started walking again, but before he went upstairs, he yelled at Bikini. "Oh, stop sniveling. Just be thankful I wasn't at three hundred times gravity."  
  
Without saying anything, Bikini, Bulma, and Mrs. Briefs followed Vegeta upstairs. Vegeta deposited Boxers onto a bed, leaving both Bikini and Mrs. Briefs to fuss over his wounds. Bulma glanced in at them, then back at Vegeta, who was about to go downstairs. "Wait," she called out, jogging to catch up to him.  
  
He paused in mid-step, turning his face towards her. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I shouldn't've jumped on you back there. I know you didn't do this to him." Her face was so sincere, it almost hurt him to look at her.  
  
She's beautiful, he thought, but he pushed it away, along with his face. He was embarrassed to be around her, to have to admit that he actually had a weakness, that he couldn't live without her love. But even that wasn't the truth. Her love meant everything to him, even if he couldn't tell her that.  
  
Bulma could tell by his expression that he forgave her. She was relieved. Last time I jumped on him, he left. I don't ever want that to happen again. I love him too much for that to happen. But she couldn't resist. The temptation was too great. "Do you forgive me?" she asked. This caught Vegeta off guard.  
  
"What?" he asked, and Bulma couldn't help laughing. "Do you forgive me? For jumping on you earlier?" she repeated.  
  
"Of course," he growled, descending the stairs. But what he was really thinking was: I already have.  
  
Bulma watched him go and smiled to herself. I really am pretty lucky, I guess. To be able to find a guy like him, even if he doesn't show his feelings. There are more important things, she decided, turning back to check on Boxers. Like love.  
  
She got back to the room to find Bikini draped over Mrs. Briefs shoulder, sobbing. Bulma sat next to her, and the two women tried their best to comfort the poor girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was about ten that evening when Vegeta finally finished training for the day. Soon, Kakarot, he sneered. And then I will be the strongest man in the universe! He pulled off his sweaty shirt and threw it on top of the hamper. Oh, well, he thought. That dumb baka of a woman will get it sooner or later.  
  
It was then that he noticed that the entire house was silent, except for the faint beep of machinery. No one was awake, as they usually were. It was only ten o' clock. Usually the Briefs were still up and about at this hour, but not tonight.  
  
That's when it hit him: Boxers. Shit. He frowned and pulled off his boots. Casting a quick glance through the open door, he yanked off his sweaty shorts and put on a clean pair. Tossing the sweat-soaked garment into the hamper, he stormed off down the corridors of Capsule Corp. to find Bulma.  
  
Glancing in open doors as he passed, he suddenly found himself on the third floor. Casting Mrs. Briefs a disgusted look (she was asleep in the middle of the hall, drool oozing out of the side of her mouth), he continued into Boxers' small room. He saw Bikini draped over Boxers' feet. She'd obviously dozed off while waiting for him to regain consciousness. A slight breeze, coming in through the open window, made her shiver and clutch more tightly at the blankets on Boxers' bed.  
  
He was about to leave when he heard a small whimper. Turning towards the window, he saw Bulma, fast asleep in a rocking chair. The breeze blew her turquoise hair, and the pale moonlight lit up her features, making her look like an angel. She whimpered again and cuddled closer to the arm of the chair.  
  
Vegeta gasped for breath. Just seeing her there, so innocent, made him at a loss for words. She shivered, her body only half covered by the thin blanket in her lap.  
  
Without thinking, Vegeta leaned forward and shut the window. Turning his head to face her, he smiled. Quietly, so as not to wake her, Vegeta picked Bulma up in his strong arms and carried her downstairs to her (their?) bedroom, careful to step over her mother.  
  
He opened the bed with one arm, shifting his weight slightly, to stay balanced. Smiling at his sleeping love, he lay her down and tucked her in. She turned towards his body and reached out, subconsciously trying to pull him closer. "Vegeta," she murmured, her voice barely above a whisper, "Where are you? Vegeta?" she asked again, trying to sit up. "Vegeta?"  
  
Her voice was becoming more and more urgent. "Vegeta?" She cried out, half sitting, half falling onto her pillow. "Where are you?" She began crying. "Where are you?"  
  
Vegeta sat and stared as she reached out once more, trying to pull him closer to her. She's having a nightmare, he concluded, watching her shoot her arms out, trying to pull him to her. I wonder why she can't find me in her dreams . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma tossed and turned. She was lost in a giant hedge maze. No matter where she turned, how fast she ran, she was always coming up to a dead end. There must be a way out, she thought fervently, there just has to be.  
  
She turned around again, and there he was, standing, smirking at her, arms crossed: Vegeta. She smiled and ran up to him.  
  
"Vegeta!" she cried out. "Vegeta!" She waved at him, trying to get him to come and help her leave. He just laughed cruelly and flew away.  
  
"Where are you going? Vegeta! You can't leave me here like this! Vegeta!" she wailed, falling down to her knees. Sobbing, she buried her face in her hands. "Why are you leaving me? Vegeta!" She screamed again, her cries deafening to the alerted Saiyan's ears.  
  
I'm right here, woman, he thought bitterly. Why do you think I would leave you again? Roughly, he grabbed her shoulder and started to shake her awake, but try as he might, all she did was groan and call out his name once again. Vegeta decided to try a different approach.  
  
Smirking as he did so, he crawled into bed next to Bulma and held her close. Smiling softly as she stopped screaming and struggling, he knew then what she meant to him. It wasn't just that he loved her. Oh, no, it was more than that. She loved him, too. 


	24. All Better! also entitled Bulma's Realiz...

TWENTY-FOUR  
  
The next day was both beautiful and sunny. When Bulma woke up, she did a double take after realizing where she was. "What the . . .but I was in Boxers' room, wasn't I? I don't sleep walk, so how . . ." her gaze trailed down over Vegeta's sleeping form.  
  
"Vegeta," she whispered, running her hand through his thick, matted hair. She laughed quietly, thinking of all the times she'd fallen asleep somewhere and had him bring her back here. She stopped suddenly, remembering why she had fallen asleep upstairs in the first place: Boxers.  
  
"Oh, Kami," she cried out as she pulled a sweater over her t-shirt. "I completely forgot about him!" She ran upstairs, jumped over her still sleeping mother, and ran into Boxers' room, stopping just in time not to run into the bed.  
  
She panted breathlessly, then heard a low, deep groan. She froze. It couldn't be . . .could it?  
  
She turned just in time to see Boxers pull one hand up to his forehead, grimacing as he felt the thick bandage. "Wha . . .where am I?" he groaned, trying to sit up. He couldn't do it, and fell back down on his pillow. "Oooh," he groaned. "My head . . ."  
  
"Boxers!" Bulma cried out gleefully, waking up her cousin. "You're all right!"  
  
It only took a moment for Bikini to realize what was happening. "Boxers!" she cried, wrenching him into a tight hug. "I was so worried! I thought you were going to leave me," she said softly, letting go of her tight grip. Tears glistened in her eyes as she fought back sobs.  
  
"I could never leave you," he murmured, cupping her chin in his hand. "I love you too much." That said, he pulled her forwards into a tender kiss, and Bulma felt like crying with joy.  
  
It's just like watching a soap opera, she thought evilly, a few tears streaming down her face. She wiped them away with the back of her hand, and was so preoccupied in watching the happy couple, she failed to notice the man standing in the hall, just a few feet behind her. Smiling at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
The days that followed were happy ones. Boxers made a steady recovery, due to the fact that Capsule Corp. was far more technically advanced than any old hospital. It wasn't that long before he was able to go back home.  
  
"Bye! Take care!" Bulma waved as Bikini started up the car and drove it down the driveway. "Come back soon!"  
  
"Bye, cuz!" Bikini shouted as she turned the little car onto the highway. "You take care, all right?"  
  
"I will! Keep an eye on Boxers, okay?" Bulma cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, making sure that the couple could hear her.  
  
Bikini's yelled as loud as she possibly could, but all Bulma could hear was the whirr of traffic as the Johnson's car disappeared down the highway. Vegeta, however, who was perched atop the gravity chamber's roof, had heard what Bikini had yelled. 'Keep an eye on that Vegeta of yours, all right, cuz?!'.  
  
Vegeta smiled to himself as he pulled the ring box out of his pocket. Flipping open the lid, he watched the sun shine off the diamonds. Casting a loving glance down towards Bulma, he flipped the box shut and stuffed it back into his pocket.  
  
Soon, he thought, watching her walk back towards the main building. I'll have to ask her soon. Even from here, you can tell how far along she is. Vegeta stifled a grin. Even from way up high, you could (or rather, he could) see the definite bulge of Bulma's stomach.  
  
It was obvious to him and all the neighbors that Bulma Briefs was undoubtedly, uncontrollably, pregnant. The only question the neighbors had was: who? Who was the father, and more importantly, were they going to get married? It was this kind of gossip that would either destroy or elevate Bulma's career.  
  
"Bakas," Vegeta muttered, and just as he was about to fly down and surprise Bulma with the ring, he froze. What the hell? How can a ki level that high move that fast? And then it hit him: Goku and the instant transmission. Sure enough, he turned back to face Bulma and saw her talking to Goku.  
  
"Son of a bitch," Vegeta muttered, floating down and going inside the gravity chamber, making sure to slam the door loud enough for the neighbors to hear. Grumbling to himself, he switched the machine on and began his intense training.  
  
  
  
  
  
SLAM! The noise rang out, causing both Bulma and Goku to face the machine. "Ooh," Bulma growled, fists clenched. "I swear . . ."  
  
"Take it easy, Bulma," Goku laughed, trying not to get her angry. "He's probably just having a bad day."  
  
"Every day with him is a bad day," she retorted. "That's no excuse for his being a pain in the ass." She sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, Goku. Just because he's acting like a jackass doesn't mean I should take it out on you."  
  
Goku nodded. He understood perfectly: Vegeta's temper had a mind of it's own. And when it got out of control . . ."Well, I just came by to see how you were doing."  
  
Bulma smiled and placed a hand on her swelling stomach. It had been almost four months since that wonderful day when Vegeta had told her, for the very first time, that he loved her. "Pretty good, thanks."  
  
A sudden thought hit Bulma. "Hey, Goku," she said, looking up at him curiously. "You remember that day when that man from the future came here?"  
  
Uh-oh, I hope she's not going to say what I think she's going to say . . . "Yeah, what about it?" Goku gulped under Bulma's glare.  
  
"You knew, didn't you?"  
  
"Know what?" Goku asked, laughing nervously as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"When you left, you said 'I hope you have a healthy baby'. You knew I was going to get pregnant, didn't you?"  
  
"Uh . . .no," Goku lied, looking away so he couldn't see Bulma's face. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"RRR," Bulma growled. "You damn well knew, didn't you, Goku?" When he refused to look back at her, she laughed haughtily. "Ha. I knew it!" She stepped closer, smirking. "You knew this whole time! I'll bet that man told you, didn't he? Didn't he?"  
  
"Uh, I gotta go now. Bye!" Goku jumped up and disappeared before Bulma could ask him again.  
  
"Oooh," She growled, kicking a rock out of her way. "Men!" 


	25. The Fight also entitled Bulma Leaves and...

TWENTY-FIVE  
  
The next few days were quiet and uneventful, relatively speaking. It wasn't until four days after Goku's visit that something even remotely interesting happened.  
  
It all started out in the den, where Bulma was furiously reprogramming her laptop so that it could handle more complex designs. Vegeta, who was still angry that neither Bulma nor her father would fix the gravity chamber, (which he'd blown up two days ago) was sitting in the corner, watching her. Bulma's father walked into the room a little while after noon, where he spoke his own opinion of Bulma's workload.  
  
"Bulma, what are you doing?" he cried out, startling her. "You're in no condition to be working like that!"  
  
"Dad! I'm fine!" she muttered something under her breath before continuing her typing.  
  
"But what about your condition, Bulma? Surely you haven't forgotten . . ."  
  
"What condition, Dad? I'm pregnant, I don't have malaria!" she slammed her laptop shut. Boy, was she getting mad. "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm incompetent!"  
  
"Well, it doesn't mean you're not!" her father retorted, clearly just as pissed as she was. Vegeta smirked from the corner. Now this I like. It's not everyday I get to witness a fight like this one.  
  
"Dammit, Dad! Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't still work!"  
  
"What about your baby, hmmm? Are you going to be working on this in the delivery room, or will you do it after? And what about your maternity leave?"  
  
"RRRRRR," Bulma's anger flared. "Dad! I'm only four months! Maternity leave doesn't even start yet! And it won't until I reach eight months! You know that!"  
  
"How the hell was I supposed to know that? It's not like you consulted me on the matter!"  
  
"Maybe I would've if you showed me any interest!"  
  
"And maybe you should learn to respect your parents!"  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't've tried to break us up!"  
  
"Maybe you should've used protection!" Vegeta suddenly realized that they were no longer fighting over Bulma's workload.  
  
"And maybe you should learn to stay out of my business!"  
  
"Well, maybe you should learn to keep your pants on!"  
  
"RRRR," Bulma growled. "THAT'S IT, I'M OUTTA HERE!" Grabbing her laptop, she stormed out of the room, into her own.  
  
Dr. Briefs just looked at Vegeta, rather bitterly, I might add. Vegeta shrugged and headed out the door, towards his own room, where he knew Bulma would be heading.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I am tired of my dad treating me like a frickin' porcelain doll," Bulma started throwing clothes into her suitcase. She finished one drawer, then started on another.  
  
"But Bulma, you know he doesn't mean it . . ." Mrs. Briefs tried to reason with her, but it was no use: Bulma had made up her mind.  
  
"No, Mom, you know what? I don't care, all right? I just don't care. If Dad wants to apologize, fine, but I'm not going to stay around and be insulted by him." Bulma pressed a button on the side of the suitcase and with a BOM! it became a capsule. She opened another capsule-suitcase and continued throwing clothes into it.  
  
"Oh, Bulma, you know he's sorry . . ."  
  
"No, I don't, Mother, and that's the problem. Until he can apologize for himself, I will not stay here. I refuse to take this kind of shit from him." She started throwing baby clothes into the suitcase. "When he's ready to apologize, tell him that I'll be at the Kame House, okay?"  
  
"All right, dear. Take care of yourself, okay?"  
  
Bulma smiled as she looked into her mother's sad eyes. "Of course I will, Mom. I'm a big girl, I can look out for myself."  
  
Mrs. Briefs looked on sadly as her daughter finished capsulizing suitcases and walked out the door, waving a silent good-bye. Mrs. Briefs waved back, wondering when she'd ever get to see her daughter again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma stepped into his room gingerly, like she expected to be caught in a booby-trap. "Are you coming?"  
  
A deep-throated grunt answered her question as Vegeta opened the doors to the balcony and picked her up. He smiled as she glanced back, saying a silent good-bye to all of Capsule Corp.. "Come on," he grunted. "We haven't got all day."  
  
"Right." She paused, then asked: "Where are your things?"  
  
Stopping the sudden urge to throttle her, he picked up a single capsule. "Right here."  
  
"That's it?! That's all you're bringing?"  
  
He scowled. "Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"No, it's just . . .well, look at how much I brought." Bulma opened her purse to reveal thirteen capsules. "And you're just bringing one?"  
  
"It's all I require."  
  
Bulma sighed and pulled her arms around Vegeta's neck. Placing his strong arms around her, they flew off towards the Kame House . . .or so Bulma thought . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a long journey, and it wasn't long before Bulma fell asleep in Vegeta's arms. He smiled down at her, and shuffled her weight from one hand to the other. The minute Vegeta saw the open ocean, he knew the journey would be over soon. Landing down at Master Roshi's island, he rang the bell: Ding-dong. Krillin came to the door.  
  
"Vegeta? What are you doing here?" he looked down at Bulma's sleeping form. "Is everything all right with Bulma?"  
  
Vegeta scowled. Stupid chrome-dome. What does it look like? "Here," he grouched, thrusting Bulma into Krillin's arms.  
  
"Wha-what's going on? What am I supposed to do with her, wake her up?"  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes. This man is more of an idiot than I thought. "No."  
  
"Then what do I do with her?"  
  
This guy is a moron. One hundred percent moron. "Just . . .put her on the couch, or a bed or something. Don't wake her up."  
  
"Why? And where are you going?" Krillin was confused. Plus, he knew that Bulma was going to be really bitchy when she woke up.  
  
"None of your business, baldy," Vegeta snapped before flying off into the darkness.  
  
Krillin sighed and looked down at Bulma. Sure, she looks sweet and innocent, he thought, but she's gonna be really bitchy when she wakes up. I just know it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma yawned and looked around the room. She instantly recognized it as Krillin's room at the Kame House.  
  
"Morning, Bulma," Krillin called out gleefully. She turned and saw the former-monk in the hall, dressed for the day in his usual orange gi.  
  
"Oh, hey Krillin," she said, not even bothering to ask why he hadn't slept in his own room. "Where's Vegeta?"  
  
Krillin froze in mid-step. Very slowly, he turned his head around to face Bulma. "You mean you don't know?"  
  
"Don't know what, Krillin?" she cocked her head to one side.  
  
"Uh . . .I don't know how to put this, but, um . . ."  
  
"Spit it out, Krillin. I haven't got all day." Bulma narrowed her eyes. "Well? What is it?"  
  
"Um . . ."  
  
"WELL?"  
  
Krillin gulped. There was no way around it: the truth would have to come out. "He's not here."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Krillin nodded, and Bulma just looked at him, a look of sheer horror on her face. "What . . .where . .?"  
  
"I don't know where he went. He just came here, dropped you off, told me not to wake you up, and then he flew off. I don't know where he went from here."  
  
"But . . . " Bulma was at a loss for words. He left me? Again? But . . . I thought he loved me . . . "Did he say anything else? Anything at all?"  
  
Krillin shook his head. "No, just for me to bring you inside and not ask any questions."  
  
Bulma's chin quivered. "He didn't say anything else?"  
  
"No," Krillin looked down at the floor, ashamed.  
  
Bulma started crying again, big, loud sobs that racked her whole body. "B- b-but why would he leave me ag-ai-ai-ain?"  
  
Krillin stood still in the doorway, feeling as though he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He had let his friend down, and now he felt horrible. If only I'd asked him where he was going, Krillin miffed. Maybe then, she wouldn't be so sad. Maybe I could've helped her. It's too late now, he mused. I've made my mistake, and now I have to live with it.  
  
"Krillin? What's all that racket up there?" Master Roshi yelled from the stairway. "I was trying to get me some shut eye."  
  
"Sorry, Master Roshi. It's just that Vegeta left Bulma here alone, and---"  
  
"VEGETA?!" Master Roshi jumped at the sound of the Saiyan prince's name. So much so, in fact, that his sunglasses flew off and hit poor Turtle in the head, snapping in two.  
  
"Ouch," Turtle cried out, stepping away from the broken sunglasses. "Wow, Master, now your glasses are broken. Why'd you jump like that in the first place?"  
  
"---and now Bulma is crying because she just found out that Vegeta left her again," Krillin finished. "So, you can see why she's crying."  
  
"Oh, poor Bulma. I hope she doesn't cry all day, I can't stand it when she cries," Turtle moaned. "It's always so loud."  
  
"I HEARD THAT, TURTLE!" Bulma screamed. "ISN'T IT BAD ENOUGH THAT THE GUY I'M IN LOVE WITH LEFT ME ALL ALONE AGAIN WITHOUT YOU MAKING ME EVEN MORE MISERABLE?!"  
  
Krillin gulped. "Oh, man," he muttered, running down stairs and grabbing the telephone. "This could get pretty ugly . . .. Hello, Goku? . . .Yeah, hi it's me. Listen, we have a slight situation here. Do you think you could get down here soon? . . .No, the androids haven't shown up early . . .No, the purple haired guy's not back, either. What's with you, Goku? Oh, never mind. I probably wouldn't understand anyway. So, can you make it? . . .All right, see you in a half hour. . .Bye." Krillin placed the receiver back in place.  
  
He heard Bulma yelling at Master Roshi, and sighed. Half an hour . . .of that? I don't think I can make it that long . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta smiled to himself. It was only sheer luck that he'd discovered this uninhabited island, only a few dozen miles away from Master Roshi's. This way, he could train all day, see Bulma, and not have to deal with the old dude and the chrome dome. Life couldn't be sweeter . . .except for one thing . . .  
  
He missed having her around, even if she was nagging him. And he missed the baby, too. He would never admit it, but he secretly enjoyed watching her walk around, because he knew that it was his child and that he loved her so much.  
  
But, he never admitted that to anyone, except one, lone person.  
  
Bulma. 


	26. The Proposal

TWENTY-SIX  
  
At long last, Krillin's wish came true---half an hour had passed. Now all that was left was waiting for Goku to show up.  
  
"Twenty bucks says he's late," Master Roshi laughed. "Trust Goku to not know the time."  
  
"He'll be here," Krillin shot back, defensively. Both of them were on the porch, because Bulma's crying had driven them out of the little pink house. "I just know it."  
  
"Krillin, you're crazy. Goku's never on time for anything! Except maybe lunch," Roshi mused.  
  
"What's that about lunch? I'm starved!" a familiar voice rang out from behind them.  
  
"Dad!" Gohan blushed. "We just ate an hour ago!"  
  
"Goku! Man, am I glad you're here," the short little man exclaimed. "We're, er, having a slight crisis . . ."  
  
He was interrupted by a piggish-sounding squeal, followed by Bulma's angry voice. "AND ANOTHER THING! WHO TOLD YOU THAT YOU HAD PERMISSION TO COME IN HERE?! WELL?!"  
  
A split second after Bulma was finished yelling at him, Oolong came flying out the window, and landed flat on his back in the hot sand.  
  
"AND DON'T LET ME CATCH YOU IN HERE AGAIN!" Bulma yelled out the window, slamming it shut.  
  
Both Goku and Gohan cringed. "Um, Krillin?" Gohan asked, a little confused. "What's Bulma doing here?"  
  
Krillin shrugged. "I don't know, kid."  
  
Goku pulled that famous Son smile. "Don't know? How can you not know? I mean, she's only in your house . . ."  
  
"I know that, I just don't know why she's here," Krillin explained. "Vegeta just dropped her off last night, told me not to wake her up, and left."  
  
"VEGETA?!" Goku and Gohan's jaws dropped. "Vegeta . . .came here?"  
  
Gohan stared at Krillin. "He really came here?"  
  
"Sure did, kiddo. That's why Bulma's so uptight. He just left her here."  
  
Gohan and Goku just stared at him, so the former monk explained it to them. "He came here last night, with Bulma, who was sleeping, shoved her into my arms, told me to put her in a bed, then he flew off. He also said not to wake her up or bother her, so . . ."  
  
"So you called us to help calm her down," Goku finished.  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"Okay. Come on, Gohan," Goku placed his hand on his small son's shoulder. "Let's go."  
  
The little boy nodded, and together, they 'instant-transmissioned' themselves into Krillin's room.  
  
"Show-off," Oolong muttered, rubbing his sore rear.  
  
  
  
  
  
A split second later, Goku and Gohan found themselves in a very messy room. Clothes were strewn everywhere, chairs and tables were overturned, the sheets were almost off the bed . . .and there was Bulma, sitting right on the middle of the lumpy mattress, crying her eyes out. She took one look at Goku, then starting wailing even harder than before.  
  
"Um, Bulma? Are you okay?" Very cautiously, Gohan made his way towards the bed. She ignored him, but when he repeated her name ("Bulma?") she turned to face the little boy.  
  
"Hey, kid," she laughed, weakly. "What brings you up here?"  
  
"Krillin called. He said you were upset, and that we should come down and help you feel better."  
  
She looked up at Goku. "Goku?" she asked. He understood perfectly: she wanted him to explain.  
  
"Well, Bulma, you see . . . Krillin was real worried about you, Bulma, so he asked us to come down and make you feel better." Gingerly, he walked to the bed and sat down next to his friend and son on the bed.  
  
"Worried?" she asked in a small, frightened voice. I don't understand--- why should Krillin be worried about me?  
  
Goku nodded. "About . . .well . . .about Vegeta. He knows that you're upset, but . . .he doesn't really know how to help."  
  
"Especially since Vegeta told him not to," Gohan piped up.  
  
"What?" she shot a Look at Gohan. "What did you say?"  
  
"Vegeta told Krillin not to bug you," Gohan explained. "That's why he called us."  
  
"He told Krillin what?"  
  
"He told Krillin not to bother you, right before he left. Krillin was afraid he'd come back and find him up here with you crying, and blast him to the next dimension." Goku said softly, trying to soften the blow. "And Krillin got scared, so . . ."  
  
"He called you." Bulma finished.  
  
"Right," Goku and Gohan chorused. "Do you understand now, Bulma?" Gohan asked, looking up at her with his sweet, innocent eyes.  
  
"I sure do, kid," Bulma said, ruffling his hair. Vegeta's been acting like a jackass, and now Krillin's afraid of me because of it.  
  
"Are you still sad, Bulma?" Gohan asked. Goku looked down at Bulma. He wanted to know, too.  
  
"No, kid, not anymore." She cracked a smile. A weak one, yes, but still a smile. "I'm feeling better now. Honestly," she added sharply, giving Goku's unbelieving face a Look.  
  
"What? I didn't say anything!" Goku protested, waving his hands out in front of him, like he was trying to say 'See?'.  
  
"I never said you did," Bulma retorted. "I merely glanced at you suggestively."  
  
"Sug . . .ges . . .ti. . .what?"  
  
Bulma and Gohan laughed at Goku's innocent but confused face.  
  
"Never mind, Goku," Bulma laughed, feeling good for the first time that day. "Never mind."  
  
  
  
  
  
A month went by, and Bulma was still living at the Kame House. By now, Master Roshi and Krillin learned what really ticked her off and avoided the subject completely. By now, both men had been victim to her mood swings, and they considered themselves lucky to be alive.  
  
"Man," Krillin groaned as he wedged himself into a chair. "I never thought Bulma could get so worked up over nothing."  
  
"I HEARD THAT, KRILLIN!" Bulma yelled from the doorway. "AND FURTHERMORE--- oh!" she cried out in surprise, one hand clutching her stomach.  
  
"Bulma? Are you all right?" Krillin was out of his seat in an instant and was immediately at Bulma's side. "Is something wrong? Are---are you having tha baby?"  
  
Still clutching her stomach, Bulma cried out in disbelief. "Oh! The---the baby! It's kicking me . . .ow!" her face spasmed, and she clutched Krillin's gi. "Ow! Hey, what's in there, a baby mastodon?"  
  
"Nope," Krillin grinned. "Worse. What you got there is a baby Saiyan."  
  
Bulma punched his arm playfully. "Well I knew that, ya dumb-ass. Come here, feel this." She grabbed Krillin's hand, and, before he could protest, pressed it against her stomach. "Feel that?"  
  
"Yeah," Krillin was actually taken back, the kick was that hard. There's really a baby in there! Man, do I wish you could feel this, Vegeta. Krillin laughed out loud. That's a good one. Me, wishing Vegeta was here? I must be going nuts!  
  
Bulma laughed, too. This wasn't the first time the baby had kicked, but it was the first time where it hurt so badly she had to cry out. She'd almost forgotten the fact that this child was half Saiyan, not human, like she'd fooled herself into thinking.  
  
"Man, that kid kicks hard!" Krillin pulled his hand away, laughing. "Almost as hard as his Daddy!" Krillin started laughing when he realized how depressed Bulma had become all of a sudden.  
  
She turned away from Krillin, facing the sun set out the open window. A light breeze ruffled her hair as she moaned: "Oh, Vegeta . . ."  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta had soon tired of his island paradise. Sure, it had plenty of wild game and lots of shade, and there was more than plenty of room for training, but he missed Bulma. He missed the way she'd always stay up and wait for him, the way she smelled, the way she talked, but most of all, he missed having her around.  
  
Dammit, woman, he thought, spitting on the ground. You win. I can't get you off my mind.  
  
Grinning to himself, he decided that he had spent far too much time on this island. It was time to get Bulma, and get married.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma sighed, looking out the window. It was so beautiful out, watching the sun dip behind the mountains in the distance . . .the whole scene would've been perfect if Vegeta was there. She sighed again.  
  
Krillin could've slapped himself. Stupid. What did you have to go and remind her of that for? She was actually happy, and you had to go blow it. Some friend you are.  
  
Krillin was just about to go and torture himself with some back breaking manual labor, when he felt a humongous ki approaching.  
  
"Holy cow!" he cried out, then instantly regretted it.  
  
"Huh?" Bulma turned to face him. One look at his face told her something was wrong.  
  
"Wha---oh, nothing Bulma, just thinking," he said in a rush.  
  
Bulma's eyes narrowed. "Don't lie, Krillin. I know something's up. Now spill it."  
  
"Umm . . .er, nothing's up, Bulma." Except the level of this guy's ki . . .  
  
"Oh, come on, Krillin. How dumb do I look? I've seen that look on your face a hundred times before. So tell me: what's wrong?"  
  
"Er . . .well, it's like this, Bulma . . ." Krillin began, but was cut short by a yell from outside: "Woman!"  
  
"Huh?" Both Krillin and Bulma turned around simultaneously.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma cried out, to Krillin's horror. "You're back!"  
  
"Humph." Vegeta smirked as Bulma ran into his arms, and then glared at Krillin, who was backing away slowly. The proud prince couldn't help but smile as he placed a gentle hand on his mate's growing stomach. My . . .child . . . he was amazed by the thought.  
  
Bulma felt like crying. She'd spent the last month being prodded by her mother to return home, and now, at five months . . . somewhere, in the deepest corner of her mind, she knew Vegeta was coming back, and she knew she couldn't leave without him.  
  
"I knew you'd come back. I just knew it," she buried her face in his chest, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. She smiled, placing one hand atop his on her belly. "The baby knew it, too."  
  
He smiled at her impudence. There was no way the child could know, yet . . .yet the idea was so bizarre, he almost believed it. There's no way the child could know that . . .it can't tell, can it? This is foolishness! No mere child could be able to tell something a grown man, Vegeta glared at Krillin, who looked like he wanted to die, couldn't. So how . . .? Oh, never mind. I don't really want to know, anyway.  
  
"Come on, woman," he grouched in his usual tone. "We're going." Before she could ask where, Bulma was lifted off her feet and was flying high in Vegeta's arms. Krillin stared up as the tiny dot on the horizon disappeared completely.  
  
"Whew," he wiped his brow as he let out a sigh of relief. "For a minute there, I thought Vegeta was gonna attack me. I only hope he doesn't hurt Bulma."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma cried out, clutching tighter at his neck. "Where are we going?"  
  
Trying not to laugh at her, Vegeta merely replied "Somewhere."  
  
"Somewhere? Where's that, a volcano?" Bulma frowned. It was really hard to stay angry at him, since he was actually acting kind, and since he was holding her so close . . .it was just so romantic, really. Flying off into the sunset, in the arms of a handsome prince?  
  
"Funny, woman. If you'd rather sleep in the middle of the ocean . . ."  
  
"Geez, Vegeta, can't you take a joke?" She sighed and looked down at the scenery whizzing past. It was so beautiful, especially under the warmth of the sunset . . .  
  
Vegeta smiled down at her. She looks like an angel. A beautiful, expecting angel.  
  
He looks preoccupied, Bulma thought, glancing up at Vegeta's worried face. I wonder what he's up to . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma didn't have to wonder long. In only a few minutes, Vegeta touched down on a beautiful, tropical island, the one he had been staying on during the past month.  
  
"Oh, wow . . ." Bulma gasped as Vegeta set her down on the hot sand. "It's beautiful."  
  
He shrugged. "It's not much." It's nowhere as beautiful as you.  
  
"Oh, but it is!" she insisted, mentally noting how the sun's rays captured a look of hope in his features. "It's the most romantic place I've ever been at!" She blushed and clasped a hand over her mouth. Stupid, she scolded herself. Why'd you have to go and blab that for?  
  
Romantic, eh? Vegeta smirked. "You actually think that, woman?" He seemed intrigued . . . I wonder why?  
  
"Well . . .yes, actually, I do. I think it's romantic when the person you love takes you away to a beautiful place like this." She smiled sweetly and looked at the roaring surf, gently lapping against the sandy shore. I wonder what he's up to.  
  
I guess I should get this over with . . .Vegeta sighed, then reached into his pocket (does his spandex even have pockets?), pulling out the navy blue ring-box. Opening the case quickly, he sent up a quick prayer to Kami and shut the case again.  
  
I hope I do this right . . .he thought with an inaudible groan. Cause if I don't . . .  
  
"Huh?" Bulma was staring at his face. It looks like he's having a fight with the voices in his head . . .weird. Or maybe it's just a Saiyan thing . . . I don't really understand him sometimes, but he's not all that bad.  
  
"Vegeta?" she asked quietly, venturing a step forward. He glanced at her, and a small chill ran down her spine. His eyes . . .she thought, and couldn't help but stare at them. They were warm, yet expressionless, and yet . . .yet she could tell, something major was going on in that Saiyan brain of his.  
  
"Woman," he began gruffly, then shook his head. "Woman . . ." he began again, but once more, words faulted and he couldn't remember what to say to her. Sighing in exasperation, he swore under his breath and tried a third time.  
  
"Woman," he repeated, bowing down on one knee. Her eyes sprang open as he yoinked out the ring-box and flashed it up at her. "Will you marry me?" 


	27. Vegeta's Dream also entitled Returning H...

TWENTY-SIX  
  
"Holy shit!" Krillin yelled. "What was that?" He stared off at the ocean, near the area the scream had come from. "Whoever it was, they probably just saw Vegeta flyin', or something," he grumbled and flicked on the TV. "I mean, it's not like that's the first person to scream. But she was the loudest . . . Krillin shook the thought away. Nah, I'm not going to go out and get all worked up just because some crazy girl saw Vegeta flying. Or shooting ki blasts. Or crushing a city. . .or killing someone . . .or powering up . . .or . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh my Kami . . ." Bulma gasped. She'd seen Vegeta flinch when she screamed---not a good sign. Especially if he was serious . . .  
  
"Vegeta?" she asked quietly, trying to see if he was over the shock of her yell.  
  
He glanced up at her, his eyes searching hers, trying to see into her soul. "Yes, woman?"  
  
"Are . . .are you serious?" The slight breeze made her shiver, her dressed in only a thin cotton sundress and all. "About . . .getting married?"  
  
Everything was quiet for a moment, then he nodded.  
  
Her eyes widened and she felt a tear slip down her cheek. "Oh, Vegeta!" she ran into his arms and held him tight. He smiled mischievously and slipped his hands around her waist. "You didn't answer my question, woman . . ."  
  
She smirked. "What do you think?" she taunted, then pressed her lips against his, into a heart-wrenching kiss. He pulled away slowly and slipped a strand of hair behind her ear. "I guess I can take that as a yes, then . . ."  
  
She smacked him---not seriously (like she could even hurt him) but playfully. "Oh, you big ape!" she laughed, then closed her eyes and leaned in for another kiss. She smiled warmly as he slipped the tiny ring onto her finger. She stared at it in amazement and held it up so it would reflect the moon's light.  
  
"It's beautiful . . ." she gasped.  
  
"It's nothing compared to you," he murmured into her ear, pulling her closer to him. "Nothing at all," he repeated, taking her up in his strong arms and flying off towards Capsule Corp., leaving a trail of kisses down her arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was late by the time the couple reached the dome shaped building formerly known as Capsule Corp. So late, in fact, Vegeta decided not to use the doors. Windows work fine, he thought, and pushed one open with the toe of his boot. He recognized the room as his old one---the one he slept in before he stared sleeping in Bulma's. Oh, well, he thought, opening the bed and tucking Bulma in, kissing her palm. A bed's a bed. With that, he crawled in next to her and wrapped his arms tight around her, as though he was protecting her.  
  
Bulma yawned sleepily and looked around. "What the---what am I doing back here? Was that past month a dream?" she looked around quickly, smiling when she saw Vegeta sleeping next to her. He looks so peaceful . . .almost . . .angelic . . . she thought to herself. But was it really all a dream? She suddenly felt like crying. Of course it was a dream. Vegeta, proposing? Now that was a good one.  
  
She stared down at her hands, a single tear falling down her cheek. Just then, she noticed her left ring finger and turned her hand over. She gasped in awe when she saw the beautiful ring. So it wasn't a dream after all! Bulma could've screamed, she was so happy. Calmly, she slipped off the ring to get a closer look at it. It was beautifully cut, the tiny butterfly accented by the tears-shaped stones. She started to put it back on when she noticed the inscription.  
  
" 'To My Princess, Bulma: My Heart Is Yours Alone'," she read. Then: "Oh dear Kami!" she stared back down at the ring. There it was, embossed into the golden surface: the emblem Chad had given her!  
  
"What's going on here?" she asked herself, eyeing Vegeta's sleeping form. Somehow, she knew the answer was deep inside Vegeta, but she knew that the odds of her ever finding out were slim to none. "Well, whatever the answer is, I'm not going to get it out of him."  
  
Using all the strength she could muster, she heaved herself up out of bed. Huffing just slightly, she frowned at her stomach. "I never thought having a baby would be this much work," she mused.  
  
"Baby . . .lots of work," she turned around to see that Vegeta was talking in his sleep. "Having baby . . .work . . .hard."  
  
"Huh?" she wondered. That's it! She thought, a smile growing on her lips. "Vegeta, can you hear me?"  
  
"Of course . . .can hear . . .you," came the muffled response.  
  
"Who am I?"  
  
"You . . .Bulma."  
  
"Were you listening to what I just said?"  
  
"Not listening . . .overhearing . . ."  
  
She laughed. Even in his sleep, he was still making excuses. "Do you know what this emblem means?" she sat down next to him. "The one on the ring?"  
  
"Of course . . .do. Only . . .fool . . .not know . . .something . . .like that," he muttered, twisting his body closer to her.  
  
"What does it mean?" she asked excitedly. Oh, boy, this is it! I'm finally going to learn what all this shit is about!  
  
To her shock, his answer came, though it wasn't one she had expected. "Is . . .Royal Seal . . .of Vegeta-sei," he rolled over, his face a few inches away from her hand. "Is . . .my . . .legacy."  
  
"Your legacy?!" she shrieked, causing Vegeta to jump.  
  
He glared at her. "What the hell, woman? Why are you screaming at this unruly hour?"  
  
"Huh?" Bulma turned and stared dumbstruck at the clock. It was only 5:45. No wonder I was awake before him, she thought, slowly climbing back under the sheets. Even Vegeta doesn't get up before six-thirty . . .  
  
"Well? Why were you screaming?" He began to drum his knuckles on the mattress. He obviously wasn't aware of his . . .sleep-talking thing.  
  
"Nothing," she brushed it off, not wanting to tell him what had really happened. "The baby just kicked me, that's all." She tugged the sheets up around her belly and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
"Is that all? Stupid earth-woman. You don't even know what true pain is," he growled sleepily and rolled over. It was going to be a long day.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma slept until about eight that morning, surprised and pleased to discover that Vegeta had slept in also. He was usually up at six-thirty, on the dot, and was out training before anyone else in the console was even awake. She smiled fondly at him, covered him with her share of the sheets, and made her way down the long corridor to the bathroom.  
  
I wonder why he slept in, she thought as she brushed her teeth. It's not like him to sleep in, for anything, let alone me. I mean, I'm talking about the guy who got up at six on Christmas morning to go out and train! She sighed and looked at her mirror reflection. She still had the same deep azure eyes she'd had as a child, and the same aqua-colored locks. She'd been told that she hadn't aged much, and that was true. Except for her personality, she was the same as a nineteen-year old. The biggest difference was her enormous belly, the only characteristic of her true age.  
  
"Hey, baby," she cooed softly, placing both hands on the bump. "How's everything going for you today?"  
  
"Bulma?" a certain dumb blonde called out from the hall. "Bulma honey, is that you?"  
  
Bulma sighed. No, Mom, it's Dad, he's talking to the child growing in his belly. "Yeah, Mom, it's me."  
  
"Ooh, Bulma!" her mother squealed, shooting into the bathroom. "It's so good to have you home! Your father was starting to get a little anxious, even . . .waiting for you to come home, and all. What made you change your mind?"  
  
"I didn't. Vegeta proposed last night, then I guess---"  
  
"PROPOSED?!" The blonde shrieked. Bulma winced. Whoops, I guess I forgot to explain that . . . "You mean he actually proposed to you?"  
  
"Um . . .yeah . . ."  
  
"Oh, Bulma!" To Bulma's surprise (or her mother's insanity), Mrs. Briefs flung herself into her daughter's arms and gave her a big hug. "I'm so happy for you! When's the big day?"  
  
"Huh?" Bulma stared at her mother for a moment, trying to figure out what just happened. What the . . .? Oh, never mind. I wouldn't understand, anyway . . . "Er, I don't know, Mom. We didn't really talk about it much."  
  
"Well, you'd better have it soon." Mrs. Briefs smiled. "I wanna see my daughter in her wedding dress before I get too much older."  
  
"Mo-om," Bulma blushed. "You're embarrassing me . . ."  
  
"Oh, I am not. Besides, who's even listening to make you so embarrassed?"  
  
"Uh.him?" Bulma replied in a small voice, pointing at the figure standing right behind her mother. (Guess who?)  
  
Vegeta grunted in disgust (or disinterest) and left down the hall.  
  
Mrs. Briefs stared in awe (or horror, it's really hard to tell with that woman) at the Saiyan no Ouji. "Oh . . .well, I guess I'd better start cooking!" Mrs. Briefs sang in her fairy-tale voice. "I almost forgot how long it takes to cook for the four of us! Or is it five?" she asked, giving Bulma a sideways glance.  
  
"Five," Bulma replied, one hand atop her stomach. "Definitely five."  
  
  
  
  
  
When Bulma and her mother entered the kitchen a few minutes later, neither was surprised to see that the gravity chamber was on and the door was wide open. Mrs. Briefs immediately began cooking up a breakfast that would feed an army (or a hungry Saiyan---either one) while Bulma settled on doing dishes. She wasn't much of a cook, unlike Mrs. Briefs, who could always make a tasty meal, despite her being the world's biggest dumb blonde.  
  
Bulma had started a second round of washing when her father stormed into the room.  
  
"Bunny, what's going on? Why is the gravity chamber on?" he bellowed at Mrs. Briefs (certain sources tell me this is her real name).  
  
"Well, Dad," Bulma growled hastily, through clenched teeth. "Maybe because it's being used?"  
  
"Bulma!" he cried, barely recognizing his own daughter. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What does it look like, Dad?" Her tone was icy cold, her eyes narrow.  
  
The old man frowned. Neither one had forgotten the happenings of one month ago, the fights which had caused Bulma to spend the last four weeks on a small island. "Aren't we being a bit hasty with our elders?"  
  
Fighting back the urge to yell at him, Bulma replied, "I don't believe so, Father, but I can't really tell. Please, enlighten me."  
  
"Well, daughter, I think you are. And just what, pray tell, are you doing back here? I thought you'd left." Even though his words were cold, Dr. Briefs couldn't help but feel happy about Bulma returning home.  
  
"I did leave, Dad, but I came back last night. Clearly, that was a mistake. I'll just go pack, then Vegeta and I will leave again, and we'll make sure to call you once we get married and the baby's born."  
  
"MARRIED?!" Dr. Briefs' jaw hit the floor.  
  
Bulma smirked. I knew it. If Mom was that surprised, then Dad must surely be even more so. Heh, heh, heh . . .I shouldn't trick him, but I can't help it, he asked for it. "Yes, Dad, married. Vegeta proposed to me last night and I said yes. Why, is that a problem?" She gave him a sly glance, and almost burst out laughing.  
  
"M-m-m-m-m-m-ma-ma-ma-married?" He stuttered, still overcome with shock.  
  
"Mm-hmm," Bulma nodded, smiling, as her father did the famous 'anime fall'. "Why, Dad, you seem surprised. Whatever could be wrong?"  
  
Dr. Briefs stared at her.  
  
"Why, Daddy, you didn't actually expect Vegeta to leave me and his child alone, now, did you?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"You mean you didn't think he cared for me enough to make it legal?" Bulma pretended to be shocked.  
  
Her father's face fell, and he shook his head.  
  
"Daddy, shame on you. You mean you actually thought he didn't love me?"  
  
The old man shook his head.  
  
"Daddy!" she scolded. "And you didn't think he'd propose?"  
  
Once again, Dr. Briefs shook his head 'no'.  
  
"Daddy, I'm amazed by this. Why, just look at this!" she held her left hand out so he could see the engagement ring. "Does this look like the kind of ring you buy for someone 'just because'?"  
  
The old man was still staring at the ring. Holy cow that's a big rock! How could Vegeta afford such a huge diamond? That is, if he even paid for it . . .  
  
"Well, Dad? Does it?" She smirked.  
  
"No," he muttered, in the tiniest voice.  
  
"I can't hear you," Bulma replied in a singsong voice, waving the ring around.  
  
"No, it doesn't," he repeated, giving her a Look. I can't believe my baby's growing up. Just look at her! Pregnant, and getting married. Damn, if I wasn't so mad right now . . .I think I'd be the proudest man in the world . . .  
  
"That's what I thought." She gloated. "Teach you to judge a book by its cover," she added under her breath, turning her attention back to the dishes.  
  
"What was that, dear?" her father asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just wondering who to invite to the big day ceremony, you know," Bulma's reply was smooth, but a wave of shock had actually just washed itself over her. Shit! I'll have to do that, won't I? And then caterers, flowers, decorations, a cake, a dress . . . ooh! How am I going to manage to pull this off all by myself?  
  
After a brief pause, Dr. Briefs' response came. "I hope you don't strain yourself, dear, you being so far along and all."  
  
Mrs. Briefs, ever the dumb blonde, asked, "Who?"  
  
Dr. Briefs slapped one of his hands on his forehead. I married the biggest blonde in the universe. "Bulma, dearest. She is five months, you know . . ."  
  
"Really? I hadn't noticed . . ." A loud THUMP was heard as both Bulma and her father did the famous 'anime fall'. "Hmm?" Mrs. Briefs stared at her husband and daughter. "Is it something I said?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"He asked you? Finally! Took him long enough," Chi-Chi mused on the other end of the phone line.  
  
"You mean you knew about this?" Bulma was shocked. I thought Vegeta hated Goku and Chi-Chi---and they knew about this? Weird . . .  
  
"Yeah, he came by a couple weeks ago, asking Goku how to propose. You shoulda seen it, it was hilarious!"  
  
"He asked Goku what?!"  
  
"Yeah, I was as surprised as you are. I mean, Vegeta, asking Goku a question? About marriage? I thought I was losing my mind!" Chi-Chi laughed, and starting drumming her fingernails on the table. "But seriously, Bulma, how are you going to do this all by yourself? You're going to need some help."  
  
"Yeah, I know . . ." Bulma looked down at the list of things to do for the wedding. It looked like a lot of work, even for her. "That's why I called you. I was hoping you could help me out a little, maybe even be the coordinator?"  
  
"Sure thing, but we might need more people than just the three of us." Chi- Chi thought for a moment. "I know! I know just the person to help us."  
  
"It isn't my mom, is it?" Bulma eyed the kitchen door warily. She could hear her mother's humming, even from down the hall.  
  
"No," Chi-Chi replied. "Why, do you want her to help?"  
  
"Dear Kami, no!" Bulma's eyes widened in horror. "Do you know what she would do to me?" Horrifying images of embarrassing and chaotic scenes flashes through her mind, each one worse than the last. "There is no way she is helping us. Not unless hell freezes over and pigs start flying. Nuh-uh, no way, never!"  
  
"Okay, okay, I get the picture! We won't let your mom help. Promise."  
  
"Thanks. So, who are you going to get if it's not my mom?"  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see, now, won't you?" Chi-Chi asked slyly before clicking the phone down.  
  
Bulma heard the click then, as the dial tone returned, eyed the phone suspiciously. "I wonder . . . just who, exactly, Chi-Chi plans on letting help plan my wedding?" 


	28. The Planning Begins

TWENTY-SEVEN  
  
"Hi, Bulma!" a friendly voice called out. Bulma turned to see Chi-Chi and a very familiar-looking girl with thick, dark blue hair and bright onyx eyes.  
  
"Launch? Is that you?" Bulma couldn't believe her eyes. "What on Earth are you doing here?"  
  
Launch smiled. "Well, Chi-Chi called me and asked if I wanted to help you plan your wedding, and I thought it sounded like a lot of fun!"  
  
"Well, it's great to see you again," Bulma gave her an awkward hug.  
  
"Shouldn't you take the pillow out of your dress before you try and hug me?" Launch grinned. "Chi-Chi told me you were having a baby, but I never thought you'd be this far along."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I can't believe how big she's gotten either," Chi-Chi remarked, casually pulling a box of magazines from the car. "It feels like only yesterday she was telling me, and now . . ."  
  
"And now I'm getting married." Bulma finished. The three girls giggled and headed into the console to plan. Bulma couldn't help but think of Tien, Launch's ex-boyfriend. I wonder if she knows he's still around, she thought, giving Launch a wistful glance. And they seemed like they were meant for each other. Then again, so did Yamcha and me.  
  
I wonder if she still thinks about him. I mean, I'm getting married soon, but I still think about Yamcha sometimes. Not about us being together, but about being friends. I wonder if Launch and Tien will ever be friends.  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
"Huh?" Bulma was sucked out of her daydream by Launch. "Which one of these do you like better?" The older girl held up two magazines, each one with a full-page photo of two gorgeous wedding cakes.  
  
"Uhhh . . .that one," Bulma decided, pointing to the larger one.  
  
"Well, if there are going to be Saiyans attending this wedding, then you'd better get the larger one," Chi-Chi advised. "Otherwise, you're going to run out of food."  
  
The girls giggled, even though it wasn't really funny. In fact, it was true. And it was just one of the many things that could go wrong at the reception.  
  
"So, Bulma," Chi-Chi asked, while leafing through a Modern Bride magazine. "When's the big day?"  
  
"Actually . . .I don't know yet. I mean, we haven't exactly talked about it much . . ."  
  
Chi-Chi hand froze, and she stared at Bulma. "You're joking, right?"  
  
Bulma shook her head. "No, I'm dead serious. I have no idea what Vegeta even thinks about all this."  
  
Launch and Chi-Chi sweat-dropped. "Uhhh . . .shouldn't you have . . .asked him . . .before we came over?" Launch asked, her small voice even smaller than usual.  
  
"Yeah, probably," Bulma nodded. "But he's just so stubborn! The only person he'll actually listen to about something really important is Goku, and even then . . ." Bulma trailed off.  
  
Chi-Chi shook her head sadly. "Actually, that's not true. He only listens to Goku if there's nothing better to do. Or if he really wants to know something badly enough."  
  
"Like the proposal?"  
  
Chi-Chi nodded. Launch looked back and forth between her two friends, obviously confused. "Okay!" she said, her naturally bright personality returning. "We have a lot of work to do, and we should probably start by choosing a date."  
  
The others nodded. Chi-Chi eyed Launch, motioned towards Bulma, then the two girls both gave her a simultaneous Look. Bulma did a double take (a small one) and sighed.  
  
"All right, all right, I'll ask him," Bulma muttered, making her friends send up a silent cheer. "But if anything gets blown up, it's your fault."  
  
Bulma moved towards the door (rather awkwardly, I might add. You would be too if you were five months pregnant) and the second she was out the door Launch and Chi-Chi stared at each other.  
  
"Blown . . .up?" 


	29. The Date is Chosen also entitled The Sca...

A/N: I know what you're all thinking . . .'What the hell? AUTHOR'S NOTES? On the twenty-somethin' CHAPTER? Is she NUTS? There weren't any a/ns on the OTHER twenty-somethin' chapters, why start now?' I have no REAL answer, just thought you needed to know something: apparently, Launch (blonde) becomes good and all, but I've only seen two sagas in Dragonball, so if she seems a little O.O.C., it's because I don't know how to make her act.  
  
Disclaimer: Not that I . . .KNOW of . . .  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 28  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma called out, slamming on the gravity room's locked door. "Vegeta, open up! It's important!"  
  
Vegeta turned to face the door. What the . . .what is she doing here? All of a sudden, he could feel the intense heat of his ki blast slam towards him, ricocheting off the mirror-like walls of the gravity chamber. Shooting his attention back towards the huge ball of energy whizzing towards him, he sent a blast at the first one, destroying it in a flash of white.  
  
The flash was so brilliant, Bulma had to shield her eyes. Even then, her eyes stung for a few moments afterwards, long enough for Vegeta to switch off the machine and barge out the door. "What the hell, woman?" he yelled the instant he emerged from the white dome. "Can't you see I was training in there?"  
  
"No dip, moron," Bulma retorted. "I thought you were having a picnic."  
  
"Quit your sarcasm, girl. I have more important things to do today other than talking to you." He rolled his eyes and leaned up against the gravity chamber. Bulma placed her hand on her hips and glared at him.  
  
"Do you think this is some kind of joke? I mean, do you honestly think I want to be out here arguing with you? Hmm?"  
  
"Well, by the looks of it, woman," he narrowed his eyes. "You're not disliking it."  
  
"And I think you're actually enjoying it," she huffed, "but that's not the point. The point is Chi-Chi, Launch, and I are all planning this wedding, and we need to know---"  
  
"Whenever, woman. I have training to do." With that said, he turned on his heel and started to open the door back into the G.R.  
  
"What do you mean, 'whenever'? You have a say in this too, mister." She pressed on the door with all her weight, keeping it tightly shut. "And you're not going back in there until we agree on a date."  
  
"Tomorrow," he grunted, trying to push her off, open the door, and keep her from falling all at the same time. Needless to say, it didn't work.  
  
"Oh, no, you don't," Bulma grunted, forcing her weight onto the door. "I have gone through too much to be blown off that quickly. There's no way in hell our wedding can be tomorrow, dumb ass. We have to plan this thing, not just show up in the church and demand to get married. It doesn't work that way!"  
  
"Really? You don't say," his voice was dripping sarcasm.  
  
Bulma glared at him. "Well, if you aren't going to take this seriously . . ." she reached for the main power switch (conveniently located outside the G.R.).  
  
"You wouldn't," he growled, stepping away from the wall.  
  
"Oh, wouldn't I?" she smirked and pulled the cord just slightly, causing the lights to flicker. "Just watch me."  
  
Much to Bulma's delight, Vegeta was left speechless. "All right then," she smiled, letting go of the cable. "Now, maybe we can get something accomplished."  
  
He smirked casually. "Fine. Whatever you want, woman." Kami, is she good. Blackmail, trickery, bribes . . .I think I'm starting to rub off on her. This thought made him smile.  
  
Okay, whatever. I wonder what's so funny . . . "So, when do you want to do this? Or do you?" She eyed him, and her words caused him to jump in alarm. "Wha---?" he asked, his eyes bugging out ever so slightly. "Of course I want to do this," he scoffed, embarrassed that she had seen him freak out. "I wouldn't have asked you if I felt different."  
  
"Right," Bulma nodded. "Sure," she rolled her eyes back, fully aware of how annoyed he was getting.  
  
"GRRRR," he growled, fighting off the urge to kill her. No . . .must . . .stay . . .focused. If I kill her now, Kakarot will come, and I'm not ready for that. Yet. Besides, if I killed her now, I'd lose her, and I suppose I do love her, and the brat too. "Sometime in this century, woman. I'm beginning to lose my patience."  
  
Bulma stopped bothering him, even though she knew he wouldn't hurt her. "So, are you willing to choose a more reasonable date?"  
  
"Fine. Next week."  
  
"Vegeta! Be serious!"  
  
"Fine! One month. Is that better?" He glared at her, wishing she would leave so he could continue with his rigorous training schedule.  
  
Groaning inwardly, Bulma sighed and nodded. "Fine. One month from today, if they'll take us," she added under her breath.  
  
The Saiyan Prince arched an eyebrow at her comment, but that was about it. There's no way they won't, he thought with a smirk. Like they'd reject the Capsule Corp. heiress. Or a prince, for that matter . . .  
  
"One month," Bulma told her friends as she returned to the main building. Chi-Chi and Launch passed an uneasy look before commenting.  
  
"Um, Bulma?" Launch asked, giving Chi-Chi an awkward glance. "Can . . .can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, Launch. What is it?" Bulma asked as she slid into her seat between the other two women. Once again, the two women shared an awkward glance. "Well?"  
  
"Well . . .I don't really know how to put this, but . . ."  
  
"But you have something on your neck," Chi-Chi finished, pointing. "It looks like someone bit you."  
  
Gingerly, Bulma ran her fingers over the crescent-shaped scar on her neck. What the hell . . .Vegeta! "I don't believe this," she muttered, running to the nearest mirror, to see it for herself. "Dammit, Vegeta!" she howled when she saw the mark. "I oughta kill you for this one!"  
  
"What?" Launch was really confused now.  
  
"Remind me to kill him," Bulma muttered as she slid into the seat between the other two. They gaped at each other as Bulma began sorting through yet another Modern Bride Magazine.  
  
"Aren't you going to tell us about this?" Chi-Chi gawked. "Or are you going to wait for it to disappear, then tell us?"  
  
"Oh, it's not going to disappear," Bulma was too preoccupied to look at Chi- Chi as she answered her. "It's permanent."  
  
"What do you mean, permanent? It's a scar, it's not going to last forever," Chi-Chi waved her hands wildly. "What, have you never had one before? They look really awful until they eventually heal up and disappear."  
  
"Not this one," Bulma groaned. "It's gonna be here a while. Like, till I die."  
  
"What are you talking about, Bulma?" Launch smiled.  
  
"Yeah, Bulma, let us in on it!"  
  
Bulma sighed in defeat. "Fine, you win . . . yes, it is a scar, but . . . dammit! I don't know how to explain it!"  
  
"I do," a gruff voice grunted from the doorway.  
  
The three women turned to see the Prince of Saiyans standing by the other end of the table. He was standing as he usually does (standing straight, eyes narrowed, arms crossed, chin on chest), dresses in a spandex training outfit, with a fluffy white towel draped around his muscular neck.  
  
"Hey . . .Vegeta . . ." Bulma laughed nervously. "Uh . . . how long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Long enough to hear your pathetic conversation," he snapped. "Honestly, woman, do you really expect me to stand around while you---" he glared at Chi-Chi and Launch, "plan my damn life? I think not."  
  
Bulma's eyes narrowed. "We're not planning your damn life, we're planning our wedding. Or have you forgotten that?"  
  
Once again, Vegeta scowled. "Curse you, woman. If you don't want to know what I have to say, why bother asking me."  
  
"I never asked you!" Bulma exploded. Launch and Chi-Chi shrank down in their chairs at the sound of her shrill voice. "I merely said I didn't know how to explain it!"  
  
"In other words, you don't know."  
  
"I damn well do know!" She shrieked, causing Launch and Chi-Chi to cover their ears with their hands. "I never said I didn't; I said I couldn't explain it. There's a difference, ya know."  
  
Vegeta laughed coldly. "And what would that difference be?" he challenged.  
  
She smirked evilly.  
  
Holy mother of pearl, Chi-Chi thought, looking back and forth between the two. Would ya look at that resemblance? They look just like each other! Well, except for the hair . . .and the muscles . . .and . . .  
  
"I know how to split an atom, but I'd have one hell of a time trying to explain it to someone. And you!" she pointed an accusing finger in his face. "You know how to fly and shoot energy blasts, but how the hell would you explain how to do something like that?"  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Easy. Begin by focusing your energy, and push it out either below you or in front of you." He laughed at her scowling face.  
  
Launch glanced back and forth between the two. "Did . . .she say . . .Vegeta?" Chi-Chi nodded and Launch smiled.  
  
"Hi!" she cried out, running over and reaching out her hand to Vegeta (like she wanted to shake hands). "You must be Bulma's new boyfriend."  
  
Vegeta scowled and her and looked down at her hand like it was going to bite him. He glared at the blue-haired woman before giving her the cold- shoulder and leaving the room.  
  
Launch looked around. "Was it something I said?"  
  
Bulma patted her back to comfort her. "There, there, Launch, don't worry. Vegeta's just being a jackass, that's all."  
  
The Prince stopped in mid-step. "What did you say, woman?" He fought to keep his voice level and his temper down.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
By now, Vegeta was almost shaking with rage. "Watch what you say, woman," he warned. "You never know who might take offense."  
  
"Ha!" Bulma scoffed, turning away from Launch (who was looking pretty upset). "Aw, what's the matter? Is the almighty prince of Saiyans offended by what a mere human has to say?"  
  
Muttering through clenched teeth, Vegeta replied, "Watch your mouth. That is no way to talk to a prince, let alone the father of your child."  
  
Launch stared at the prince, than back at Bulma. "How---?" she began, but Chi-Chi shook her head.  
  
"Don't ask. I have no clue," Chi-Chi told her, eyeing the two. "Trust me, if I hadn't seen this with my own two eyes, I never would've believed that these two would be the two to get together."  
  
Launch nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah. They don't seem to get along well, do they?"  
  
They were interrupted by a yell from Bulma.  
  
"So you think you're all high and mighty, do you? Well, let me tell you something, mister! You wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for me and my family, so why don't you try treating them with respect?"  
  
"I'll respect them when they deserve it!" Vegeta snapped back angrily. "Humans are worthless creatures who couldn't defend themselves if their entire world---no, universe depended on it! And when someone of a higher class is left on their planet---" he glared at Bulma, "---and isn't given the respect they deserve . . ."  
  
"ARGH!" Bulma yelled. "I'LL SHOW YOU RESPECT!"  
  
She darted towards him, catching him off-guard. She somehow managed to hit him, on his jaw, causing a paper-cut like scratch (which hurt like hell, thank you). He cursed out loud and grabbed her wrist, quite violently actually.  
  
He pulled her in close to his face, her whole body stiff and shaking with fear.  
  
"If you were any other human besides my mate," he snarled, growling low enough so Launch and Chi-Chi couldn't hear, "you would be dead by now."  
  
Bulma gulped. Even though she was paralyzed with fear, she knew it was the truth. Had she been anyone else, he would've killed them---on the spot.  
  
Glaring down at her, he let go and pushed her to the ground at the same time. She landed with an 'oomph!' and sat still, watching him retreat to their bedroom. "Jackass," she mumbled as Chi-Chi and Launch helped her to her feet.  
  
"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Chi-Chi yelled at him, startling Bulma. "Please no, Chi-Chi . . ." Bulma groaned.  
  
Launch, however, didn't have time to yell at him. She was too busy getting ready to sneeze. "Ah . . .ah . . .ah . . ."  
  
Vegeta scowled at Launch and then turned to Chi-Chi. "What do you think you're doing, woman?" he smirked. "Your precious husband won't be around to save you, I warn you."  
  
"LEAVE GOKU OUTTA THIS!" Chi-Chi yelled, lunging forward and slamming her fist into Vegeta's chest. (And no, it didn't hurt him. Much)  
  
He growled and was about to lunge at her, when the inevitable came.  
  
"AH-CHOOOOOOO!"  
  
He stared wide-eyed at the former blue-haired woman, now blonde, with a crazed look in her eyes. "Who the hell . . ." he began, but he didn't get very far.  
  
"I'll teach you to mess with her!" Launch screamed, whipping out a machine- gun (never leave home without one!). Laughing maniacally, she opened fire at Vegeta.  
  
Silently cursing humans everywhere, Vegeta found himself having quite the time trying to catch the bullets before they could do any damage. One grazed his cheek, leaving a small but painful cut.  
  
He winced and howled, "I'll kill you for that one, bitch!" Spitting angrily, he started sneaking closer to Launch while continuing to catch the bullets that threatened to take away his life.  
  
Both Bulma and Chi-Chi realized they had to act fast if they wanted to save their friend's life. Bulma scooted over to the counter, keeping her head low so that the spray of bullets wouldn't hit her. Fumbling, she reached up on the counter top, desperately trying to find a cure for this. "Aha," she laughed, pulling the peppershaker to her chest. "I've got it."  
  
"Chi-Chi!" she called out, catching the younger woman's attention. "Catch!"  
  
Chi-Chi glanced up only once, to see the peppershaker flying through the air. Reaching out her hands, she caught it. Smiling with relief, she fumbled around with the silver top, trying to pry it off before Vegeta managed to get Launch.  
  
"Yes," she whispered as the top fell off in her hands. Glancing at Vegeta, who was getting closer to the trigger-happy blonde, she decided to do what had to be done. Pouring a handful of pepper into her hand, she threw it into Launch's face.  
  
Launch looked around for a moment, confused, the bullets still firing. "Ah . . .ah . . .ah . . .AH-CHOOOOOOOOO!" she sneezed. Vegeta froze, watching her return to normal. But as she changed, her hand jerked and the gun fired off one last time, hitting Vegeta right in the chest, only a few inches away from his heart. Clutching his chest tightly with one hand, his eyes squeezed shut, the fiery pain in his chest worse than any he'd ever felt before, save the few ki blasts that had dared pierce his flesh.  
  
"Ah," he gasped, trying desperately to regain his focus and composure. Squinting through one eye, he managed to pull a straight face, though his hand was still tightly clenched to his chest to stop the blood from flowing everywhere.  
  
Turning away from the women, he began to walk back down the hall, but Bulma noticed that he was holing his chest, and asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
Freezing in mid-step, Vegeta looked back at his mate over his shoulder. "Why the hell wouldn't I be all right?" he snapped, his anger hiding his pain. "It's just a little heartburn from your damn chili."  
  
Bulma glared at him, rising to her feet only to stumble and land back on her knees. "Dammit," she muttered, pulling herself up again. "You don't have to be so bitchy about it," she hissed at him, "I was just trying to make sure you were okay."  
  
"I'm fine," he grunted, looking forwards again.  
  
She made a face, but Bulma stayed silent as he walked up the stairs. Baka, she thought to herself, I was just being kind, he didn't have to go all ballistic on me. All I did was ask if he was all right and he completely turned on me.  
  
"Are you all right?" Launch asked quietly, watching Bulma dust the dirt off her stretch/maternity pants.  
  
Bulma scowled and gave Launch the Death Glare. "Do I look all right to you?" Launch jumped a bit, taken back by Bulma's harsh words. "Sorry, Launch," Bulma mumbled, fumbling with the tie on her v-neck t-shirt.  
  
"It's all right," Launch grinned, her sunny personality returning.  
  
"No, it's not," Bulma sighed. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, Launch, I'm sorry." Her big blue eyes began to well up with tears. Damn these hormones! she cursed.  
  
Chi-Chi rolled her eyes at the whole ordeal. Heh, heh . . .so Bulma's hormones are finally kicking in, eh? Ha. I sure wouldn't like to be Vegeta when she gets a hold of him.  
  
Launch, however, was totally and utterly confused.  
  
"Wha---oh no, don't cry Bulma!" Launch's eyes began to fill up with tears as Bulma pressed her face in to Launch's shoulder, crying her eyes out. "Now I'm gonna cry!" Launch cried out as she began wailing too.  
  
"Dear Kami this is pathetic," Chi-Chi mumbled, looking over at her two childhood friends, both of which were crying their eyes out on the kitchen floor, one five months pregnant, the other with a split personality (literally).  
  
"That must have been some chili," Chi-Chi said nonchalantly. "I mean, Goku's eaten your chili lots of times, he's never gotten heartburn. And I've seen Vegeta eat just as much as him."  
  
"Yeah," Bulma said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "I mean, I haven't made any chili for months . . ."  
  
"You haven't?" Chi-Chi gasped. "Well then . . .how could he . . ."  
  
Launch glanced up, her face showing the fear none of them wanted to show. "Did I do anything . . .to him?" she asked timidly, afraid of the answer.  
  
Bulma shrugged it off with a laugh. "Well, you did kind of pull a gun on him . . .but he caught the bullets in mid-air, so don't worry about it," she said, pointing to the small pile of lead. "And the chili? My mom probably made some. Hers is a lot spicier than mine is, and I probably just didn't notice it being gone because I had to give up spicy stuff a while ago."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Launch nodded, looking at the pile. "I couldn't have hurt him if he caught them all, right?" The three friends exchanged a grin and went back to planning, but Bulma couldn't concentrate.  
  
Chili . . .he's eaten lots of Mom's chili before . . .hell, he once had the whole damn pot! He's never had heartburn before . . .maybe I should check on him . . .just to make sure that he's all right . . .nah. I mean, if he was hurt or something, he would've told me. Right?  
  
Bulma grimaced as a searing hot pain struck through her chest. "Gack!" she cried out, clutching her burning chest.  
  
"Bulma! Are you all right?" Chi-Chi gasped.  
  
"Bulma?" Launch asked timidly, "is everything all right?"  
  
"Yeah," Bulma said softly. How weird . . .she thought. The pain just . . .stopped . . . "It was kinda like . . .like I don't know what . . .kinda like someone ha shot he, right here," she said, fingering a small area near her collarbone. "But then it just . . .stopped."  
  
"Weird," Launch replied.  
  
"Totally," Chi-Chi agreed.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Oh, no! Poor Bulma . . .she doesn't realize that her pain is really Vegeta's! And what about poor, poor Vegeta? What will I torment him with next? Will he survive the gunshot, or will we be needing to find the Dragonballs? And what of this scar? Does it mean something, or is it just something the author (me) put in there cause she was too bored to think of something else? Well, you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?  
  
Gangsta Videl 


	30. The Explanation also entitled Vegeta's A...

A/N: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! More author's notes!! Well, I decided that from here on, I'm going to always write these, so get used to it. UH... story takes an interesting turn in this chapter, one of the longest yet....I won't spoil it for you, but this is DEFINITELY my most evil cliffhanger yet...^_^  
  
  
  
Bulma nodded her agreement. "I know what you mean . . .it sounds like something out of the Twilight Zone or something like that."  
  
"Hey!" Chi-Chi cried out, causing Launch to jump in her chair. "You never did tell us what that scar was all about."  
  
"Yeah," Launch said excitedly, turning towards Bulma like she was about to be read the world's best storybook, "tell us already!"  
  
"Well," Bulma started slowly, trying to get a rise from her audience. "Let's see . . ."  
  
"Bulma! Tell us already!" Chi-Chi begged.  
  
"Yeah," Launch pouted, "tell us."  
  
"Fine," Bulma pouted, making her friends laugh. "I'll tell you, I'll tell you . . .see, it all started when . . ."  
  
  
  
"Stupid damn baka onna," Vegeta cursed, trying to open up the medicine cabinet with one hand. "Try to kill me, will you? Well, we'll just see if you manage to live through the night."  
  
His train of thought was interrupted as he accidentally bumped his hand, whacking his chest. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" he grunted in pain, knocking bottles off the shelves as he pounded his fist into the marble countertop.  
  
"There has got to be an easier way," he grunted, struggling to lift himself back onto his feet. "There has to be."  
  
Suddenly, he remembered something---the one thing that could save him from his misery: Senzu Beans.  
  
"You better have some of those damn beans, Kakarot," Vegeta grunted once more as he was forced to open the window with one hand, "or I'll make sure to kill your little friend who did this to me."  
  
  
  
" . . .so, really, it isn't a scar, it's more of a marking," Bulma stated, smiling at her two confused friends. "It's the mark that all Saiyans put on their mates, marking them for all eternity."  
  
"Whoa," Launch murmured, her voice barely above a whisper. "Talk about intense relationships . . ."  
  
"Yeah," Chi-Chi nodded. "Creepy."  
  
Bulma nodded, a mixed expression on her face. "It's called 'bonding'. Being bonded allows Saiyans and their mates to exchange memories, feelings, even feel what the other person feels."  
  
A sudden thought hit both Chi-Chi and Bulma at the same time. "You don't think that pain you felt earlier was . . ."  
  
"Nah," Bulma shook her head, but she still looked unconvinced. "It couldn't be . . .could it?"  
  
Launch smiled. "If it was Vegeta you felt, then I'm pretty sure he would've died by now. And we would've noticed if he just dropped down dead."  
  
Strange as it sounds, Bulma smiled and was actually relieved when Launch said that. Trust me: if the AUTHOR thinks it's weird, it's weird. Kay kay?  
  
She's right, Bulma thought with a smile, Vegeta would've said something if it was really important, or else he would've blown something up or something to get out attention . . .he's fine, just like Launch said . . .  
  
  
  
"Blast you," Vegeta coughed, "blast you!"  
  
He was yelling at the chipmunk who he swore was 'mocking him'. Since flying caused the wound to open up more and cause more pain, he had had to quit some distance back. The pain was too unbearable.  
  
"Remind me . . .to kill you . . .if I ever get back up," he growled to the animal. "Why is my suffering so funny to you, eh?" He was laying in an awkward position on his back, his limbs in odd angles. He appeared to have fallen down from the sky, save the one hand still clutching the open wound.  
  
"Curses," he muttered as he staggered to his feet, "a true warrior could fight through this pain. A true Saiyan warrior, no less. And here I am, the Saiyan no Ouji, an Elite member of my race, and I am crippled by a pathetic piece of lead."  
  
The chipmunk wiggled its nose in agreement.  
  
"Aaaaahhh," he gasped as another burst of fiery hot pain seared through his chest. "But then again," he said to the animal, his voice hoarse from crying out, "there were never lead bullets back on Vegeta-sei . . ."  
  
  
  
"Bye!" Bulma and her mother waved from the porch. "I'll see you both tomorrow, all right?" she asked Launch and Chi-Chi, who were getting into Chi-Chi's car. It was nearly six o' clock and they both needed a little rest from all the planning, so they were headed back to Chi-Chi's house for the night. Bulma had invited both women to stay, but they both declined for different reasons.  
  
Chi-Chi had said that she needed to take care of Goku and Gohan, plus who was going to cook for them and clean up the mess they had made during the day?  
  
Launch would've stayed, but she'd already promised Master Roshi that she would stay there that night for old times' sake (F.Y.I.: I hate Master Roshi).  
  
"I understand," Bulma nodded. "Plus, my little 'jackass' might get pissed at having two other people in the house."  
  
They'd all laughed at that, but now it was time for the other to leave.  
  
"BYE!" Bulma called again as they headed down the highway.  
  
The two women waved and then they disappeared out of sight, headed for the docks to get Launch on a boat (are there even boats on this show?) to Master Roshi's place.  
  
Bulma sighed and looked at her mother, who was still waving (I also hate Mrs. Briefs). "Mom, they're gone now. You can stop waving."  
  
"Oh," Mrs. Briefs said as she stopped. "I guess I didn't notice."  
  
My mother is a baka yaro supreme, Bulma thought sadly as a sweatdrop appeared.  
  
  
  
"Whew," Vegeta grunted as he pulled himself up on a large rock. "I must have passed out," he muttered, glancing at the now setting sun. "Probably from blood loss," he added, looking down at his blood-stained glove.  
  
All of a sudden, he heard the whir of a car's engine. Turning slowly, he peered through the hole in the thicket he was sitting in. And who should go rolling by, but . . .  
  
"Kakarot's mate?" he asked, slightly astounded.  
  
Sure enough, Chi-Chi was driving the car down I-91 on her way to the Four- Thirty-Nine Mountain Area . . .you know, the place she lives? And she was driving fast enough to not see the prince but slow enough he could hear everything she was saying.  
  
"I wonder what Bulma meant when she said it felt like someone had shot her . . .Launch had a gun, yeah, but still . . . just doesn't make sense . . .normal people don't just feel like they've been shot . . ."  
  
"Shot?" Vegeta repeated. Then it hit him: literally. His hand accidentally slipped over the wound, causing it to flare up again.  
  
Dear Kami, he thought, his mind racing faster than Chi-Chi's car, can the woman actually feel my pain? Shit. This is not good . . .not good for her, anyway . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Mom?" Bulma asked, glancing around the living room for the ump-teenth time. "Do you know where Vegeta went?" She was starting to get a little nervous. She hadn't seen her fiancée in over three hours, ever since he had rudely left the three alone in the kitchen.  
  
"He was upstairs last time I saw him," her mother replied cheerfully.  
  
"And that was when?" Bulma asked in a bored monotone.  
  
Her mother thought for a moment. "Three or four hours ago, I guess. And he must have been having some very major heartburn, because I could hear him swearing from here." The dumb blonde giggled.  
  
Bulma gasped. "You could hear him from here? But . . .our bedroom is the furthest one away from the staircase . . ." This really freaked Bulma out. Especially since their bedroom was located clear on the other side of the compound, approximately fifty yards away from this staircase.  
  
Mrs. Briefs nodded. "Yes dear, I know that . . .but he was swearing very loudly. I'm surprised you three didn't hear it."  
  
Bulma made a face. "What, you think I intentionally listen to hear if the man I love is in pain? Yeah Mom, I do it all the time," Bulma grouched sarcastically.  
  
Mrs. Briefs gave her a dirty look (well, about as dirty as the dumb-assed blonde can get). "That's not very nice."  
  
"Sorry Mom," Bulma said in a bored tone, "I didn't know it would offend you."  
  
"Of course it did!" Mrs. Briefs cried out. "The nerve of you, listening to poor Vegeta moan like that. Honestly, Bulma . . ."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stupid . . .damn . . .chipmunk . . ." Vegeta's throat was dry and tight and his voice was hoarse. Definitely not a good sign. The chipmunk, which had followed him, started running around in circles around Vegeta's limp body, making the Saiyan no Ouji extremely pissed off.  
  
The chipmunk wiggled its nose, almost like it was laughing at the incapacitated Saiyan.  
  
"Damn you all the way to hell and back," Vegeta muttered. "All the way to hell and ba . . .ck . . ." were the last words he said before another surge of pain caused him to black out into a world of darkness and an eerie serenity.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma tapped her foot impatiently. Dammit Vegeta, you've really done it this time . . .she thought angrily. Getting me all worked up. Isn't it bad enough our kid thinks my insides are a playground, or do you have to get me all worried too?  
  
"Bulma?" her father asked timidly, fully aware of the mood swings his daughter was capable of.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is there a chance . . .I mean, is it possible that he just went out to spar with Goku?"  
  
Bulma's face instantly broke out in a grin. "Of course! That makes perfect sense, thanks Dad!" She ran into the kitchen, leaving behind one very confused father.  
  
Bulma grabbed the phone and pounded out Chi-Chi's number. I sure hope she's home, Bulma thought anxiously as she held the receiver up to her ear and heard it ring, otherwise, I might go nuts . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wouldn't you know it?" Chi-Chi grouched. "The minute I walk in the door, the phone rings."  
  
She threw her shopping bags on the floor and darted over to the phone. "Hello?" she asked, panting slightly.  
  
"Finally," she heard Bulma mutter, "I thought you'd never pick up."  
  
"Bulma! What's up? Schedule change or something?"  
  
"No . . .I was just wondering . . .um . . ." Chi-Chi sighed and started drumming her nails on the countertop.  
  
"Uh . . .do you know if Vegeta is out sparring with Goku?" Bulma asked. "Cuz, he's not here."  
  
Chi-Chi blinked. Wha . . . "Uh, I don't really know, Bulma," Chi-Chi said, "Goku and Gohan are still out sparring, but I'll tell ya what; if Vegeta's with them, they'll make sure he comes back in one piece, all right?"  
  
"All right."  
  
"I'll call you when the boys get back, all right?"  
  
"All right," Bulma agreed solemnly, "but if he's not with them, could you ask Goku if he could look for him?"  
  
"Will do," Chi-Chi replied before the two set the phones back into the cradles. "Will do."  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta groaned. He'd gone out again, and it was a real struggle to return to consciousness. He could hear voices drawing closer to his weakening body, but he was into bad a shape to find out who they were, let alone feel their ki.  
  
"Who is it, Dad? Anyone we know?"  
  
"I don't know, son, but he's hurt awful bad."  
  
At this point, Vegeta could sense that the two were getting closer, and he struggled to keep his eyes open. He finally managed to open one eye, and he see a little boy edging closer to him. "Help . . .me . . ." he pleaded, extending one of his bloody hands towards the boy.  
  
"DAD!" the little boy screamed, "DAD!"  
  
Vegeta's eyes shut tight, and, unable to stay conscious, he fell into the deep oblivion of pain and suffering that is being out cold.  
  
The last thing he heard before falling into that deep abyss were the words, "Oh Kami, what happened? Quick son, we have to get him home, now!"  
  
Another stab of pain shot through Vegeta's body, causing him to enter the black realm in indescribable pain.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma sighed and looked at the clock. It's been three hours, she thought miserably. Where could those guys be? It's almost nine o' clock, I don't think I can stand this for much longer.  
  
She sighed again and looked over at her parents, who were still seated at the table, eating what was left of the enormous dinner. There was no way in hell they'd be able to eat that much food, yet they were still picking at it.  
  
"Bulma dear, come on now, you must eat something," her father pleaded.  
  
Bulma turned away from her dad and walked over to the sink, pulling a chair behind her. "No thanks, Dad. I'm not hungry."  
  
"Bulma dear, if not for you, then for the baby."  
  
"She shook her head sadly. "No, Dad, I can't. I'm too worried."  
  
"He'll be back soon, dear," her mother's sickly-sweet voice entered the conversation. "You do like your father says and it will get better soon."  
  
Bulma didn't reply. Her chest felt like it was on fire, and there was a lump in her throat. Even if she wanted to eat (which she didn't) it would've been physically impossible in her condition. She looked up, through the little window above the sink. "Please," she whispered, "come back soon."  
  
Her parents gave each other an awkward glance.  
  
"Darling . . ." her father started, but stopped when he saw what was happening to Bulma.  
  
Her whole body had gone rigid, the only thing moving were her hands as they clutched at her chest. Her eyes were far away and unfocused, her face twisted in the image of indescribable pain.  
  
"Bulma?" he asked, and the only response he got was a sharp cry of pain. "Bunny, quick, call the doctor!" He shouted at his wife. "Hurry!"  
  
Bulma, however, wasn't going to wait for a doctor. She fell backwards into the chair, breathing hard, her senses knocking against her brain like a jackhammer.  
  
"Dad," she gasped, "Dad . . .aaaaaaahhhhh," she collapsed in sheer pain. The fire in her chest was like none other she had ever felt before. It was almost like someone had lit a white-hot fire inside her, and there was no escaping the incredible pain it caused. Her father ran to her, not sure of what to do.  
  
"Bulma," he murmured as he touched her shoulder. His touch caused her to double over in excruciating pain.  
  
He stared and she panted, trying to regain her composure, even though the fire was still red-hot. "Daddy," she murmured as another blast of pain shook her weakened body. Then, suddenly, the fire stopped, and the pain slowly washed away.  
  
She gasped, then, after she caught her breath, she turned to her father. "Wha . . .what was that? It was almost like . . .like someone had stabbed me with a knife made of fire."  
  
"I don't know," her father replied, trying to put the pieces together. It was then that Mrs. Briefs re-entered the room. "What's the number for 9-1- 1 again?"  
  
Dr. Briefs slapped his forehead, but Bulma just laughed at her mother's stupidity. "It's all right mom, I don't need a doctor anymore . . .more like an explanation . . ."  
  
Her father nodded.  
  
Mrs. Briefs just sat around looking confused and dazed by the whole ordeal. All of a sudden, the phone rang. Her mother picked it up, and a moment later she covered the receiver and handed it to Bulma.  
  
"It's for you, dear."  
  
"Hello?" Bulma asked quietly as she placed the receiver to her ear. Once again, her whole body froze and the phone fell from her motionless hands. "Oh. My. Kami."  
  
  
  
A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Didn't I TELL you that this was my most evil cliffy yet? Hee, hee...the chapters won't be coming out as often anymore, I have to go back to school in two days.....damn teachers...that means I can only work on the story after school and on weekends, but I'm a fast typer, and, oh, btw.. hids? Launch and Tien WILL be meeting again....just because I can't think of anything better to happen....wait till the NEXT chapter comes out, that should clear things up a smidge...Hope you enjoyed this chapter.....the more reviews I get, the faster I'll be tempted to go and type some more, so R+R!!!!!!! wait...you've already read, now all you hafta do is review.....  
  
  
  
Gangsta Videl 


	31. What Happened? also entitled The Horror

A/N: AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! One of the shortest chapters yet . . .Okay, I need to explain something extremely important about this chapter. All the sections about Bulma are taking place in the present, but the ones about the Sons are taking place BEFORE the phone call. If this confuses you, please raise your hand.  
  
  
  
"Mom!"  
  
Chi-Chi turned to see her young son Gohan running at her as fast as he could. "Gohan!" she gasped. "What's wrong?"  
  
The little boy bit his lip. "It's . . .uh . . .ugh! I can't explain, you just have to come! Quick!" Without waiting for his mother to respond, he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the house.  
  
"Gohan!" Chi-Chi cried out, pulling her arm out of her son's grasp. "What's this all about?"  
  
"Him."  
  
Chi-Chi turned at the sound of her husband's voice. "Goku? But . . ."  
  
Goku sidestepped, revealing the limp form at his feet, only a few feet behind him. Chi-Chi's eyes widened in horror as he murmured the one word that frightened her most of all: "Vegeta."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bulma? Are you all right honey?" Dr. Briefs edged over a bit so that both he and his wife had encircled the shocked woman. "Is everything all right?"  
  
"It's Chi-Chi," she muttered, her voice small and far away.  
  
"Chi-Chi? What about Chi-Chi? Is she all right? Was Vegeta out sparring with Goku? Tell us," he pleaded.  
  
She shook her head. "It's not that. It's Vegeta. Goku and Gohan, they found him."  
  
Dr. and Mrs. Briefs exchanged a confused glance. "And . . .?"  
  
Her reply was in the same, faraway tone. "He's been shot."  
  
"SHOT?!" Dr. Briefs nearly jumped out of his skin. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'HE'S BEEN SHOT'?!"  
  
Bulma nodded quietly. "Right here," she whispered, fingering the same area by her collarbone that had been on fire only a few minutes ago. Suddenly, that felt like an eternity.  
  
Dr. Briefs instantly put two and two together, but as we all know, Mrs. Briefs is a little slow in the brain department. "Does that mean something?"  
  
Dr. Briefs groaned and slapped his forehead, mentally asking Kami why he was cursed with such a baka of a wife.  
  
"What she means, dear," he grunted quietly, "is that the pain she felt earlier wasn't really hers; it was Vegeta's. Get it?"  
  
The blonde smiled. "No."  
  
Dr. Briefs groaned. "I give up," he said, "I give up! There's no way she'll ever figure this out, Kami help me. Please."  
  
"Goku and Gohan found him," Bulma repeated, her voice thin and hollow. "He . . .he's lost a lot of blood, Dad . . .he passed out right before they got to him. They . . .they're not sure if he's going to . . ." Bulma couldn't bear to finish the sentence. Instead, she buried her head into her father's shoulder as the tears started to fall down her cheeks.  
  
"There, there," her father murmured, trying his best to console his daughter. "Vegeta's a strong man, he'll be fine."  
  
"But what if he doesn't make it? He's a Saiyan, Dad. Saiyans aren't used to being shot. What if . . .what if there's something in the bullet that his system can't handle? He's already died once, Daddy; there's no way to bring him back except for Porunga . . .and he's all the way on Namek-sei . . ."  
  
That was all it took to get her started again. The tears fell once more, harder than before. "Oh, Daddy!" she cried out. "All I ever wanted was the perfect life. You guys, me, a husband who loved me, a baby . . .and now, just when I'm about to get all that---" she paused for a moment to wipe away tears with the back of he hand. "And now, just when I'm about to get all that . . .my fiancée gets shot."  
  
Dr. Briefs looked to his wife for help on the subject, before remembering that she is the biggest blonde in the world, no, UNIVERSE.  
  
"It'll be okay, baby," he whispered, "it'll be okay . . ."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Goku!" Chi-Chi cried out, running into her husband's outstretched arms. "What happened?"  
  
The tall Saiyan shrugged. "I don't really know, Chi-Chi. Gohan and I were coming back from training when I felt someone's ki draining really fast. Gohan ran up ahead to investigate, and by the time I caught up to him, he'd already found Vegeta, out cold just a couple of miles down." He nodded towards the main road. "He's lost a lot of blood, Chi-Chi. I'm not sure if he's going to make it."  
  
Chi-Chi choked back a sob as she inspected the wound. There was blood all over his chest plate, abdomen, and hands. His face was bruised and there was blood trickling down from the open cuts. "Oh Kami," she muttered, thinking about Bulma.  
  
Goku nodded; he'd already realized what Bulma would do when she realized. "You'd better call her," he said, "she needs to know."  
  
Chi-Chi nodded sadly and trekked back to the house.  
  
Gohan looked up at his father, silent up until this point. "Do you think he's gonna make it, Dad?"  
  
Goku looked down at his son, clearly shaken from the whole ordeal. He sighed, but he knew that Gohan needed to know the truth. "I don't know, son. I don't know."  
  
  
  
  
  
Dr. Briefs led his crying daughter to the car. "Come on, Bulma, we're going to go to the Sons' house right now to see your husband."  
  
"Husband-to-be," Mrs. Briefs corrected. (Gasp! I'm as shocked as you are.)  
  
Bulma sniffled miserably but climbed into the backseat. She looked up in the rearview mirror and saw her face for the first time. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and she looked like she was going to a funeral, followed by her own execution.  
  
"There, there, Bulma," her father turned around from his position in the front seat to pat her shoulder affectionately. "Everything will turn out all right, you just wait and see."  
  
"Your father's right, dear," Mrs. Briefs agreed. "You just sit back and relax, it'll all be over in a short while."  
  
Dr. Briefs stared at her. "Bunny, that's the most intelligent thing you've ever said. Ever."  
  
"What is?"  
  
The old man groaned. I knew it was too good to be true. "Never mind, dear. We have to get to the Sons'." With that said, he turned the key in the ignition and the car roared to life, flowing down the highway to the West-Mountain Region.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Give me a hand, Gohan," Goku said to his son as he slid his hands underneath Vegeta's limp shoulders, noting how the form twitched as his hand touched the left shoulder (the one that had been shot). Gohan nodded and lifted up Vegeta's feet, and the two of them carried him into the Son household.  
  
Gently, they set the older man on the spare bed. "Whew." Gohan wiped his brow. "He's heavy."  
  
"Muscle weighs more than fat," Goku replied as Chi-Chi walked into the room, cordless phone in hand. "I just called Bulma," she informed them. "She and her parents are coming down."  
  
"Good idea," Goku nodded. "Do we have any Senzu Beans?" he asked his family, even though Chi-Chi wouldn't have any idea.  
  
Gohan shook his head. "Nope. We used the last ones when you and Vegeta blew up the Gravity Chamber a couple months ago. Remember?"  
  
Goku groaned. "Oh yeah . . .we really made a mess of that, didn't we?"  
  
Chi-Chi nodded with a frown. "As I recall, that was over four months ago. You mean to say we haven't had any Senzu Beans for four months and I let Gohan train with you and Piccolo?!"  
  
Goku backed away from his angry wife. "Sorry, Chi-Chi, I didn't realize we were out . . ."  
  
"WHADDAYA MEAN YOU DIDN'T NOTICE?! HOW DO YOU NOT NOTICE SOMETHING THAT IMPORTANT?!"  
  
Goku looked around, panic bubbles flying everywhere. "Don't worry Chi-Chi, I'll go now and get some."  
  
Before wife or son had a chance to comment, Goku placed two fingers to his forehead and instant-transmissioned to Korin's Tower. "What was that?" Chi- Chi gasped.  
  
"Instant-transmission," Gohan replied. "He'll be able to get the Senzu Beans and get back here before Bulma and them arrive."  
  
"I hope so," Chi-Chi murmured, looking down at the bloody form that barely resembled the handsome man he once was. "I hope so."  
  
  
  
A/N: Oooooh, scary . . .will Goku get the Senzu Beans in time, or will this be the untimely death of the Saiyan no Ouji? And if he DOES die, will Bulma get to say good-bye? Why do I torture them so? I know the answers; do you? Well, I don't know the answer to the last question; nobody does.  
  
  
  
Gangsta Videl  
  
  
  
P.S.: Yeah, I know this a really short chapter . . .it just seems to fit better this way. Plus, with school starting tomorrow, this is kinda a 'Farewell-to-Vacations' chapter. 


	32. Goku Returns also entitled An Encounter

A/N: I'm baaaack!!!!!!! All I had to do was delete all the shitty files that we never used anymore (aka last years' homework) and I could use WORD again!!!! I wanna thank the Prince of Pineapples (Vegeta), Monkey Paw, POAS, Al, and anyone else I forgot who emailed me and reviewed, trying to help me fix my little problem . . .you were all right, WORDPAD and NOTEPAD work, too . . .so anyways, without further adieu . . .CHAPTER 30 of the Vegeta and Bulma Story!!!!! YAY!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: . . .if you bakas think I own it . . .WRONG-O!!!  
  
No sooner had Chi-Chi muttered this than Bulma and her parents burst through the door. "Where is he?" Bulma asked anxiously, forming the longest sentence yet in over half an hour.  
  
"Over here," Chi-Chi said as she gestured towards the spare room. "But I gotta warn you, Bulma," she said, touching her friends arm in an attempt to keep her from running through to Vegeta. "He doesn't look too good right now."  
  
Bulma nodded as she choked on a sob. Oh, Kami, she thought, how bad is bad?  
  
She took a deep yet shaky breath and walked into the room, head held high, prepared for the worst. But nothing she imagined came close to what she saw.  
  
His body was lying on top of the bed, his gloves and spandex covered with dark red blood. His eyes were squeezed tight in pain, if you could even feel pain in the realm of darkness that is unconsciousness. If she couldn't see his chest rising and falling, she would've thought he was already dead.  
  
She took a step closer, then gasped in shock and horror.  
  
His chest plate was cracked from multiple crashes, blood still flowing from the open wound on his chest. It didn't flow as freely as it had earlier, but it was still flowing, nonetheless. His face was scratched and bruised, his features almost unrecognizable under the mask of grime and filth that coated his face.  
  
Slowly, Bulma made her way to the bed, careful not to bump it, lest she put him in more pain. "Vegeta?" she asked softly, "are you in there? Vegeta?"  
  
The small crowd of friends had gathered at the door, tears in eyes as they watched Bulma talk to her unconscious lover. She picked a washcloth out of a small pail and dabbed the blood out of Vegeta's eyes tenderly.  
  
Her parents gasped and choked back sobs.  
  
Chi-Chi, on the other hand, was worrying where Goku had gotten to. It wasn't like him to leave a friend hanging like this, even if it was Vegeta. C'mon Goku, she thought, hurry up. A quick glance at her sobbing friend made her eyes fill with tears. We need you back here, and I'm not sure of how much time we have left . . .  
  
Goku, however, was facing an unexpected challenge . . .  
  
He had made it up to Korin's all right, but before he could leave Yamcha, wanting to spar, ambushed him.  
  
"Sorry, Yamcha, I can't, I'm in a hurry," Goku told his friend. He placed two fingers on his forehead, but Yamcha pulled them down.  
  
"What's so important that you couldn't spar with me? Huh? It's not like you to miss a chance at sparring . . ."  
  
"Look, Yamcha, I have to go." Goku's tone was no longer friendly; now it was demanding and urgent. Any other time Yamcha would've nodded and let Goku leave, but today was different.  
  
"Aw, come on, Goku," he grinned. "Surely you can hang here a while."  
  
"No, I can't. What's gotten into you, Yamcha? Kami, you're usually so . . .understanding. Now you're acting more like a jack---"  
  
"If you're about to say 'jackass'," Yamcha interrupted, "I don't wanna hear it. I get enough of that shit from Bulma."  
  
Goku sighed. "Listen Yamcha, if I don't get these Senzu Beans back home--- " he nodded towards the earth below Korin's Tower, "---one of my friends is going to die and I will have failed Bulma."  
  
'Die?' Yamcha mouthed the word, his eyes showing the fear he tried to keep hidden. Oh Kami, I'll bet he's talking about Bulma. Vegeta must've attacked her. Dammit, I knew we couldn't trust Vegeta! He probably attacked her, and now . . .she's dying . . .Kami, I have to stop this! As soon as Goku helps Bulma, I'm going to go out there and find that son of a bitch and show him a thing or two.  
  
Goku took Yamcha's silence as a 'good-bye' and 'good-luck' and transmissioned himself back home.  
  
It was only a matter of seconds before Goku re-materialized back home. Gohan was the first to notice him.  
  
"Daddy!" he cried out, running over to him. "Did you get the Senzu Beans?" he asked, his tone instantly switching from fun-loving to serious.  
  
"Yeah," Goku said while ruffling his young son's hair, "I got 'em. I just hope it's not too late . . ."  
  
Chi-Chi smiled back at him, a smile full of tears. "Hey . . .Goku . . ." she moved back away from the doorway, and motioned for the Briefs to do the same. "We were worried that you wouldn't make it in time."  
  
He grinned slyly as he walked in the little room. "Aw, c'mon, Chi-Chi," he said with a small laugh, "you know I could never do that . . ."  
  
Chi-Chi and Gohan both smiled, Dr. and Mrs. Briefs exchanged a tearful, worried glance, and Goku went inside to give his friend the support she needed before bringing her fiancée back.  
  
A/N: AHHHHH!! Well, as if I haven't tortured you enough . . .next chapter's gonna be really dramatic . . .and yes, POAS, Vegetable-head will be just fine next chapter . . .if he's not, I'll eat my hat . . .  
  
Gangsta Videl 


	33. Well Again! also entitled Yamcha's Reac...

A/N: OK, this chapter's the one you've all been waiting for . . .I finally stop torturing Veggie . . .NOT. The next chapter's a real killer, can't wait to get that one up . . .^_^ Uh, so anyways, this is chapter 32 and I stop annoying you . . .he'll get well, as promised.  
  
*grins at ssjprincess and POAS*  
  
Uh . . .can you guys, like, NOT hold that gun at my head anymore? I stopped torturing him, I SWEAR!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not gonna do this anymore . . .if you HONESTLY THINK I own DBZ, then you must be a raving lunatic . . .either that or you're Superman . . .  
  
  
  
"Goku!" Bulma got up out of her chair and ran over to her childhood friend. "Did you get the Senzu Beans?" she asked, nervousness apparent in her shaky voice.  
  
Goku nodded and pulled a small leather pouch out of his pocket. "Yeah. They're right here, Bulma, I got 'em."  
  
"Thank Kami," Bulma whispered as he emptied the pouch into his palm, revealing not one, not two, but ten Senzu Beans.  
  
"Don't thank Kami," Goku told her as he pressed one of the beans into her hand, "thank Korin and Yajirobe for growing these."  
  
Bulma gave him a weak little smile, full of hope yet brimming with sadness, and slowly walked over to Vegeta's side. With a hopeful smile, she unfolded her hand and clasped Vegeta's with her free hand. He groaned, (not because of pain but because he was unconscious---Bulma wasn't hurting him) and a tear fell down Bulma's cheek.  
  
Everyone held their breath as she leaned forward, and, after giving him a small kiss on the cheek, pressed the bean to his lips, trying to get him to open his mouth.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Vegeta," she whispered into his ear, "please, please swallow. Please . . .for me . . ."  
  
Had he been conscious, he probably would've smirked, but since he wasn't, he parted his lips slightly, enough to eat (and swallow) the Senzu Bean.  
  
Even from the doorway they could hear him chewing the hard shell of the Senzu Bean. Gohan looked up at his parents worried faces and buried his face into his father's leg, praying to Kami that everything would turn out all right.  
  
And it did.  
  
Just a few seconds after chewing, Vegeta swallowed. Almost instantly, he snapped back to consciousness and perfect health (behold the power of the almighty Senzu Bean). "Woman," he said quietly to Bulma, who was too choked up to speak, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh Vegeta!" she cried out, throwing herself into his arms (which was kind of awkward, especially since he's flat on his back and she's five months pregnant). "You have no idea how worried I was! I didn't know if you'd make it!"  
  
"Humph," he scoffed. "Did you honestly think I'd give up without a fight?"  
  
She stared at him, obviously shocked and overjoyed. "You were shot!" she gasped. "Why didn't you say something, we . . .we could've gone to the hospital . . ."  
  
"Yes, and we could've told everyone that I'm not human." True as it was, his tone was sharp and icy cold.  
  
She scowled at him. "Maybe I should tell them," she turned away from him angrily. "It's not like you even care about how I feel . . ." She 'humph'- ed angrily and crossed her arms defiantly.  
  
He glared up at her from the bed. "The hell I don't! Why should I bother even staying on this mud-ball of a planet if I didn't?"  
  
Bulma let out a small gasp and turned back around. "You mean . . .the only reason you're still here is . . .because of . . .?"  
  
"You, yes, and Kakarot as well," Vegeta snapped. "Of course, if it weren't for you and your damn emotions I probably would've left long ago . . ."  
  
Bulma smiled and flung her arms around him again. "That's the closest you've ever come to an actual compliment," she said with a laugh.  
  
He smirked and sat up, pulling her down onto his lap. It was then (took him long enough!) that he noticed everyone in the doorway.  
  
"What the hell are you staring at?" He snapped angrily, causing most of them (Dr. and Mrs. Briefs, Chi-Chi and Krillin---where'd he come from?) to jump. Goku and Gohan were startled, yeah, but they didn't freak out.  
  
"Really Vegeta," Bulma said with a laugh, "they all came when they heard about you."  
  
Krillin nodded quietly, still afraid of Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta glared st Krillin, smirking when he saw him cringe. He glanced at Goku, who was smiling at the two of them and talking quietly to Chi-Chi and Gohan.  
  
Mrs. Briefs (who was finally over her shock of seeing him recover in less than a minute) smiled sweetly and, to Vegeta's disliking, ran over and gave him and Bulma a squeeze. "Oh Vegeta, we were so worried!"  
  
"Get off me woman!" Vegeta snapped, trying to push her off him. Bulma, who knew how strong he really was, gently pushed her mother away.  
  
"Don't crush us, Mom," she said sternly, "we did just get through a crisis, ya know?"  
  
Mrs. Briefs (ever the dumb blonde) smiled understandingly and walked back to her husband.  
  
Vegeta smirked at Bulma, who smiled happily at him. Everyone was happy and things were going great. The rest of the day went on without a hitch. Right?  
  
WRONG.  
  
"DON'T WORRY BULMA, I'M COMING!!!" Yamcha yelled as he steam-rolled down through the atmosphere towards Goku's house. "I WON'T LET HIM HURT YOU ANYMORE!!!"  
  
It just so happens that the Briefs (plus Vegeta) were about to leave for Capsule Corp. No sooner had they reached for the doorknob when Yamcha smashed the door down.  
  
"WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE ARE THEY?! I'LL GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND!!!" He yelled as he looked around wildly, trying to find someone who would tell him some answers.  
  
"Yamcha, what the hell have you done to my house?!" Chi-Chi screamed. She was referring to the broken door and messed up area he had caused.  
  
Yamcha, of course, wasn't paying attention. "BULMA!" he cried out happily after seeing that she was all right. "You're all right!"  
  
She frowned. "Of course I'm all right. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Well, when Goku said you'd been hurt, I thought---"  
  
Goku gaped at his friend. "I never said that! I told you one of my friends was hurt and that I needed to get back here so I wouldn't fail Bulma, cause she was countin' on me!".  
  
"I'm not your 'friend', Kakarot," Vegetea snapped at the younger Saiyan.  
  
"YOU!!!" Yamcha growled, rudely pushing Bulma into her father and stepping forwards menacingly. "This is all your fault!"  
  
"Well what do you know, the baka's right for once," Vegeta sneered. "If I'd killed you back then you wouldn't be here to screw things up!"  
  
Yamcha growled and lowered himself into a fighting stance. "Come on, Vegeta, you and me. Right here."  
  
"You won't win," Vegeta smirked.  
  
"The hell I won't!" Yamcha cried out as he lunged towards the other man. Bulma stifled a scream as she and the others pulled back and away from the fighters.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it both of you!" Chi-Chi yelled, but they weren't listening. "GOKU!!!" she yelled, "THEY'RE GONNA RUIN OUR HOUSE!!!"  
  
Goku nodded and looked at Krillin. He guestered towards Yamcha. "Think you can take him?"  
  
"Piece of cake," Krillin said. "You sure you can handle his royalness?"  
  
"Yeah," Goku said slyly. "I can always transform if he's too much trouble."  
  
They nodded, together, and Krillin counted down. "Ready . . .and . . .NOW!!!"  
  
Both fighters (Yamcha and Vegeta) had no idea what was happening. One second Vegeta was landing a kick to Yamcha's ribs, the next he was in a choke-hold by Goku. Yamcha suffered a similar fate, only he found himself being held back by Krillin instead of punching Vegeta's face.  
  
"Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled. "PUT ME DOWN!!!"  
  
"Yeah, Krillin," Yamcha added, giving Vegeta a dirty look. "That goes for you too."  
  
"No way," Krillin retorted, increasing his grip on Yamcha as he struggled to get free.  
  
Goku smiled when Vegeta tried to free himself and just held on tighter. "I don't think so. I happen to like my house the way it is, without enormous holes in it."  
  
Vegeta and Yamcha both glared at him while continueing to struggle against their restraints.  
  
"You'll live to regret this, Kakarot!" he warned.  
  
"Oh yeah? What are you going to do, transform right now and beat me up just so you and Yamcha can have a fight you know he can't win?"  
  
"Hey!" Yamcha protested. "Whose side are you on, his or mine?"  
  
"Neither," Goku said with a mean look on his face. "I'm on Bulma and Chi- Chi's, and we don't want to see either of you die today."  
  
Vegeta frowned, but knew he was beaten. Yamcha looked up at Krillin with a disgusted look but kept his mouth shut.  
  
"So it's agreed then," Goku said, nodding at Krillin. "You'll stop this silly fight and get on with your lives?"  
  
"Depends," Vegeta snapped, "on if he attacks my mate again!"  
  
"She's not your mate!" Yamcha yelled, a new wave of anger flowing through his veins.  
  
"Wanna bet, baka?" Vegeta pushed as hard as he could against Goku's stronger forearms. "Kakarot, I'm warning you . . ."  
  
"Krillin, if you don't let me go . . ." Yamcha hissed.  
  
"You'll what?" Krillin asked. "Attack me? I don't think so, you wouldn't try anything like that when Bulma's in the room . . ."  
  
Yamcha growled angrily, realizing that defeat was closer than victory. He eyed Goku warily, then gave in. "All right," he said sadly, hanging his head. "I give in. Uh, Krillin?" he asked, a glint of hope in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah Yamcha?"  
  
"Could you let me down now?"  
  
"What? Oh yeah, sorry . . ." Krillin muttered as he let down the poor loser. "Didn't mean to keep ya hanging . . ."  
  
"Sure you didn't," Yamcha said with a laugh as Krillin let go of him and he could rub his sore muscles. He flexed his arm slowly, trying to get the blood flowing again.  
  
Goku glanced down at Vegeta's unhappy face and let him go too. The proud Saiyan prince glared at his captor and proceeded to rub sore muscles. "About time, Kakarot," he snarled.  
  
Goku grinned. "Would it kill you to call me 'Goku'?"  
  
"Yes," Vegeta grouched, donning a whiny tone. "It would kill me to call you that."  
  
Goku and Krillin both laughed, as did the rest of the Z Senshi, minus Yamcha and Vegeta, of course.  
  
There's no way I could ever beat this guy, Yamcha thought sadly. Unless . . .  
  
Yamcha grinned evilly. What a great idea, he thought with a smirk. I'm glad I thought of it.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta, no hard feelings, all right?" he said warmly, reaching out for a handshake. Vegeta eyed his hand suspiciously, and was about to actually reach out and do something, when Yamcha slammed his fist deep into Vegeta's gut.  
  
A/N: Ha, ha. OK, I lied, I'm not done torturing him. As you can tell, it's gonna get worse, but hey? at least he's better . . .emotionally if not physically . . .As always, the more reviews, the faster I'll be tempted to get off my lazy ass and type s'more. In case you haven't noticed, I had to change the rating because I used the f-word so many times . . .you're only allowed to legally use it once in a PG-13 movie, and I've used it a LOT more than once . . .same story, new rating . . .a little higher, but it's nothing you haven't heard on the back of the school bus . . . 


	34. The Long-Anticipated Fight

A/N: Ooh . . .33 chapters . . .and 83 reviews . . .hmmm . . .well, this chapter is full of the stuff DBZ is known for. That's right . . .FIGHTING!!! So, if you are even slightly squiemish, DON'T visualize ANY of the attacks . . .hey, wait a tick . . .if you were squiemish, why would you be reading this story? Hmmm . . . good question . . . it's mostly fighting, first physical stuff, then verbal, with a real strange twist of events at the end . . .  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: . . . THE ONLY THING I OWN THAT SAYS 'DRAGONBALL Z' ON IT ARE MY ACTION FIGURES!!!  
  
  
  
Vegeta doubled over (more in shock than pain, but that's gotta hurt). His mouth fell open as he staggered to his feet. "You asked for it, baka," he snarled, releasing one of the biggest ki blasts ever seen.  
  
Yamcha ducked, and (luckily) managed to escape. The Sons house, however . . .wasn't so lucky . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
BOOM!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
The ki blast destroyed the entire western side of the Sons house, narrowly missing the kitchen, in which Bulma was standing. Both fighters, seizing the opportunity of freedom, flew into the air, ready to fight once again.  
  
Goku glared up at both of them. "STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU!" He yelled. Neither fighter listened to his request, and instead, attacked each other more viciously.  
  
Yamcha attacked with a fierce punch to the abdomen and a flying kick to the neck. Vegeta retaliated by blocking the kick and flipping Yamcha with it, then pile-driving him right between his shoulder blades.  
  
Yamcha groaned in pain and literally had the spit knocked out of him. "You son of a bitch," he snarled.  
  
Vegeta laughed haughtily and waved his hand. "Don't get my mother involved or you might really get me angry!" Without waiting for Yamcha to finish cursing, (which he was doing a lot), Vegeta powered up a Big Bang Attack and was more than ready to off the intruder, i.e. Yamcha, when someone interrupted.  
  
  
  
  
  
"VEGETA!" Bulma yelled desperately. Much as she hated that lying, cheating bastard (can you tell how I feel about Yamcha?), she didn't want him to die . . .  
  
Chi-Chi grabbed Goku's sleeve (? Since when has he had sleeves? Oh well . . .) and pointed out onto the field. "GOKU! Vegeta's gonna kill Yamcha if you don't do something!" Chi-Chi hissed.  
  
Goku looked up and nodded. "Yeah. I guess I better go help him," he said, and with that he flew off and up to try and talk Vegeta out of killing Yamcha.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yamcha groaned in agony and looked up at the sky. Being pile-drived by a maniac Saiyan is painful, he thought as he coughed up blood. He smiled up at the warm sun before he realized that there were two giant orbs of light in the sky.  
  
"Oh, no . . ." he groaned as he realized the truth; he was going to die. And Vegeta was going to make it as painful as humanly possible.  
  
I've already died once . . .I guess I'll be seeing King Kai again real soon . . .I just wish I could've told Bulma how I felt before I die . . .like that's going to happen . . .oh, well. Might as well take it like a man.  
  
With that thought he struggled to his feet and looked straight up at the enormous amount of ki. He managed a delirious little laugh and looked at his blood-splattered gi. Blood dripped into his eyes but he still smiled. He opened his arms wide, welcoming death like a true man. *Not.*  
  
"YAMCHA!" Bulma yelled, her voice growing hoarse from her screams of desperation. "NO! VEGETA! DON'T!"  
  
Alas, Vegeta did not hear Bulma's plea, nor did he care. He was fully intent on destroying Yamcha, but there was one thing he didn't count on.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku.  
  
  
  
  
  
Goku flew up into the air as fast as he could---and just in time. The second he reached Yamcha, Vegeta yelled out, "BIIIIIG . . .BANG . . .ATTAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!"  
  
Goku looked up in horror as the enormous blast soared towards him. Without thinking, he reached out his left hand and knocked the blast miles away, into the canyons.  
  
Breathing hard, he looked up at Vegeta angrily. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" he yelled.  
  
"Damn you Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted as soon as he realized what had happened. "What did you do that for?"  
  
"What, save my friend's life?" he snapped back angrily. Glaring down at the smiling idiot, eyes closed and waiting for death, he grouched. "Get up, Yamcha . . . you're not dead . . ."  
  
"Huh?" Yamcha opened his eyes and looked down at himself. "Hey, what happened?"  
  
"That stupid fool Kakarot saved your worthless life!" Vegeta snapped. He glared down at the two people he considered his worst enemies. "Are we finished here, or are you going to do anything?"  
  
"First of all," Goku said sharply, "you're not going anywhere. Second, Yamcha, what the hell were you thinking?! Ther's no way in hell you could've won! That was suicide!"  
  
"I wish he had commited suicide," Vegeta grumbled. "At least then he would stop bothering me . . ."  
  
"Could you shut up for a minute, Vegeta?" Bulma snapped angrily.  
  
He glared down at her but shut his mouth. He knew better than to get her angry, and she was definately pissed.  
  
Goku smiled at Bulma. "Thanks," he said with a quick grin. She smiled and gave him a thumbs up. He turned back to Yamcha, who was red in the face and laughing nervously. One glance up showed that Vegeta was standing (hovering actually), arms crossed, face pressed into that 'I-hate-you-so- much-right-now-I'd-kill-you-if-I-was-strong-enough-to' look.  
  
"Look, Vegeta," he said sternly. "I know how you feel about me. All I can say is, if you try to hurt one of my friends, you can bet that I'll do everything in my power to stop you. Is that clear?"  
  
"Crystal, Kakarot. If I try to attack the freak again, I'll have my ass kicked." Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
"Not only that, you'll be gravitron-less for many, many years . . ." Bulma quipped. She glared at Vegeta agian, then ran over to where Yamcha was tending his wounds. "Oh, Yamcha, are you all right?"  
  
The scarred-man smiled weakly. "Yeah, I'm okay." His smile warmed as he looked at her. Gosh, she really cares about me . . .  
  
"Oh, good," she said with a quick sigh of relief. True to her nature, however, the very next second she was frowning and then she slapped him, right across the face.  
  
"YOU MORON!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! IF GOKU HADN'T BEEN HERE YOU WOULD'VE BEEN DEAD!! Although, that is a plus side . . ."  
  
Yamcha was shocked beyond words. "But Bulma . . ."  
  
"DON'T 'BUT BULMA' ME YOU BASTARD!! YOU KNOW WHAT?! IF VEGETA HAD ACTUALLY KILLED YOU, I PROBABLY WOULDN'T CARE!! HOW'S THAT SOUND?!" She screamed, proving her point by slapping him again.  
  
If Yamcha was shocked beyond words, then Vegeta was probably double that. He gaped down at Bulma as she slapped Yamcha for a second time. His eyes grew wide as she continued yelling at him, causing poor old Yamcha to cower. His signature smirk grew upon his face till he looked positively devious.  
  
I'm definately rubbing off on her, he thought smugly. Oh, well. Maybe it's better off this way . . .he said to himself as he flew down and touched the grass with his boots.  
  
No sooner had he touched down then Bulma whirled around to give him her two cents. "AND YOU!! YOU KNEW HE COULDN'T BEAT YOU AND YOU STILL FOUGHT HIM!! HOW MATURE IS THAT?! WELL?!"  
  
Vegeta sneered. So much for rubbing off . . . "Look, woman, if you really want to have a verbal battle . . ." he staggered forward,one knee buckling under his weight, causing him to fall down on his knees. "Argh!" he cried out, trying to lift himself up.  
  
When Bulma saw him fall, her face fell and she felt tears sting her eyes. "You're hurt," she fussed, crouching next to him. "Here, lemme see . . ." she said tenderly as she tried to inspect his leg.  
  
"It's nothing," he scoffed, trying to stand up again but faling back down. "A mere scratch."  
  
"Bull," she said with a hafty glare. "That is pure bull." Once again, she tried to see his leg, but he refused.  
  
"It is nothing!" He growled, pulling himself to his feet with a glare and a wince. "Nothing compared to what happened to me before."  
  
He limped off towards Yamcha, but Bulma stopped him. "I don't buy it."  
  
He whirled around to look at her. "What did you say, woman?"  
  
"I don't buy it," she repeated as she pulled herself to her feet and dusted herself off. "That's a load of bull if I ever heard one."  
  
He glared at her, and Goku looked over at Bulma nervously. She was glaring as hard as Vegeta. It was almost like they were in the midst of a battle that no one could see . . .and that they were ready to fight to the death . . .you could almost see the sparks flying.  
  
"How would you know, woman?" Vegeta's vein---the one right above his left eye---bugged out slightly, a clear sign that he was pissed off. "How many times have you been in this predicament?"  
  
"None," she replied coldly. "But my friends have, and I can tell when people are in pain." She eyed him, her face twisted into that conniving- devious one of hers. "People who I care about."  
  
The two continued glaring at each other for the longest time until Vegeta spoke up again.  
  
"Listen, woman," he grouched. He practically spit the words out, he was that angry. "Even if I was seriously wounded, what makes you think I'd come crawling to you? I have much more important things to do."  
  
"Yeah, like die!" She snapped. "In case you forgot, numb-nuts, you almost died today. Twice. You wanna try for a third time? I'm sure everyone here would just love to watch you fight for your own damn life."  
  
The vein bulged out a little more. "Let me tell you something, woman." He tried to control his temper, but c'mon, people . . .we all know that's practically impossible . . .  
  
"If you think that the only reason you're alive is because of some emotion," he said, once more spitting out the words, "you are sadly mistaken. You are nothing more than a common wench. If it weren't for the brat---" he guestured towards her belly "---you would be dead by now."  
  
Tears stung Bulma's eyes as she tried to remain calm. That bastard, she thought with a growl. He's only saying that to get me pissed off . . .well, now he's done it! She knew in her heart that they were just words, but they hurt worse than a fist ever could.  
  
"If you think for one minute, that I'd actually believe that . . .that garbage, then you've got another one coming!" Bulma snapped. Her anger flared and a new found courage gave her the strength to tell the Saiyan no Ouji off once and for all. "And don't give me that, 'I'm-the-pince-of-all- Saiyans' speech! The only other Saiyan alive is Goku! Gee, I'd be so proud if I could be Goku's ruler!"  
  
Vegeta opened his mouth to retaliate but was at a loss for words. "DAMN YOU ONNA!" He yelled. He was furious. How furious, you ask? SSJ4 furious. Yeah, he was MAD.  
  
"IF YOU THINK FOR ONE MINUTE---"  
  
Bulma yawned and waved her hand nonchalantly. "Where have I heard that one before?"  
  
He growled angrily. "SHUT YOUR HOLE, ONNA!!" Bulma gasped, and he continued with his verbal rampage. "YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A PATHETIC HUMAN WOMAN WHO COULDN'T FIGHT IF HER LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!! YOU ARE ONE OF THE WEAKEST, MOST PATHETIC PEOPLE I HAVE EVER MET, YET---" Vegeta stopped. Yet I love you. Yet I find myself falling more in love with you each time I see your face. Yet I would worship the ground you walk upon if only I could.  
  
Bulma glared at him, a single tear rolling down her cheek. "You," she hissed, "are the most inconsiderate person in the entire world. No, universe. I have never met anyone more arrogant and stuck up as you, and that includes a hell of a lot of people."  
  
He glared at her, cursing her for that 'inconsiderate' comment. "Oh, so I'm inconsiderate, am I?" he scoffed. She nodded through her mask of anger and he laughed.  
  
"Compared to who, woman?"  
  
Her glare intensified tenfold. "Everyone I have ever met and ever will meet."  
  
He laughed coldly. "I suppose you count baka-boy over there?" He guestured towards Yamcha, who was exchanging a worried glance with Goku. "Woman, I am ten times the man he is."  
  
"Why do I doubt that?" Bulma said with a fake sense of curiosity. "Oh yeah, maybe because I DATED HIM FOR TEN YEARS?!" She crossed her eyes as she yelled, causing Vegeta to grind his teeth.  
  
"I seem to remember something you said to me five months ago . . .now, what was it? Oh, yes, you called him a 'dumb-ass of a baka' and that you never wanted to see his 'mother-fucking' face again," Vegeta said with a triumphant smirk. "Funny thing, though . . .you never once complained about anything I did . . ."  
  
"Now that's the biggest lie I've heard today! Sure, I called him a mother- fucker. He is one, too! And he's a cheap-assed, cold-hearted bastard too, but I can remember complaining about you. Hell, I used to do that every day!"  
  
"Really? That's odd, woman. Very odd," Vegeta smirked again and walked over to her, pressing her face close to his with one hand. "Because I can remember you saying, and I quote: 'I love you, Vegeta'. 'I am not your girl anymore, Yamcha'. Are you getting the picture, woman?"  
  
"Yeah, I get the picture," she retorted. "Just because I ditched the ass- hole, you think you're hot stuff. Am I right?"  
  
"One correction," Vegeta replied with his usual (you guessed it) smirk.  
  
"Oh? And that is?" she asked bitterly.  
  
"I don't think that of myself."  
  
"Really? Why not?" Bulma's voice was about as sarcastic as it could get.  
  
He grinned. "I have someone to think that fo me," he responded, and Bulma's eyes popped open. He smirked when he saw her reaction. "That's what I thought."  
  
She started to say something, then narrowed her eyes. "Real mature, Vegeta," she rolled her eyes. "And I suppose that person would be me?"  
  
"Who else, woman. It's not like I have a half dozen mates all over the world. "Besides," he added as he walked past her back towards the remnants of the Sons' house. "What other woman looked like that, even at five months?"  
  
Bulma blushed slightly and follwed him over to where Chi-Chi, Dr. Briefs, Gohan and Mrs. Briefs were waiting. Yamcha and Goku exchanged a glance, then followed.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ooh, intesting turn of events . . . but what about the Sons' house? What about poor ol Yamcha? Am I EVER gonna stop torturing him, or will this fic live up to its name? (Yamcha Bashing). This chapter is the result of one very happy eighth-grader, some sugar, a snow day, an annoying lil sister---*glares at Monkey Paw*---and, of course, REVIEWS. I just luuuuv reviews . . . If you like this story, read my others. They're pretty good, but this oine is obviously the reviewer's choice . . .^_~  
  
  
  
In conclusion:  
  
  
  
Will I ever stop tormenting the characters? Will I allow Yamcha some dignity, or will I kill that, too? And what about poor Veggie---does he get a break? Hardly. With his upcoming wedding, you can be sure Da Gansgta bugs him even more. ^_~ And if any reviewer out there would like to cameo, I need a few peeps to play Capsule Corp employees and neighbors . . .I can't think of any good names . . . *re-reads story* Chad's named Chad cuz I couldn't think of anything and Monique's Monique cuz . . . well, same reason.  
  
  
  
Gangsta Videl  
  
  
  
P.S. Oh yeah, to answer your questions---I will be cameoing SOMETIME in the near future . . .^_^ 


	35. A Little Secret also entitled The Fight...

A/N: Whoo-hoo, 96 reviews!!!!! ty ty, reviewers! *waves* OOK, I'm sliiiiightly hyper tonight, so here's chapter 34 . . .I think . . .  
  
Disclaimer: Roses is red, violets is blue, me no own, so you no can sue!!!  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Chi-Chi gaped as the couple strode past her without a single word said. "Gohan," she asked softly. "Did I just see . . .what I think I saw . . . ?"  
  
Gohan gulped and nodded, not believing it either. One minute they were tearing each other's heads off, the next they were perfectly happy together.  
  
Mrs. Briefs looked back and forth between the two lovers, obviously confused and dumb-founded. "Oh my goodness!" she squeaked, looking at Chi-Chi suddenly. "Do you realize that you're missing one of the walls in your house?"  
  
Mrs. Briefs look around as everyone in the room (Goku, Yamcha, Dr. Briefs, Chi-Chi and Gohan) all sweat-dropped. "Is it something I said?"  
  
"Er . . .maybe we better go now, Bunny . . ." Dr. Briefs said with a fake smile. "You never know what those two will end up doing to our own house . . ."  
  
Mrs. Briefs stared at him. "Oh? Do you think they'll do anything bad?"  
  
Chi-Chi, Goku, Gohan and Yamcha all groaned and Dr. Briefs smacked his palm to his forehead.  
  
"We need to be getting home," Dr. Briefs told the Sons and Yamcha. "We'll pay for the damages, don't worry. In the meantime, you can always stay at our place."  
  
"Thanks," Chi-Chi said, "but I think we'll stay at my Dad's. It's a little less . . .chaotic there . . ."  
  
Dr. Briefs nodded then he and his wife went to go find their Capsule car, hoping to Kami that Vegeta and Bulma hadn't taken it. They hadn't. Actually, both were still at the Sons house. Bulma was sitting in the back seat with the window rolled down, talking to Vegeta, who was leaning up against the car.  
  
"What do you have against cars?" she asked.  
  
He growled low in his throat and kept his eyes focused on Yamcha, who was getting medical attention from Chi-Chi and Dr. Briefs. "Nothing you could ever understand," he snarled.  
  
"Oh really? Try me," she insisted, opening the door and letting her legs swing out. "It sounds interesting."  
  
Vegeta felt his pent-up rage flare up and tried to speak in a level tone. "Woman, you have no idea . . ." he began as he shut his eyes tightly, forcing himself to calm down. "If you had any idea what you were asking me to do---"  
  
"I'm just asking you to ride in a car, not have a brain transplant!" she snapped. "What is with you? It's not like the car's going to eat you."  
  
He choked back the urge to scream her head off and said calmly, "You do not know what you are asking of me." With that said, he leaned forward and walked away from the car and its passenger.  
  
"You can't hide your past forever!" Bulma yelled as he took flight. "Sooner or later I'll figure this out!"  
  
Vegeta just scoffed and flew faster, hoping to get the images that he associated with cars out of his mind. The ones he hoped would stay hidden---forever.  
  
Bulma huffed as he flew off faster. "FINE!! BE THAT WAY YOU JERK!!" she hollered, figuring that the reason he left was something to do with her and her family. She made a face and huffed at her bangs that kept falling in her face.  
  
"Hey Bulma," Yamcha said cautiously as he slowly walked up to her. She made a face at him, but didn't say anything. "Look, I was hoping we could talk . . .you know, about Vegeta an' all . . ."  
  
"Look, Yamcha, we are through, all right? There is no 'we' anymore, just me and Vegeta. Why can't you understand that?" Tears glistened in her eyes.  
  
Yamcha gulped and tried again. "Bulma, please, just hear me out . . ."  
  
"Fine," she muttered as she rubbed her throbbing temples. "Go on, let's hear it. I'm not gettin' any younger ya know!"  
  
"Bulma, I don't think it's too late for us! We could be a better couple because of this! Why don't we give it a chance, hmm?" He was practically begging.  
  
"What aren't you getting, Yamcha? WE ARE NOT A COUPLE ANYMORE. Why can't you understand that?" She stared him straight in the eye, hoping he'd back down and leave.  
  
Fat chance.  
  
"Look, Bulma, I heard the things he said to you. He doesn't care about you the way I do," Yamcha murmured softly. "You know I'll always be there for you . . ."  
  
"Yeah, and the world is flat! You're nothing but a stupid man-whore who wouldn't know a good girl if she was wearing a neon sign!" Bulma narrowed her eyes at the Z Fighter.  
  
Yamcha narrowed his eyes as well. "Unlike your stupid monkey-man of a lover, I'll always be there for you, but not this time, Bulma. You got what you deserved, didn't you? Having that guy knock you up. I bet you really loved that, huh? Getting caught in your own little trap for revenge?" He laughed scornfully.  
  
Bulma fought the urge to flip him off and run him over with the car. He's just being a jack-ass, she told herself. What the hell am I saying, he's being himself . . . Slowly, she pulled herself to her feet and circled her ex.  
  
"Listen, Yamcha," she said in a frigid tone. "No matter what you think, what you dream or believe, we are not together anymore. And if you can't understand that, I'm sorry. I've moved on. I'm past you. Over it. Done with you for good. Got the picture?"  
  
Yamcha scowled crossly as she turned her back to him, arms firmly planted acrossed her chest. He took a deep breath before answering.  
  
"Yeah, I get it. You're just too proud to admit you made a mistake. Which is exactly what that baby is---a mistake."  
  
Bulma whirled around, an evil glint in her eye. "Make fun of me if you want, Yamcha, but never, ever make fun of my child!" She grabbed him by his collar and drew him close to her face. "Or I might just not tell Vegeta to stop killing you next time."  
  
She dropped him on the pavement and turned the ignition in the car, laughing as she sat in the driver's seat and drove off, leaving Yamcha all alone on his sorry ass in the Sons' driveway.  
  
A/N: Ha ha ha ha! MORE evil cliffies! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ^_^ 


	36. Returning Home

A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAA!!!! Da Gangsta is BACK!!!! Sorry it took so long . . .I was rereading my story and wondered why the chapter #s didn't add up right . . .I went to look, and GUESS WHAT?! I NEVER UPLOADED THE ORIGINAL CHAPTER 8!!!! I was all, 'OMG!' and had to go upload that and fix all the chapter #s. So, after I finished all that, I had to go and TYPE UP chapter 36 . . .so, here it is . . .  
  
Disclaimer: If my name is "Gangsta Videl", then why do the credits say "Akira Toriyama"? BECAUSE I DON'T OWN IT, DUMBASS!!!!!!!  
  
Vegeta was miles from the Sons in just a few minutes time. He slowed down as he passed the first forest---there was no way a mere human could catch up to him now. He sighed contentedly and continued his trip at a much more leisurely pace.  
  
"Dammit, woman," he groaned as he looked up at the clear blue sky. "Why do you have to make this so difficult?"  
  
He rolled over lazily, contemplating about his feelings toward her. "I love her, dammit . . .a warrior such as I, fallen in love . . .it's pathetic, that's what it is!" He sneered and shot forewards, a sad attempt to lose his feelings along the way.  
  
His gaze trailed up to the sky again, and he noticed for the first time that it was the same hue as Bulma's eyes---eyes that could melt him inside. For an instant he felt lost and warm, thinking of the way she smiled, and how beautiful she was, even five months pregnant, with his child, no less . . .As soon as those thoughts entered his head, he growled and shook them off.  
  
"Dammit, I've gone soft," he scolded himself. "I'm getting to be as bad as Kakarot."  
  
He glared at the sky again, a slight smile creeping up on his lips. "Of course, there are good points to this relationship . . ." he mused. "More fun for me when the brat is born . . ."  
  
He laughed haughtily and flew off faster. His destination?  
  
Capsule Corp.  
  
Not even five minutes later, Vegeta was home. 'Home'---what a strange word. 'Home' was foreign, 'home' didn't exist . . . 'home' was one of those places found only in the best of dreams. Still, if this was what a home was like, he was glad he'd found it.  
  
No sooner had he entered the kitchen when the phone rang.  
  
"Dammit," he growled, scowling at what he thought was the most retarded of all human machines. "Woman!" he bellowed. "Your damn contraption is ringing!"  
  
No answer.  
  
She must still be at Kakarot's, he thought angrily. Storming over to the phone, he picked it up and grouched out a 'Hello?'.  
  
"Yes, um, h-hello, sir . . ." the voice on the other end squeaked.  
  
Who the hell . . .? Veget thought in disgust. Twenty bucks says it's from that scar-faced bag a shit. "What do you want now?" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"Well, sir, uh, you see, it's Chad . . ."  
  
"Chad . . .?"  
  
"Chad Farnsworth, sir. Fr-from Zale's?"  
  
Zale's? Vegeta's mind was racing. Oh yeah, that dopey piece of shit who served me there. "Why are you calling!?" he roared.  
  
Chad gulped. "Well, sir, the, uh, m-m-mono-monogrammed necklace you wanted- --"  
  
"In English!" Vegeta smashed his fist on the countertop, and it dented under the pressure of his blow.  
  
"Uh, the um, uh, necklace you wanted, sir---of the, uh, p-p-picture?---it's . . .it's, um, finished . . ." Chad mumbled.  
  
Vegeta stayed silent, trying to remember why he'd purchased said necklace. That's when the memory hit him---Chad had almost spilled the beans and it was his cover-up.  
  
"Uh, sir? Are---are you still there, sir?" Chad asked quietly, afraid of the answer.  
  
"Where else would I go?"  
  
"Oh . . .r-r-right, sir . . .w-w-when c-can you p-pick up y-y-your necklace, s-sir?"  
  
"What are you blabbering about?" Vegeta glared at the reciever in his hand, as if it could, somehow, relay that message to Chad.  
  
Vegeta smirked when he heard the man on the other end gulp loudly.  
  
"Well?" Vegeta snapped, only to hear the front door click open. Shit, he thought with a groan. The woman's back.  
  
Bulma complained the whole trip back to Capsule Corp. At first it was all about Yamcha and him hitting on her, then she moved on to him fighting Vegeta and calling her child an accident. Half way home she realized how mad she was at Vegeta and started complaing loudly about all men everywhere.  
  
"Stupid morons couldn't do a thing if they tried . . ." she grumbled as she waddled up the steps to the front door. "Vegeta's probably stuffing his face right now laughing at how slow I was. Well, I'll show him!"  
  
She laughed quietly as she opened the front door, taking a moment to muss up her hair and make-up to make it look like---well, like she had been roughed up by a mugger *cough* Yamcha *cough*.  
  
She let out a loud moan as she opened the door, pushing it open with her weight. "Ooh!" she groaned, staggering up to her feet, putting on an injured face. She looked up at Vegeta, only to see him glaring at the telephone and giving her a sympathetic, 'WTF' look.  
  
"What the . . .?" she began, but was cut off by Vegeta.  
  
"Keep your mouth shut, woman! I have more important matters to attend to!" He gave her a quick scowl and held the reciever a little closer to his face. "Yes, I am still here, dammit! Where else would I be, North Carolina?"  
  
Bulma waited to hear a response. It came, all right, and it was an angry one at that.  
  
"The hell I did! You promised me three weeks and I've been waiting for two months!" Bulma started laughing quietly, hoping he would keep on yelling.  
  
He paused, and then, "I see . . .so you're telling me I have to pay full price for something that you just now finished that was supposed to be done three weeks ago?! Fuck it, I'm not paying you that much! You can take that fricken' thing and shove it up your---"  
  
He stopped again, and nodded, his signature smirk rising to his face. "Fine then. Half off. Good."  
  
He slammed the reciever down and spun around, glaring at Bulma. "What the hell is so funny?" he yelled, his vein throbbing.  
  
"You on the phone!" she replied between giggles. "You'd think manners were dead or something!"  
  
He snarled gruffly, which resulted in her laughing even harder. "Stop laughing!" he barked. "Stop it now or I'll---"  
  
"Or you'll what, blow up the house? Kill me? Destroy everything I love and hold dear?" She laughed haughtily, smirking at the flustered Saiyan Prince. "Oh wait, that would mean knowing something about me, now, wouldn' it? And you obviously don't know a thing about me."  
  
"The hell I don't!"  
  
"Oh really? Well then, your Majesty, tell me, who am I afraid of most?" She smirked as his face faultered slightly. Ass, she thought with a grin. He'll never be able to figure this one out.  
  
He paused, thinking back, trying to remember if she'd ever told him that particulat tidbit of information. A sudden grin lightened his features as he saw a single name flash before his eyes.  
  
"Currently, you are afraid that that loser of a boyfriend of yours is going to show up. You are also afraid---" he added with a smirk "---that I am going to end up leaving you alone on the streets to take care of the brat by yourself."  
  
He gave a low laugh as her mouth fell open. "How did you . . .?"  
  
"I know more than you give me credit for," he snapped back bitterly. "What do you take me for, a low-class idiot?"  
  
She began to object, but the words didn't come to her.  
  
"That's what I thought," he replied as he slid towards the doorway.  
  
"Wait a minute!" she shouted, and he turned his head to look at her. "Aren't you going to have me guess what you're most afraid of?"  
  
His face softened for a second, then hardened into a soul-searing glare. "I don't need to share my fears with the likes of you."  
  
Bulma glared at his retreating figure. "Fine. See if I care, you jackass! Even Yamcha was human enough to share that shit with me!"  
  
Vegeta froze in mid-step. Bulma realized suddenly that she'd pushed him past his limits, and for the first time since she'd gotten pregnant, was actually afraid of what he might do.  
  
"If you think for one minute that comparing me to that lout of an ex- boyfriend of yours is going to get me to 'open up' to you, you must be an even bigger baka than I originally enticipated," he growled. "There is nothing you could imagine that even comes close to the things I have seen and endured throughout my life."  
  
With that said, he left a frightened Bulma alone in the kitchen, mouth agape. "What the hell . . .?"  
  
A/N: LOL Bet you was all expecting a fight scene, ne? LOL Don't worry y'all, the fight's comin' up . . .do you seriously think Yamcha's gonna take a 'no' lying down? HAVE YOU NOT READ CHAPTERS 1 TO 36?! OF COURSE HE'S GONNA FIGHT! Sheesh . . . go back to school, man . . .you need to learn some common sense . . .  
  
---Gangsta Videl 


	37. The Briefs' Return

A/N: MWAHAHAA!!! My darling friend and my dear little sister asked that I hurry up with the next chapter *gives Mai and Monkey Paw homie sign*. Be warned: this chapter is NOT what it seems. In simpler terms: S-H-O-R-T. 12 paragraphs of conversation SHORT.  
  
Disclaimer: . . .if you arses ACTUALLY think I own this crap . . .good for you. I'll be sure to visit you in the Looney-Bin.  
  
  
  
A half hour later Dr. and Mrs. Briefs returned home, thanks to the Ox-King, who was kind enough to drive them there on his way to the store.  
  
"I can't imagine what got Bulma so upset!" Bunny wailed. Dr. Briefs gave her a Look as he opened the front door and went into the empty kitchen.  
  
"I think Yamcha must have had something to do with it," he said sadly. "The poor boy was lying in the Sons driveway when we left, dearest."  
  
She gave him a quizzical glance. "Do you think so? I always thought he was a nice boy . . ."  
  
The doctor sighed sadly at his wife's naiveness. "Yes, dearest, that's what I believe. A strong boy like him, lying in their driveway, wallowing in self-pity. I do believe there is a reason for all that, dear."  
  
"Maybe he hurt himself when he fell down," his wife offered with a cheery smile. "That might explain it . . ."  
  
"That glass of yours is always half-full, isn't it, Bunny?" Dr. Briefs asked with an exasperated sigh. "Always on the bright side of life?"  
  
Mrs. Briefs gave him an odd glance. "What glass, dearest? We just got home, I haven't had time to get a drink yet!"  
  
Dr. Briefs groaned as a sweatdrop rolled down his neck. "Why must you act so blonde?" he thought out loud.  
  
She gave him a quizzical look. "I've always been blonde. But I was thinking about dying my hair red or brown . . .what do you think dear? Dear?"  
  
She glanced at her husband, who was asking Kami why his wife was so . . ."simple minded" . . .as he walked down the hall, head hung over sadly.  
  
Mrs. Briefs shrugged at his retreating figure and went into the kitchen to prepare a meal fit for a Saiyan.  
  
  
  
A/N: MWAHAHAHAA!!! I TOLD you it was short! And there was absolutely no B/V! Ack! What is this world coming to? Don't worry, I ACTUALLY have a plot-line for the next 5 or 6 chapters . . .after that: pure madness. ^_^ Please keep in mind that over half this story was written through, around and DURING writer's block. ^_^  
  
---Gangsta Videl  
  
Beta's Note aka. MONKEY PAW'S NOTE: o.O Short . . .no B/V . . .WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU?!? And the blonde . . . 


	38. The Unexpected Happens

A/N: Hiya peeps, I'm baaack! *waves* This is one of my most eeeeevil chapters. Nothing happens . . .but then . . .WHAMMO! You realize that there actually was a plot to this chapter afterall! ^_^ I hope you all enjoy my most evil chapter . . .well, not THE most evil . . .but ONE of the THREE most evil chapters so far in this story. The thing about this chapter is, the plot just JUMPS out at ya! *jumps* OK, enough of my rambling . . . *walks off muttering something about needing a better beta*  
  
Disclaimer: If I told you I owned it, and you believed me, would your name be Mr/Ms/Mrs. Gullible?  
  
  
  
Bulma glanced back at the kitchen when she heard the gentle rise and fall of her parents' voices. They're home, she thought with a wistful sigh. Now my chances of figuring out what Vegeta said are almost dead. Oh well. It's not like he would've answered me anyway. I just don't get it! I thought . . .I thought we were past all these secrets! I just don't get it. . .  
  
"Bulma dear, is that you?"  
  
The mother-to-be turned to see her father advancing down the dim hallway. She sighed sadly, wishing for a brief moment that it was Vegeta instead. "Yeah Dad, it's me."  
  
"What's wrong dear, you sound depressed . . ." her father said softly, light glinting off his glasses. Even in the dim lighting, he could tell she ws upset and knew instinctively that Vegeta had something to do with it.  
  
"Nothing really," she lied, sending a silent prayer out the window that Kami might sense her unhappiness and find a way to cheer her up. "Just feeling a little lonely, I guess."  
  
Her father watched her sigh and followed her gaze to a small framed photo decorating the hall, a simple portrait of the whole Z Gang five months ago, at the huge Capsule Corp. picnic.  
  
A smile grew on her father's face, and he smiled sweetly at the picture as he came up with what he thought was the most brilliant idea ever.  
  
"Tell you what, dear," he said with a faint smile. "You go and get you and your Vegeta ready for dinner and I'll fix you a surprise. How about that?"  
  
She gave him a confused, 'I-doubt-it-but-OK-if-that's-what-ya-want' kind of Look, but nodded in agreement anyway. "All right . . ."  
  
"Good," he said, his smile lighting up his face, causing a small smile to pull at the corners of Bulma's mouth. "Then---then you get ready, and--- and I'll go and set up!" He ran down the corridors and it reminded Bulma of Goku when he was a little kid. So much so, it made her laugh.  
  
"Geez! And I though Goku still acted young! My own Dad's more immature!" she giggled as she went off in search of her fiancee.  
  
Vegeta could sense the doctor's joy as he powered up the gravitron. What the hell has that old man so happy? he thought with a sneer. Nutcase. I live with a nutcase, a blonde, and a girl who has more mood-swings than a fricken pendulum.  
  
He sighed to himself and turned the gravitron on full blast. Well, as high as it could go, anyway. He stretched his muscles for a moment before turning on the robots used only for his training.  
  
He lashed out viciously as a robot got too close. His strong uppercut sent it flying across the room. He smirked at it for a moment, turning around in time to dodge the blast a second robot had thrown. A quick yet accurate ki blast of his own sent the robot crashing into the wall, broken wires hissing and sparking wildly as the once proud machine lay damaged.  
  
He scoffed for a moment, then turned his attention back to the other three robots. They circled low, swishing near his face, close enough for him to feel the heat of it's power. He swung out to hit it, but it's speed was too great for him to catch it.  
  
Cursing it under his breath, he shot out multiple ki blasts, each one narrowly missing it's target. A final attempt, he thought with a sneer. Smirking to himself, he let out a wave of energy as big as he could possibly manage to keep under control. He groaned and stepped back heavily on his heel, trying as hard as he could to keep standing up.  
  
And that's when he noticed her.  
  
Bulma.  
  
What the hell is she doing? he thought with a low growl as he fought to keep the wave from blowing up the entire country. What the fuck? She better know what's good for her and stay away from the gravitron, he thought with a silent glare.  
  
But Bulma didn't. Actually, she was headed straight for it.  
  
Shimatta! he cursed. The hell is she thinking? She could get herself killed! More importantly, how the hell am I going to explain to that dumb- ass Kakarot that she died visiting me? That should go over pretty smoothly . . .he thought with a sneer.  
  
I can see it now . . .Kakarot and that ass-fuck Yamcha come by to visit and I get to tell both of them that the woman's dead . . .than that low-classed soldier will rise up to the level of Super Saiyan as I could not!  
  
Turning his attention back to the growing ki blast, he couldn't help but feel unnerved. He gave a quick glance over his shoulder, to calm himself down. He groaned in agony as he realized his deepest fears coming alive---  
  
she was coming inside the gravitron.  
  
Kami shimatta! Vegeta's instincts hurtled towards terror, but his mind told him not to worry. 'She's a smart girl, right?' his mind said.  
  
Well . . .yes . . . Vegeta thought slowly, casting another glance towards the door. But that doesn't mean she has any common sense!  
  
'So? She invented the machine, ne?'  
  
Yes. So what?  
  
'She knows that it's on. She's not stupid enough to try and come in!' the voice insisted. But still, even knowing that, Vegeta was still unnerved. He had the nagging suspicion that something was going to happen to her, and he didn't like it. Fighting his mind was one thing, but checking up on it . . .well, that wasn't the same as doubting it, right?  
  
He glared at the enormous energy wave, still at full power, barely under his control. We would be damned if he let it free without a fight. Bracing his feet against the smooth tile floor, he gritted his teeth and tried to dissolve the energy wave, to no avail.  
  
He tried again, this time using both hands to try and dissolve it into nothingness. He smirked as he could feel its power slowly start draining--- he had won. The energy wave was slowly being cut down, to his relief. He smiled to himself.  
  
He took a step forward, pulling some of the pressure off his lower back. He watched as the ki blast shrunk smaller, though it was still large enough to destroy all of Tokyo, New York, and Los Angeles combined.  
  
But what happened next, no one expected, least of all Dr. and Mrs. Briefs.  
  
Click, click, click, click . . .  
  
Vegeta spun his head around quickly, hearing the rhythmic tapping of high- heels on pavement. "The hell . . .?" he started, slightly confused, but his puzzled expression gave birth to one of sheer terror.  
  
Bulma was at the door, and she was trying to get inside the gravitron.  
  
"Kami shimatta!" he roared, then remembered that the walls were virtually sound-proof. He looked back at the ki blast, which was much smaller now, but still deadly to anyone within a mile-and-a-half radius. He turned back to face her quickly, just in time to see her reach for the doorknob . . .  
  
"WOMAN!! NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" he yelled, waving a hand towards her, trying seperately to flag her away from the machinary.  
  
Bulma looked up at him, confused. And that's when she saw the ki blast he was trying so hard to control ricochet off away from him. Bulma's eyes went wide with fear, and the last thing she heard before the flash of bright light, was Vegeta.  
  
"WWWOOOMMMAAANNN!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!!! I TOLD you it was evil! Will Veggie survive? Will Bulma? Will the baby? Will Trunks ever be born? WILL MY TORTURING OF VEGGIE EVER STOP?!?! Maybe, yes, duh, of COURSE, and, NEVER.  
  
Later days! *waves* Damn I am evil lol.  
  
---Gangsta Videl  
  
Beta's Note: *Points to Videl as she walks away* There goes the most evil person around! How can you spot an evil person you ask? It's easy . . .number one they have small horns on the top of their heads, sometimes covered by hair so shaving the person bald might be necessary. Number two: the evil laugh. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!!!. Number 3 and by far the most important indicator of evilness . . .they insist on tormenting Vegeta! Poor, poor Vegeta . . .when will it ever end . . .but hey, the story wouldn't be fun without an angry Vegeta now would it? ^_~  
  
---Mai Shiranui 


	39. Bulma Awakens

A/N: Hiya peeps. Another short chapter, but it's full of that drama and cliffies I know you all love. *ducks to avoid flying vegetables* OK, OK, you all hate cliffies . . .but they're soooo easy to write! And this one . . .I think I might end up in East River soon . . .  
  
Vegeta: Why must you torture me so?  
  
Mirai Trunks: Ignore him, he's mad, cuz he's not in this chapter.  
  
GV: Trunks, you fool! You gave it away!  
  
Mirai Trunks: Whoops.  
  
GV: Never mind . . .ON WITH THE FIC!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: . . . . *no comment*  
  
  
  
"Bulma? Bulma, are you all right?"  
  
Bulma awoke to a bright light and a calm voice. She squinted, trying to make out the figures hovering above her. "Mom? Dad? Is . . . is that you?"  
  
Her father smiled weakly and pressed a cold washcloth against her forehead. "There, there dear, everything is all right now. You were in a bad explosion, but it's all right now."  
  
"Explosion . . .?" Bulma murmured, trying to focus her eyes in the light. Then it hit her: the gravitron. "Oh Kami . . .Vegeta!" she hollered, struggling to sit up. "Vegeta!"  
  
Several pairs of hands reached out to hold her down, including not only her parents, but Launch and Chi-Chi's as well.  
  
"You've got to calm down, Bulma," Chi-Chi said, using her 'I-know-what's- best' voice. "That was some explosion. We could hear it from two miles away."  
  
Bulma lay back uneasily. "You live more than two miles away," she grumbled.  
  
Chi-Chi sighed, and Launch looked at Bulma, a quiver in her voice. "You have to keep still, Bulma."  
  
Bulma glanced up at her friend, catching the look of worry in her eyes. A droplet of water ran down her forehead, and Bulma looked around again. She swore she could hear the murmur of male voices, but her father was the only man in the room. She sighed to herself, and stretched out a little bit, realizing for the first time how sore her back was.  
  
Mrs. Briefs looked around the room. "Dear, why don't you sit up and have some tea?"  
  
Dr. Briefs gave his wife a Look. "Bunny, you know that it's best for her to stay laying down. We still don't know the full extent of her injuries."  
  
Her mother replied back briskly, but Bulma tuned them out. She wasn't in the mood for a fight right now. She sighed and turned to look out the window. She gasped softly when she saw her backyard---or what was left of it, anyway.  
  
Bits of glass and rounded metal lay scattered everywhere. Ashes and debris stilll hung in the air, and the air smelled like burning flesh. She squinted, trying to focus on the two people walking around outside, picking through the debris. One she knew was Krillin: the poor man's bald head gave him away. But the other . . . his hair was black, and relatively short. It could've been Yamcha, but it wasn't very likely that he would come over.  
  
She looked down again, trying to figure out what they were doing. She gasped as Krillin pulled what looked like a body out of the rubble.  
  
A body? Oh dear Kami.  
  
  
  
A/N: *points and laughs* Who's body? Hmmm? I know . . . do you? O.o The first person to guess wins the honor of being beta! *smirks* But no one will ever guess . . . and if you do . . . I'll have me a new beta! ^_^ Contest rules: Vote IN THE REVIEW. Email me ONLY if you really, really, really, really, REALLY wanna and you don't have an account here at ff.net. And anyone named "Monkey Paw" is FORBIDDEN to participate since MP is my lil sis and likes to read mah story when I'm not home.  
  
---Gangsta Videl  
  
B/N: *There is none cuz I have no beta*  
  
---Gangsta Videl 


	40. Vegeta's Awakening ((Part 1))

A/N: Hallelujiah! Hallelujiah! Hallelujiah! Someone FINALLY won my contest! Yay! Congratulations to VEGETA'S TRUE LOVE who correctly guessed that the body belongs to---wait, I'm not sayin' here lol. Anyway, here's chapter 41: Vegeta's Awakening---Part 1. That's right---Part 1. It was too big to be one chapter, so it's two. Hope ya don't mind............^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Except the plot line. And Chad. And Bikini. And Boxers. And---well, all the original characters. Satisfied :P  
  
  
  
Vegeta groaned as he felt a sharp pain stab his temple. He grimaced as he realized what had happened. The gravitron had blown up . . . and the woman had been outside the door . . .  
  
"Woman . . ." he grumbled, forcing his eyes to open, closing them immediately, as soon as the hot, white light reached them. He growled, trying to sit up, trying to ignore the burning pain that seared through his body. It felt as though each one of his limbs was on fire, and he shouted out in pain and collapsed backwards.  
  
Woman . . . he thought miserably, squinting out at the bright light he assumed was the sun. I tried, woman . . . he thought sadly, feeling a sudden burst of pain from his aching head. I tried . . .to protect you . . .  
  
He could feel consciousness slowly fading away, and for a moment, wondered if he was going to meet the woman in the other dimension. Before he could fade into the darkness, he heard muffled voices, and felt a presence near him. The air felt cooler, and he realized he was in a person's shadow.  
  
"Hang in there, Vegeta, everything's gonna be all right," a confident, familiar voice reassured him.  
  
Vegeta tried desperately to open his eyes. That voice . . . he thought, trying to sit up and look his confronter in the eyes. He felt a sudden and burning surge of pain, and fell backwards, unconscious, into the outstretched arms of a father and his son.  
  
  
  
  
  
Master Roshi glanced up towards shore, shading his eyes as a large mountain of smoke began pouring out of the city. "Something's not right . . ."  
  
"What do you mean, Master?" Turtle asked, crawling up next to his friend.  
  
"I'm not sure, Turtle," Roshi replied, keeping his eyes on the smoke. "But something tells me that's not a fire." He looked at the water, noting how the waves were much higher and faster than usual.  
  
"Something's wrong, isn't it, Master?" Turtle asked, staring at the black mushroom cloud hovering above West City. "I can tell."  
  
"Something is definately wrong is West City," Roshi replied, never once taking his eyes off the shore.  
  
"Hey! Master Roshi!"  
  
Roshi and turtle turned to see Yamcha and Puar touch down on the sand behind them. The second his feet touched the ground Yamcha ran over to Master Roshi. "What's going on over there?"  
  
A mere second later, the after-shock of Vegeta's ki blast hit the island, almost knocking the Kame House out of existance.  
  
"The hell was that?" Yamcha yelled at Master Roshi, trying not to fly off in the wind by hanging onto a tree.  
  
"I don't know!" Roshi yelled back, clutching at another tree, with Turtle grabbing his ankles.  
  
A few moments later, the wind died down, and the two men (and turtle) fell face first into the warm sand. "What was that?" Yamcha repeated, spiting the sand from his mouth.  
  
"That," Master Roshi said defiantly, "was the aftershock from an enormous energy blast."  
  
"Energy blast?" Yamcha repeated.  
  
"Yes, energy blast!" Roshi snorted. "Don't you understand English?" He dusted the sand from his pants and looked back towards land. "You know," he said after a moment. "It almost appears to be coming from West City."  
  
"West City?" Yamcha repeated. "You don't think . . .oh, no!" he yelled. Immediately, he leapt ito the air, flying off towards shore.  
  
"Wait just a second!" Master Roshi called after him. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"If that blast really did come from West City," Yamcha yelled, "then it was probably Vegeta that threw it! Aw man, I knew this would happen! He must've gotten mad at Bulma and attacked her! Shit!" he cursed Vegeta again, flying straight for West City's coastline.  
  
"That boy has problems," Master Roshi commented out loud.  
  
"You can say that again," Oolong scoffed, crawling out of the Kame House. "He just shows up and leaves without even waiting to see if we were all right. Come to think of it . . ." Oolong paused. "Where's Turtle?"  
  
"Gang way!!!" Turtle shouted.  
  
Roshi and Oolong looked up in time to see Turtle crash on top of them from nearly forty feet up in the air.  
  
"Remind me to put you on a diet!" Roshi snapped angrily at Turtle, who had both him and Oolong pinned down in the hot sand.  
  
"Sorry Master," Turtle apologized, giving Yamcha a last look as he disappeared into the smoke.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yamcha cursed to himself as he sped along the coast, watching the smoke grow thicker and blacker. This is all your fault, Vegeta, he thought, glaring at the thought of the Saiyan Prince. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be with Bulma, and everything would be back to normal. Like it was before you showed your ugly face here on Earth.  
  
He sighed, and sped up, hoping beyond hope that Bulma was all right, and that Vegeta was too, though for different reasons.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Momma? Daddy?" Bulma asked, her voice small and timid. She was afraid of the answer, even though she hadn't asked the question yet.  
  
"Is . . .am I . . .and . . .the baby . . .are we all . . .and . . .?" She couldn't even form a whole sentence, her voice was shaking too hard. A tear fell down her cheek, unnoticed.  
  
Her father choked back a sob, fully feeling her feeling of pain and distress. He too, knew how it flt to be uncertain about a loved one's physical status.  
  
"There, there," he comforted her the best he could. "I know things don't look good, but they'll only get better." I hope, he thought.  
  
"But-but---"  
  
"Bulma, listen to him," Chi-Chi cooed. "I know it's hard, but trust me, things will turn out all right." She patted her firned's hand, but Bulma was still uneasy.  
  
"I just need to know," Bulma whispered. More tears fell, and she brushed them away hastily with the back of her hand.  
  
"Need to know what?" Launch asked, confused.  
  
"I need to know if my baby's all right," she whispered, her voice barely audible. "And if . . .if . . ."  
  
"If what, Bulma?" Launch asked quietly.  
  
The cerulean haired girl looked up into her friend's dark eyes. "If my husband is still alive."  
  
  
  
  
  
A loud groan escaped from Vegeta's parched lips. If this is dying, he thought bitterly, than I'm glad that bastard Frieza wasn't so slow the last time.  
  
"Here, Vegeta," a voice---a familiar voice---said. "Drink up."  
  
Something . . .something was thrusted into Vegeta's face. He couldn't tell what it was, as his eyes were swollen shut, but he knew, somehow, what it was. He opened his mouth slightly---maybe to protest, maybe to ask who, maybe to ask what he was about to swallow---but instead of words, all that came out was a hoarse croak.  
  
"C'mon, drink up."  
  
That voice again, Vegeta thought, struggling uselessly to see through his swollen eyes. Who the hell is it? I know I know who it is, but Kami!--- why can't I tell? Was my head damaged in the explosion, or am I just insane?  
  
"C'mon Vegeta!" A new voice piped up. It was younger than the other---a younger brother, or a son, maybe---but seemed to have the same intentions as its friend. "It's just water; it won't kill you!"  
  
Water? the injured man thought, attempting to sit up on his---bed? He unclenched a swollen fist to feel the firm material below him. His fingers met with soft linen, which only confirmed his guess as to where he was positioned. Opening his mouth again---this time to ask how he came to be on such a thing---he felt the cool liquid meet his lips, and he drank thirstily.  
  
"B-B-Bowl-ma?" he croaked, water dripping from the paper cup onto his chin.  
  
"Bulma's not in here," the voice answered. "She's in another room, just down the hall."  
  
Down the hall? Vegeta racked through his brain, trying to remember the intricate passageways that laced through Capsule Corp. He remembered, vaguely, that the hospital wing of capsule corp was one long corridor, doorways on each side.  
  
"Why . . .she . . .not . . .in . . .?"  
  
The question was answered before he could even finish forming it.  
  
"She needed her own room," the younger voice replied sadly. "She, um, suffered a lotta damage . . ."  
  
Something, somewhere inside Vegeta;s mind clicked at the word 'damage', and he fought to sit up and rush to her aid. But something---or should I say someone---held him back.  
  
"No, Vegeta."  
  
It only took a split second for the proud prince to realize what he should've realized minutes before. That the owner of this voice was none other than . . .  
  
"Ka-ka-rot . . ."  
  
"Yes, Vegeta, I'm right here," Goku replied sternly. "And don't think you can get away from here, because you can't."  
  
"Ka-ka-rot . . .let . . .me . . .be!" Vegeta growled, forming as long a sentance as he dared to. Squinting through one eye, he could barely make out the murky figure of his arch-rival and the man's son, sitting near his own bed.  
  
"You need to get rested," Gohan explained as Vegeta struggled to free himself of the wires and tubes connecting him to many beeping machines. "You can't just walk up and leave."  
  
"Watch . . .me . . ."  
  
Struggling to rise, he successfully managed to sit up before crashing back down onto his back, growling in pain.  
  
"I told you, Vegeta," Goku said again in that stern voice of his. "You can't just up and leave. If you want," he added quickly, "I can have Gohan go tell Bulma you're awake. She's been up for awhile now."  
  
The older man paused, contemplating the thoughts of which decision to make. He could just let the boy play messenger, rest up, and see the woman later, this was true. The other coice, he reminded himself bitterly, is to fight my way out---considering my physical condition and Kakarot's ability to transform, probably wouldn't work well.  
  
He glared---or rather, attempted a glare---at Goku, before letting his head drop back on his pillow and attempting to go into what would probably be a fitful sleep.  
  
Goku smiled proudly, and nodded to his son, signalling him to tell Bulma the good news.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know, I know. I promised to tell whose body it was. Never fear, my loyal minions-in-training! That question will be revealed in part 2! So click the little button already and review!  
  
---Gangsta Videl  
  
P.S. I got a new minion! *giggles* I want you all to meet my trio of doom, my legion of doom, my---MINIONS!!! First, we have Vegeta---  
  
Vegeta: Hmph.  
  
Gangsta Videl: And then we have Mirai Trunks---  
  
Mirai Trunks: Hey. *salutes*  
  
Gangsta Videl: ^_^ And finally, our newest minion, CHIBI GOKU!!!  
  
Chibi Goku: *grins and waves*  
  
Gangsta Videl: *grins* Well, technically, Goku's only a minion-in-training, but oh well. I just thought you'd like to meet my Minion Army. Latuh!  
  
Vegeta: Good-bye.  
  
Mirai Trunks: *salutes* See ya round.  
  
Chibi Goku: *grins and jumps up and down waving* Bye bye bye!  
  
---Gangsta Videl........................again................. 


	41. Vegeta's Awakening Part 2

A/N: I'm baaaaack. And it's only been what---2 1/2 months?  
  
Vegeta: SOMEONE'S gonna get flamed.  
  
Gangsta Videl: Ah, quiet you. This is a very important chapter!  
  
Vegeta: How important?  
  
Gansgta Videl: This is the last chapter before.... THE WEDDING.  
  
Vegeta: O_O  
  
Gangsta Videl: TOLD ya it was important....  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot line. That's about it. Oh, wait, I also own a really funny Videl action figure. She can't even stand up right, my Saiyaman action figure has to hold her up . So yeah, I own those two and several other action figures. And tapes. And a poster too ^^. The last thing I get to see every night before I go to sleep . . .  
  
  
  
"Bulma! Hey Bulma!"  
  
Gohan's cheery voice rang out in the halls as he skipped down to her room. The second he ran ito her room, laughing and skipping, he was shushed by Launch and Chi-Chi.  
  
"Gohan!" Chi-Chi scolded quietly, trying to keep Bulma from hearing her. "You should know better than to come running in here like that!"  
  
"I know, but---"  
  
"There's no excuse for---"  
  
"---But Dad said---"  
  
"---I don't care if your father said it was okay, it's not, now---"  
  
"---But it's really important!"  
  
"Son Gohan!" Chi-Chi bellowed, causing everyone to jump. She immediately quieted down, but kept up her fiery tone of voice. "You cannot rush in here, skipping and yelling, when we are trying to calm Bulma down! Who taught you your manners? Don't answer that," she grouched, "I know who taught you this."  
  
"But Dad wanted me to tell you---"  
  
"Gohan, listen to me: we do not need this right now. Maybe after Bulma has had a chance to recover, she'll be able to have visitors, but not right now."  
  
Gohan was getting impatient. "But it's really important!" he whined, trying to get Launch to give him the 'OK' sign. If someone else told him it was all right, than he could just tell the news and get out of here. But Chi-Chi wasn't about to give up.  
  
"I know you think it's important, but in reality, it's probably not," Chi- Chi said sweetly, pushing Gohan (rather reluctantly, I might add) through the doorway out into the hall. "So why don't you tell your father that he can copme and visit later?"  
  
"But Dad doesn't wanna visit!" Gohan sputtered. "He just wants Bulma to know that---"  
  
"Go on, Gohan," Chi-Chi interrupted, trying to shove him out of the doorway. "Go back and wait for Vegta to wake up, hm?"  
  
"But that's what I've been trying to tell you!" Gohan shouted impatiently. Chi-Chi stopped pushing and stared at him, as did everyone else in the room. But before he could finish relating his tale (past those few words, anway), Krillin and Boxers came running up the stairs, carrying a mangled piece of something shiny.  
  
"Hey, Bulma, d'you recognise this?" Krillin asked, holding the "thing" up by a silvery chain. "We found it inside the G.V.---or what's left of it, anyway," he added, a bit smugly.  
  
Bulma looked over from her position in the bed and stared at the thing. It was beautifully made, an intricate design cut out of diamonds, placed in a most familiar pattern.  
  
She could vaguely hear her mother's gaps of surprise, or Launch and Chi- Chi's hushed whispers about the beauty of the thing. She was too busy staring at the pattern itself.  
  
It was a bit dirty, and one of the trident points was crushed, but she recognised that pattern immediately.  
  
It was the same as the one on the paper, which Chad had given her.  
  
It was the same drawing as was on her engagement ring.  
  
Which could only mean one thing.  
  
"Vege-e-eta!" she wailed, burying her face in her pillows to stoop the flow of tears.  
  
  
  
Krillin blinked, and stared at the necklace he was holding in his hand. I thought it was just some funny design, he said to himself, turning it over and looking it over at the same time. How does she get 'Vegeta' outta this hunk of metal? I'll never understand her.  
  
"Oh, Bulma, don't cry!" Chi-Chi groaned, totally forgetting that Gohan hadn't left yet. Which had its advantage points on the boy's part.  
  
"Um, Bulma?" Boxers asked, a little unnerved. He hadn't exactly wanted to leave Bikini home alone, but once she saw the smoke, she had insisted that he make sure her darling cousin was all right. "How, er, exactly, do you see 'Vegeta' in that thing? Krillin and I couldn't make hide nor hair of it!"  
  
Sobbing, she pointed at the mangled emblem like it was about to eat her. "Th-th-that's his s-s-si-i-i-ign!" she wailed loudly, causing Gohan to cringe.  
  
"But Bulma," Launch interjected, "Vegeta's---"  
  
Bulma wailed louder, trying to block out Launch's voice. Of all things, she thought to herself, tearing her vision away from her friends and back to the smoky wreckage, I was hoping he wouldn't be gone . . .not again, not like before . . .  
  
She thought briefly, of the smile she had seen rarely but brought so much love into her heart. She remembered his mangled hair, and the way his eyes shone when he smirked. She could feel her heart breaking as she remembered that special moment, that one time when he'd told her those words, the ones that echoed in her heart for what seemed like forever.  
  
How much do you care, Vegeta? Bulma thought sadly, watching as Capsule Corp. employees started coming out of the building to remove the heaps of debris off her front lawn. How much did you have to sacrifice in your life to get where you were, only to have it taken away? Why didn't you even try to save yourself? I wouldn't've blamed you, she thought forlornly, staring at her own teary-eyed reflection in the window. I probably would've ran . . .but I would've come back for you, Vegeta . . .  
  
Now, for an eight-year-old boy, this is an extremely boring, long period of time. So, naturally, Gohan was growing more impatient by the minute. Sighing, he squatted on the floor, day-dreaming of the day he'd be able to make his parents feel the same impatient desires he was feeling.  
  
"Bulma," Launch started sweetly, "don't you think you're rushing this? I mean, just because we found this necklace doesn't necessarily mean he was in the explosion . . ."  
  
"Yes it does!" Bulma cried out, turning to glare at her old friend. "Don't you understand?" the woman snapped bitterly. "That's his sign! He told it to me," she sobbed, "he told me exactly what it meant."  
  
Chi-Chi sat down on the edge of Bulma's bed to try and comfort her. "Look, just because you found his sign doesn't mean he was in there!"  
  
Bulma glared at Chi-Chi, eyes still tearful. "I saw him," she rasped.  
  
Mrs. Briefs blinked. "What . . .?"  
  
"I saw him in there," Bulma hissed, her voice low and gravelly. "I saw him struggling to keep that blast from blowing up the gravitron. I saw the look in his eyes when he saw me standing there. What don't you understand? I saw him die."  
  
Everyone was taken back.  
  
  
  
Well, almost everyone . . .  
  
  
  
"But Bulma, you couldn't've seen him die!" Gohan yelped defiantly, earning a glare from his mother.  
  
"Son Gohan," she began impatiently, but was cutoff.  
  
"And just what would make you say that, eh, Gohan?" Bulma glared at him with fire in her eyes. "I happened to see it myself, thank-you."  
  
"Well, I know you saw the explosion . . ." the little boy began slowly, "but you couldn't've seen him die!"  
  
"Oh? And why is that?!" Bulma screached in her 'I-happen-to-know-more-than- you' voice.  
  
"Because he's alive!"  
  
Everyone gave Gohan a wary look, except Mrs. Briefs, who believed every word everyone had said.  
  
"And I suppose he told you he was alive, too," Chi-Chi grouched.  
  
"No," Gohan admitted, "Dad did. We found him out in the wreckage earlier, and he woke up a little while ago." He guestered towards the I.C.U. "He's down there."  
  
Bulma brightened instantly. "You mean . . .he's alive?"  
  
Gohan nodded.  
  
Chi-Chi glared. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THIS SOONER?!?!"  
  
Gohan looked up at her innocently. "I tried to, but you said it wasn't important." At which, Chi-Chi promptly fainted.  
  
Dr. Briefs, Gohan, and Launch worked togther to lug Chi-Chi onto the pull- out sofa, but Bulma wanted to know the answer to the question that was plagueing her heart.  
  
"If Vegeta's alive," she began slowly, "then . . .whose body did I see earlier?"  
  
  
  
"Let go of me, Kakarot!" Vegeta hollered. He was still trying to make an escape from his bed to see Bulma---just to make sure she was really all right.  
  
"No way Vegeta, not this time," Goku growled, pressing the smaller man back onto the bed. He knew from expereince how doggedly Vegeta fought, but knew that there was no way Vegeta could ever beat him. Especially now, in his condition.  
  
"Kakarot," Vegeta warned, "I'm warning you . . .let go of me and just let me be!" He struggled to free himself of Goku's iron, vice-like grip. "I do not need this treatment! I am not some pathetic human, Kakarot---I am a Saiyan Warrior! I have gone through more in my lifetime than you could ever imagine, now LET . . .ME . . .GO!!"  
  
"Not this time, Vegeta," Goku replied, his voice stern. "You have to rest." With that said, he promptly let go of the smaller man and allowed him to drop back onto his bed. Rather unceremoniously, but the Saiyan no Ouji did not attempt to fight him again.  
  
For a split second, Goku wondered if he had been too hard on him. Nah . . .he decided. Vegeta's just like that. I guess he'll heal fast enough physically, but it might take awhile to mend that ego of his . . .  
  
Quietly, the younger man left the room, as to let Vegeta simmer in his own juices.  
  
  
  
Tears appeared in Bulma's eyes as she glared angrily at Krillin and Boxers. "So . . .if Vegeta's alive . . .then who the hell would be wearing his seal?"  
  
Everyone thought about that for a moment, with the exception of Mrs. Briefs, who was still trying to remember the song 'Turkey In The Straw'.  
  
Suddenly, realization hit Bulma. "You don't think---Chad . . .?"  
  
Dr. Briefs blinked. "Who the blazes . . .?"  
  
"Chad. Chad Farnsworth. He---oh, Kami, he worked at Zales!" That was all it took for Bulma to break into sobs. "He---he's the one wh-who s-sold Vegeta th-this!"  
  
"What does that have to do with anything, Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked gently as Bulma flashed her engagement ring around. "I mean, you don't know it was him, so---"  
  
"Yes I do!" Bulma shouted out bitterly. She tried to sit up, but the pain that shot through her back forced her to lay down again. "I just know that it's his body . . ."  
  
"And how, pray tell, do you know that?" Dr. Briefs asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
Bulma sighed, and glanced at her swollen stomach. "He's . . . he's been here before . . . he's . . .he's the only sales' guy ever to come door-to- door asking wether or not I knew Vegeta . . ."  
  
"Why would he ask you that?" Launch asked, mystified.  
  
"Because---because Vegeta used my credit card to buy the ring," the tourquoise haired-girl said sullenly. "And Chad---damn him, Chad brought it out here, just to make sure Vegeta wasn't lying. Which," she added sharply, "he wasn't."  
  
The others paused, trying to think up a question to ask Bulma that wouldn't upset her.  
  
"But Bulma," Gohan said, finally, breaking the silence. "Couldn't it've been someone else from Zale's?"  
  
The woman smiled and ruffled the young boy's hair. "Sorry kiddo, but Chad was the only one who worked that store. Vegeta even told me he had to special request a necklace of some kind to keep me from finding out about the ring."  
  
Gohan paused, and glanced at the crushed necklace, still glinting in the faint light. "So . . . Chad must've delivered the necklace . . . but instead of going to the main building, he must'e seen you near the Gravitron, so he went there instead . . ."  
  
"And got himself blown up," Bulma grouched stubbornly. "Why couldn't he have just gone to the house? Then he wouldn't've---have---have---"  
  
She turned away sobbing, too distressed to form the words that now frightened her.  
  
Wouldn't've died.  
  
  
  
"Bloody hell," Vegeta grumbled as he stared at the small clock nearest him on the table. That's impossible . . . it can't be midnight already! The sky's not nearly dark enough!  
  
He scowled bitterly, cursing as he realized the lights that rained in through the blinds were that of streetlights.  
  
So then it really is midnight . . . that means . . . damn! I must've fallen asleep while that baka third-class was still here! Vegeta scowled at the idea of even looking weak in front of Goku.  
  
He frowned slightly, then concentrated, trying to feel Goku's powerlevel.  
  
He smirked when he realized that Goku was nowhere to be found. Nowhere, at least, on the Capsule Corp. complex. Which was definately to his advantage.  
  
With that old croney Kakarot gone, Vegeta thought to himself as he lurched his way out of bed, I can finally prove to myself that what Kakarot's spawn of a son is true.  
  
Slowly, and with great difficulty, Vegeta staggered towards the door, wincing as it creaked open. Praying to Kami that all were asleep, he limped down the corridors, towards the one place he felt he most needed to be.  
  
  
  
The woman's room.  
  
  
  
It was easy to say that the first thing Doctor Briefs saw when he looked into Bulma's romm the next morning was something he didn't expect to see.  
  
As he glanced into the room, he noticed something . . .a bit off. His daughter was still sound asleep, resting, but her hand was . . . well . . .  
  
He glanced at the sofa, which had been pulled over next to Bulma's hospital bed, and let out a gasp of shock, and for good reason.  
  
  
  
Vegeta was lying on the sofa, bloody bandages and all, and his hand was extended, as was Bulma's. Their hands met in the air bewteen the two beds, tightly clasped together, even with all their IVs and such still on them.  
  
Dr. Briefs stared, open-mouthed, at his daughter and future son-in-law. Is it possible? he though, glancing at the still-wounded Vegeta. Could it be that that boy came in here? On his own power?  
  
Quickly, the disbelieving doctor ran out and stared at the hallway. He was quite shocked to see smudges of blood tracing from Bulma's room, down the hallway, towards Vegeta's. He ran back into the room, and saw that he was not dreaming: the two wounded-lovers really were sleeping side-by-side, holding hands.  
  
  
  
And they were both smiling.  
  
  
  
A/N: Awwww.......... isn't that kawaii? I know, I know. It feels all . . . finished-up. But it's not. We still gotta have a wedding and a kid! Ooh, evil hint there . . . er, there is no mailing-list for this story, sorries. I'm just too damn lazy . . .  
  
Vegeta: It only took her two months to update.  
  
Gangsta Videl: QUIET YOU. Er, there's a story ad down there *points down near the REVIEWING BUTTON which she likes poeple to use* If you like YYH you should definately read it. Da Gangsta even makes a few guest appearances. Which is another good reason to read it. So go. Now. BUT ONLY AFTER YOU REVIEW!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Story Advertising: The Crazy Mixed-Up World of Sita-chan and Fae-chan  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=824255  
  
This is HILARIOUS. If you like Yu-Yu Kausho, then you should DEFINATELY read this. Especially since yours truly makes a few cameos ^__________^ 


	42. A Plot Unfolding

The Vegeta and Bulma Story  
  
A/N: Holy Potato Angel, I FINALLY updated! WEEEEEE!! Okay, okay, so I lied when I said that the last chapter was the last one before the wedding. This one . . . is kinda a prelude to said wedding. Heeeey, I think I last updated in, what? SEPTEMBER?!?! O_O Talk about procrastination . . . don't worry, folks. I shall finish this and then give you all the G/V I can manage to shove into one fic. Weeeeee, Let's-All-Torture-Gohan fics are fun to write!  
  
Vegeta: Dammit, onna, work!  
  
Gangsta Videl: Make me.  
  
Vegeta: _  
  
Brad: I foresaw this.  
  
Gangsta Videl: Bleh. Anyway, read. Enjoy. Laugh. Hey look, there's a self-insert! . Yesh, I did write myself in, and yes, there IS a huge crossover at the end of the chapter, but . . . things will change. By the end of this mini-saga (three or four chaps MAX), all will be well. And it will be 125% DBZ again, with no me and no crossovers. Okay-day? ^__^  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. DBZ is © Akira Toriyama and Weiss Kreuz is © by whoever the hell wrote it. I don't own it, I don't own the Milands; they are © by Lad Miland. Star is © by Jenniffer, and, uh . . . yeah, I think that's it. I own nothing. Please don't sue me!  
  
*****  
  
Days had passed slowly at the Briefs household. Once again, everything had settled into an unnerving, never-ending rut. It was the same thing, day after day. Vegeta would manage to destroy some piece of equipment and demand that Bulma fix it immediately. She would fight back, saying that she was too far along to do that sort of thing everyday, and, well . . . No one in Capsule Corp. looked back if they ever heard crashes and shouts coming from the two. They were so used to it by now, that it wasn't uncommon to find them taking bets on when the next fight would take place on their break periods.  
  
  
  
Typical.  
  
  
  
"All right," one employee said with a smirk. She had long brown hair, pulled back with two shining gold barettes and the brownest eyes possible. She was carrying a New York Giants hat, and in it many dollar bills were placed.  
  
"Anyone else want to bet on the next fight? Better hurry before the boss sees us!"  
  
Their boss was, of course, Bulma. And Bulma absolutely refused to allow any sort of gambling in the Capsule Corp. Complex, unless she approved, dammit. The group of people groaned and dug in their pockets for more cash- --the more they bet, the better their chances of winning the prize!  
  
"Put me down for forty-six thousand zeni in three minutes, Vee," a brunette named Star said happily, tossing her money into the hat. She knew that whatever money she lost she could just mooch off her suave older boyfriend. She sighed, dreaming about his gold-tinted locks as the others stepped away from her.  
  
"Anyone else?" Vee called out, waving her hat high in the air.  
  
"Two thousand zeni on five minutes!" a man called. Lad Miland, judging by his platinum hair. He threw his money in, as did several others.  
  
"VEE!!!!"  
  
The girl yelped and jumped, quickly shoving her hat on her head, tucking the bills under the brim. She knew that if "The Bulminator" caught them gambling it would be a twenty-percent dock on their pay.  
  
And that was money needed to keep her boyfriend's gambling problems in check! Why, oh why did he feel the need to bet with Star's boyfriend twenty-four/seven?  
  
"Yes, Miss Briefs?" the girl asked innocently as her friends scampered back to their work stations. A regular Bulma was bad enough---but a mood- swinging, six-months pregnant Bulma? Not too easy to please!  
  
"Where the hell is he?!"  
  
The dark haired girl blinked as her boss looked around like an animal on the warpath. "Where is who, ma'am?"  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS VEGETA?!?!?!" the blue haired woman bellowed, and all within earshot fell to their knees clutching at their ears, sans Vee. The poor girl had merely blanched and was still frozen in place.  
  
Bulma blinked and stared around the room in awe. Slowly, her workers began to pop up from under their desks and chairs. She sweatdropped and smiled her apologies to them as they mumbled and walked away. Vee took her chance to hide the hat (and the money) under her chair. Why get in trouble with the boss when the boss's fianceé was already in trouble?  
  
"Um . . . Mister Vegeta, ma'am?"  
  
"Yes, Vee. And tell me now, not tomorrow. Now. N-O-W. Now." Bulma was beginning to get a headache. Why couldn't this girl ever shut up and talk straight? Sighing, Bulma rubbed at her temple and swung herself into a chair provided by one of the many Mr. Milands running about. There were four, not counting Lad; his four brothers, Raven, Zeexial, Jakail and Krynos were all employees of Capsule Corp. as well. They looked alike, so it was hard to tell which had been so kind, but Vee was a close friend to al lfive boys and knew that it had been Raven who had done the kind deed.  
  
"Um . . . well . . ."  
  
Bulma groaned. "Just tell me, m'kay, Vee? I really don't feel like arguing about this today."  
  
The brown-haired girl nodded and quickly replied that the Saiyan in question had gone out to his Gravitron, leaving specific instructions not to be disturbed.  
  
"Damn him . . ." Bulma growled, slamming her fist against the desk.  
  
"Oh hello Mrs. Briefs!" another worker called out happily. Both Bulma and Vee twitched as they saw who it was; an old "friend" of Krillin's, Bulma had said once. Bulma never said anything more about the girl, and tried to keep as far away from her as humanly possible.  
  
Bulma smiled painfully at the violet-eyed moron standing by the desk pushing the mail cart. Mail cart! No normal person would be happy about working in a mail room except this lady.  
  
Then again, Bulma thought sadly, this is Maron we're talking about . . .  
  
"Could you stop calling me 'Mrs.', Maron? I'm not fucking married yet." Bulma glowered at the mail-room employee and turned back to Vee, purposefully ignoring Maron's squeals about "that biker boy" and how "Vee's boyfriend was so cute and naive". Bulma somehow managed to ignore Maron long enough to get her mail and send Maron away with a pat on the head and a cookie.  
  
Bulma growled low in her throat and stormed towards the exit. Vee jumped up and ran after her.  
  
"Ms. Briefs! Where are you going?"  
  
Bulma turned and laughed haughtily. "Where do you think I'm going? I'm going to go and find Vegeta if it's the last thing I do!" With that said, she stormed out. Vee snickered and scooped up her hat and her list of betters.  
  
"Houston, we have action . . ."  
  
  
  
Vegeta grunted to himself as he slammed his fist into the control panel on the Gravitron. He'd been nagging that woman for days to fix it, and all she did was bitch about how much her damn back hurt! His back hurt too, but did she give a damn? Noo.  
  
Stupid . . . damn . . . onna . . . he thought bitterly, trudging out of the Gravitron and onto the grass. He groaned and let himself fall backwards, eyes closed, prepared to 'soak up the sun' as the woman had called it.  
  
Why the hell can't she just fix the damn machine and be on with it?  
  
'Because the second she fixes it, you'll break it again.'  
  
Vegeta scowled. Why had his conscious picked now to show up again? He hadn't done anything wrong! All he'd done was demand that his machine be maintained properly, that was all!  
  
"VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
He opened one eye, glancing up at the enormously large woman advancing on him, fists clenched angrily. He shut his eye and rolled away from her as she stood before him.  
  
"Go away, you moronic baka onna. You're in my sun."  
  
That comment earned him a sharp kick in the ribs from Bulma.  
  
"Excuse me, pal, but this is my house too, ya know?!"  
  
"Your point . . .?"  
  
Bulma glowered, wondering what would happen in she attempted to jump on his head and wether or not it might hurt his brain.  
  
"I don't know if you've noticed, but I happen to be six months pregnant, Vegeta. And I don't have the time or the energy to follow you around like your mother and make sure you keep everything clean and don't break it!"  
  
Vegeta scowled. "Woman, you have no right to mention my mother. She was a saint compared to your wretched maternal figure."  
  
"Ha! I don't think killing people for a living qualifies anyone for sainthood, pal!"  
  
Vegeta glowered, sitting up in the hot sun. He didn't mention the brunette hiding behind the G.R., since he recognized her face. It was that Vee girl, the one with the queer New York Giants hat (A/N: HEY! My favorite hat! *sob*) that liked to make bets. Killing, actually, even scaring her would mean that his beloved training equipment would be taken away and he would be forced to train as Goku did, on his own with no help at all.  
  
"Onna. Unless you want to find you and your company in the next dimension, I advise you to move and stay out of my way for the next few weeks." He grunted and rolled away from her, closing his eyes and tuning out her voice. Bulma growled low in her throat as Vee laughed from her hiding spot. She glanced at her watch and smiled.  
  
Seems as though Laddy won the bet. I'll have to inform him of that if Mr. Vegeta doesn't kill me first.  
  
The brunette smiled wickedly and walked away, spring in her every step. Nothing was better than making bets! And, since the others had lost the pool, that meant she and Lad were going to split it fifty/fifty! Being a business wman was too easy. She laughed and decided to tell her 'K-kun' that they'd be eating out to celebrate.  
  
"Listen close, vegetable-head!" Bulma could be heard bellowing. "I have had it up to here with your snide remarks! Now either you get your fat lazy ass off the ground and help out a little, or you will lose the Gravitron indefinately and," she added, eyes flashing, "you will get to eat at army portions."  
  
A little known fact about army portions is their unbelievable size. In the army, one would recieve two cigarettes, a can of beans, a can of ham, and a can of peaches. That was their entire meal, and Vegeta understood this well. Technically speaking, army rations were that size only back during the second World War, but Bulma had never bothered to inform Vegeta of the actual date.  
  
Nevertheless, the Saiyan's eyes were opened and was seen inside Capsule Corp. within minutes, bellowing about tuxedos and lazy humans. Bulma could only smile and laugh.  
  
  
  
If only she knew what Yamcha was planning . . .  
  
Actually, Yamcha was in town at the same moment, walking along the streets and making idle chat with the various people that came to Ginger City. The city was teeming with people, and Yamcha found it hard to believe that in only two and a half years a pair of psychotic androids would come in and destroy it all.  
  
"I wonder if we'll be able to beat them . . . I mean, that guy from the future was a Super Saiyan, and he said he couldn't bea them, so . . . what chance do we have? I mean, sure, Goku was way stronger, but still . . ."  
  
The sudden screeching of a car's wheels snapped him back to reality. He glanced up and his eyes widened as he saw an older man with graying hair staring in shock at the bus that was coming at him, full-speed! Yamcha never even thought about it; before he even realized it, he was already on the other side of the street, having pushed the older man out of the way in the nick of time.  
  
"Ya gotta be careful around here," the scarred warrior advised as he helped the man to his feet. It was now that he noticed how businesslike the man appeared, in his neat olive green pinstriped suit, and tinted glasses. His graying hair was slicked back, except for the tuffs of white near his ears.  
  
All in all, he rather resembled a koala, or at least, Yamcha thought he did.  
  
"You never know what these crazy drivers will attempt," Yamcha explained to Mr. Koala, taking the time to smile proudly. It wasn't everyday he got to be a hero. The man nodded stiffly.  
  
"I suppose I owe you one, Mr . . . ?"  
  
"Yamcha," the scarred man grinned, offering his hand. "Sorry about the lack of last name, but, well, I wasn't always a socialist, if you know what I mean."  
  
The man raised one large, fluffy eyebrow. "I understand. One of my bodyguards---" he began, but was interrupted by another, taller man, also in a suit with glasses.  
  
"Mr. Takatori!" the tall man cried, panting, as he ran to the older man. Behgind him were three more gentlemen, one with orange hair and a double- breasted green coat, another in a school uniform, and the third in what appeared to be a straight-jacket.  
  
"Mr. Takatori! Are you all right?"  
  
"Of course I am!" the Koala snapped, making the man in the suit blanch. "No thanks to you, Crawford."  
  
The man in the suit (a nice, cream-colored suit, Yamcha noticed, very expensive, undoubtedly Armani) hung his head in shame. "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. But Farfarello---"  
  
"Don't start with excuses, Crawford! No doubt, you saw that I would be all right thanks to this young gent, eh?" Takatori said with a smile, making Yamcha grin back. Whoever these people were, they were very important looking, maybe even more important than his ex.  
  
Yeah, right. And pigs can fly.  
  
The man, Takatori, smiled and nodded at Yamcha with a small smile. "If there's ever anything we can do to repay you for saving our boss . . ."  
  
Yamcha shook his head and laughed. "It was nothing, really. And unless you know of some way I can assassinate a murderer, than there's really nothing you need to do!" The black haired man laughed, not noticing the look that passed between the four young men. The one in the Armani suit turned and nodded at the orange-haired man.  
  
"Well, Schuldig?"  
  
The orange haired man smiled evilly. "He's got a good point, Braddie. A very good point." He smiled sadistically at the young boy in the uniform and the scarred man in the straight-jacket.  
  
The Crawford fellow grinned and smiled at Yamcha. It was as if his spine had suddenly frozen; the man extended his hand, and at the same time, his glasses shone.  
  
"Mr. Yamcha, do we have a proposition for you."  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Oh no, what has Yamcha gotten himself into? All Weiß Kreuz fans should know. If you don't know about WK, don't sweat it. It only just came to the U.S., my friends, under the dub name Knight Hunters. If you do know about it, then you can guess what's going to happen . . . all I can say is, I'm ashamed that I had to make this a crossover in order to keep going x_o  
  
Brad: I am ashamed as well.  
  
Schu: I can cheer you up ^_~  
  
Gangsta Videl: Ladies and gents, I give you the two oldest bodyguards of one Reiji Takaroti, aka, the Koala.  
  
Brad: -_-  
  
Schu: =D  
  
Gansgta Videl: I leave you with this thought: they know who you are, where you live, even who you are. They know when you're going to die and who'll kill you. Are you afraid yet?  
  
Schu: Why should they fear those with powers?  
  
Brad: I think she wants you to say your line.  
  
Schu: ...oh. *coughs* Because with powers like ours, we could survive anything.  
  
Gansgta Videl: In English, my two bodyguard-type minions are a precog and a telepath. They are here at my amusement. I wanna gets lotsa reviews or I promise to NEVER finish this story.  
  
Schu: And she means it, too. You don't have to see be a telepath to know THAT.  
  
Brad: Yeah, I know. I saw the future of this story, trust me.  
  
Gangsta Videl: ~_~ SHUDDUP! Morons. Anyway, keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! Ja!  
  
---Gansgta Videl 


End file.
